My Substitute
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: What if, things started to change as soon as the new substituted teacher comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Taeyeon tap her pen furiously on the table, she sighs out loudly, initiating that she's bored.

"Ugh~" Taeyeon groans, throwing the pen, sending it flew across the class to the front.

Some students in the front turn around, but Taeyeon gives them a glare, which made them quickly look away.

"Taeyeon~~" a girl in the school uniform, who has obviously shorten her skirt on purpose, sits onto Taeyeon's table, crossing her legs, "what made you so grumpy today?" she ask as she chew her chewing gum.

"Bom, off from my table now" Taeyeon answers without any interest, as she roll her eyes then finally looking at Park Bom, who smirks and uncross her legs right now, totally giving a view for Taeyeon of what her underwear color is today.

"grumpy~ but such a looker" Park Bom start blowing bubble gum, but Taeyeon break it by popping it. Taeyeon gives her an uninterested stare.

Taeyeon has been going to this all girl school for the last 5 years and it seriously bored her to death at times, she doesn't has much friends as not much people would dare talk to her, who would? If they ever insulted her, the headmistress might just expel them off from this famous school, is not easy to get into this school as exam grades were always on the par, 5 marks lower than before and you're getting detention, besides, the whole point was, Taeyeon's parents, The Kim Family, who owns Lotte World and all the Lotte Mart in South Korea, happens to be the first and largest school donator for this school. So no one, even the teacher would want to accidentally offence Taeyeon.

"ah, Mr. Choi" Park Bom greets as she jumps off from Taeyeon's table, already making her way to their Math Teacher, Mr. Choi Siwon. He's one of the male school teacher that gets lots and lots of attention, not just because he can teach but because of his looks too.

Given the permission to have a choice between wearing a skirt or pants, Taeyeon was only seen in pants, she has this short haircut and yes, she's those cool quiet type of girl who doesn't talk much or speaks more than 10 words, which made her so much cooler. Not only Park Bom has try flirting with her, a few too, but none actually made her interested. She only finds them boring and just flirting with her because of her background.

"Hey, Taengoo" Dara, Taeyeon's classmate who sits beside her.

"hey" taeyeon answers shortly, not even making any effort to look at Dara.

Taeyeon had just missed the frown that was portrayed on Dara's face, but even she does, she doesn't give a single damn.

 _People are always looking at me, trying to get my attention, just because im rich, im the heir of one of the richest Korean billionaire. They don't even care how bad my attitude is, even when I really don't act that way, that's not me, I just pretend to be bad, but look, they still comes to me like ants to the one and only sugar drops on the floor. Seriously, if I am just the average person like everyone else, will I still get this type of attention? I don't think so. Besides, why do I give a fuck about them, those people are after my parents money. Not me. They don't really want to be my friends, they just-_

"sucks" Taeyeon mutters, picking her bag up, slinging it over one of her shoulders, walking towards the exit of the classroom, she can hear murmurs from her classmate but she decide to ignore it, but even before she can leaves the classroom.

"Ms. Kim, is there anything I can help you?" Mr. Choi frown in disappointment of how Taeyeon is acting as a student, where there is no manners in her at all towards him.

Taeyeon has a smirk on her face now, looking back at her Math teacher, "I don't feel well"

With a snort coming out from Taeyeon, she turns around, leaving, knowing, she has all eyes on her as she walks out from the classroom.

 _Well, maybe what I said above was a little too much, not that I had totally ZERO friends on my list, I do have some. Well, one in particular, she's great, well, she doesn't comes from a wealthy family, but odd isnt it, how we're like practically close best buddies now._

"hooiiiii, Yoongie"

Taeyeon greets as she saw Yoona standing near the exit of the school main door, her back leaning against the pillar, Yoona smiles as she saw Taeyeon.

They gave each other high fives, as Yoona reaches out to take Taeyeon's school bag.

"hyung"

Taeyeon laughs, wrapping an arm around Yoona's neck, pulling the taller latter down towards her height, making Yoona harder to walk, "hyung?"

"or you prefer unnie?" Yoona stuck her tongue out, balancing herself as they walk towards the gate.

Taeyeon use her knuckles to rub hard against Yoona's forehead.

"ahh ahh! It hurts!" Yoona pushes Taeyeon away, rubbing her own forehead now.

"that's for teasing me"

Yoona frowns, "where are we going to go today?"

"clubbing?"

Yoona looks at her watch, "yah, its like 11am in the morning, club-bing?"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, "I want to get some drink before heading home"

What else can Yoona says or do than to obey Taeyeon's request?

None.

Taeyeon flick her collar up, messing her hair, loosen her school tie.

"come on, go, my treat"

"sorry missy, we cant pay that much for a waitress, perhaps, you can try something else?"

The man eyed dirtily at the well dress girl in front of him who has come for an interview.

He unconsciously licks his lips as his gaze passed the girl's breast.

She caught him doing so and it made her feel uneasy to be in a club this early as there is not much people in there yet. She looks around but only scares herself even more to find a few men looking at her too and none helping.

"gwenchana, im trying to look for a proper job anyway, thanks" she bow and wanted to leave abruptly. But the man grabs her wrist to stop her.

"don't you want to see what I can offer?" he smirks pervert-ly, "might even make you stay"

She breaks free from the grip, "no" as she was free from his grip, she was on heels, running towards the exit as quickly as she can.

"YAH! PABO!"

Taeyeon screamed at the person who just runs into her, being much stronger, it cause the person to fall on the butt instead, when Taeyeon looks at that person, somehow, how odd, the anger that was vent in her, gone, just like that.

"m-mianhae" the girl gets up, bowing a few times, getting back on her feet before Taeyeon can even help her like she planned to in the mind, she then leaves even before Taeyeon can say or ask for her name.

"yah, you see that?" Taeyeon ask, still looking at the girl who left.

"yeap, you okay hyung?" Yoona ask in worrisome.

"no no, that girl-"

Yoona now looks at where the girl has left, but she is no longer in sight, "why hyung? Want to find someone to beat her up?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "I want to know her"

 _How odd…..i have never had this kind of feelings before._

"huh?" Yoona looks at Taeyeon.

 _How stupid. As if I can ever meet this girl ever again._

Taeyeon shakes her head, laughing in disappointment, "come on"

"so, unnie did you get any job?"

"no" Tiffany tiredly slams her working bag on the table, "I'll try again tomorrow"

"you know, my school is needing a substitute teacher for a moment on the science subject, while the teacher goes for 2 months maternity leave"

"no~ I don't think it's a good idea, sunny, a teacher?" Tiffany groans in tiredness as she slums her body tiredly against the couch.

"why not? You need lots of money so you can go college, being a substitute teacher isnt that bad, it takes bout 4 to 5 hours per day and for the rest of the hours there, you can find another part time job, wont that be better?"

Tiffany eyes pop open, seems like her sister has actually given her a great idea, a bright one too.

"you're a genius Sunny ah!" Tiffany snaps her fingers, smiling proudly.

"of course, im your sister"

"wow, with your cert, we can definitely use some teacher like you as a substitute" the headmistress smiles, Tiffany gives an eye smile before bowing as a thank you.

"two thousand dollars" the headmistress offers.

 _Hmmmm~ two thousands, three hours per day job, 5 days per week, not that bad! Besides, I can get another part time during the night, like the 24 hours mart or something – Tiffany._

Tiffany nods her head and offers her hand towards the headmistress, "sounds good enough for me"

The headmistress shakes hands with Tiffany, "let me bring you to your class then"

"thank you"

"class" the headmistress taps the board a few times to get the attention, "ms. Park, off from Ms. Kim's table please"

Taeyeon look at Park Bom with a smirk, crossing her arms across her chest as Bom jumps off from the table, still chewing her gum in her mouth, she walks back to her own table.

"today, we have manage to find a new substitute teacher for your science subject" the headmistress announces. Taeyeon yawn as she starts playing with the ring around her index finger now, looking at the headmistress with a boring expression, she then sleepily place her chin onto the table.

"let's welcome, Ms Hwang" the headmistress offers the start of clapping, some of the students stupidly followed along, which made Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

Tiffany steps into the classroom, with her well looking suit, with her black frame glasses on.

The students in the class is awe by their teacher's beauty, but the only person who is really stunned by the beauty, was the student all the way from the back, behind the class.

Who has her eyes widens, jaw drop opens wide, she's already sitting up straight.

 _We….meet again…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Annyeong haseyo, im your new substitute teacher, Ms Hwang but you can call me Ms. Tiffany"

Tiffany bow once to the classroom, smiling, some student were already getting their note book out, as if they are ready to study with Tiffany teaching on the other hand.

"alright, I'll leave the class to you" the headmistress then left the classroom.

"alright, class, maybe we can start with the chapter where your previous teacher has stop before she left?"

"you're so pretty, ms hwang! Are you a model before this?" Dara ask cutely.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

 _Obviously not, she's a goddess._

Tiffany smiles shyly shaking her head, Taeyeon can only stare in amazement.

That is not just any smile, but a smile that shock Taeyeon a million times.

"Thank you for your compliment, sweetie, but I am not" Tiffany smiles continues.

"how old are you?" another student ask.

"well, I'm 23" Tiffany answers.

 _23? She's 3 years elder than me? Doesn't looks like it!_

"alright, let's start" Tiffany picks up the chalk.

It was the first time, Taeyeon was up throughout the whole session of the class.

She would usually leave in the middle when the teacher made her feel bored.

Is not like what Tiffany taught has actually goes into Taeyeon's brain, but Taeyeon enjoy watching the girl talk as she teaches, how her heels would click when she walks back and forth.

Taeyeon loves it most when Tiffany is looking at the book she has in her hand, something pushing her glasses back up as it slip close to the tip of her nose.

Taeyeon continue watches her teacher small actions when other class was busy copying the notes down.

 _I need to get her attention! Do something!_

Taeyeon then have a light bulb light above her head.

She smirks, believing it will work for sure, but she just hope Tiffany wont hates her for what is about to happen. Taeyeon pick her pen up and threw it all the way to the blackboard, making a loud thud as it hits the board, initiating Tiffany to jumping up in surprise.

Tiffany drops the chalk onto the table, turning around to look at the class, who looks back at Tiffany surprisingly, some head were turning to the back.

"who…threw it?" Tiffany ask suspecting-ly.

To much of the teacher surprise, she sees a hand raising high in the air from the back of the class.

"stand up" Tiffany says firmly.

Taeyeon did.

"and you are?"

"Kim Tae Yeon, I believe you heard of me"

"I don't" Tiffany answers, earning a few snorts and laugh from the students, which made Taeyeon kind of angry, "meet me after class"

 _Yes! Success!_

"sure" taeyeon smirks before returning to seating down.

For Taeyeon who has been waiting for it to long to happen, it finally did.

The bell rings, time for a break.

Everyone pack up and left.

As soon as the class left just Tiffany herself and her student, Taeyeon.

Tiffany sat on the side of the desk, waiting for Taeyeon to come to her.

Little did she know, that midget was actually enjoying the posing from her standing position.

Taeyeon finally made it to Tiffany.

"tell me, what's your reason of throwing that pen" Tiffany crosses her arms.

Only making her chest even obvious in sight.

"tell me, how can you not know me" Taeyeon smirks, standing much more closer to Tiffany.

"stay where you are ms Kim, oh, I do know who you are as the headmistress has warn me"

Tiffany stands up and it did, make Taeyeon took one step back.

"but don't you dare lead yourself thinking that you can use such tone on me, I do not give a damn of how rich you are" Tiffany hisses.

For a moment, she has forgotten that she's a teacher, that is only because she cant stand people who uses money power to scare people off.

 _Mmmmm~ impressive indeed._

"so, what were you, urm, doing…at the bar yesterday" Taeyeon smirks.

 _Shit! it was her that I ran into? God! I cant afford to lose this job! I cant afford to waste anymore time to look for another job -Tiffany._

"why would you care? Besides.. you have no proof at all" Tiffany picks her books and files up, carrying it in her arms, she stares at Taeyeon unkindly.

Taeyeon smirks but she is defeated when Tiffany says so, is true, she has no proof, besides, she wont do anything with it, she just wants to know why Tiffany is in the club yesterday, as a teacher, she shouldn't be. Taeyeon let's Tiffany walks pass her.

Tiffany stop, turning around to face Taeyeon.

"just so you know, I am not like everyone else, Kim Tae Yeon" with that, Tiffany turns her heels around and left. Leaving a smiling wide, Taeyeon.

 _Indeed. You are not like anyone else I know…. She sure is something._

"yah, hyung"

Yoona appears at the corner of the door, "wanna go eat?"

"geee, you're always hungry" Taeyeon walks to Yoona, "hungry dinosaur"

Truthfully,

Tiffany has been adopted into Sunny's family ever since she was much younger.

She started working, is because she's trying to find some way to pay off her college fees and she wouldn't want to burdens her family, that also explain the difference of surname between Sunny and Tiffany.

Tiffany wanted to stay with her real family surname and as far as she know, her mum passed away, while her dad left. Living with Sunny and her family was the happiest for Tiffany.

Tiffany count herself as being lucky, being adopted by a wonderful family.

As Tiffany walks into the teachers room, she looks around for a seat.

Just then, a teacher waves his hand at her, an action to tell her, he has a free seat for her.

She grabs her tray of food and heads towards him, they exchanges smiles when they sees each other, Tiffany bows.

"annyeong haseyo"

"annyeong" his manly voice struck Tiffany's ears.

Tiffany sit across him, as she finally manage to look at him properly, realizing how good looking he is. Where else, he on the other hand, finds Tiffany very attractive.

"you're the new teacher right? To substitute for Hyo temporarily?" he ask.

Tiffany smiles shyly and nods her head.

"well, we teaches the same class, I teach math" he continues.

Tiffany only can nods her head a few times, not knowing how to walk out from the circle of her shyness.

"how is it for you, first day, the hardest" he's trying his best to make her feel comfortable.

"is all good" Tiffany answers with a smile, but her smile only faded the moment she remembers her interaction with one of her particular rude student, Taeyeon.

"something wrong?" Siwon ask, "you don't look alright"

"things are fine…until…"

"until?" he repeated her last sentence in order of hope she will continues.

But Tiffany shakes her head, she is not sure if she should tell it out.

It doesn't seems nice, it would seems like she cant handle a student.

She knows she can.

"it wont help if you don't tell" Siwon offers with a smile.

"thank you, but…I think I can still manage this on my own" Tiffany smiles back, "thank you"

"well, just know that I am open for you, anytime"

Tiffany looks at siwon.

"I mean…i-I mean…if you have any problem with the students…well- you know.." Siwon cough a few times awkwardly, blushing red.

Tiffany giggles, nodding her head.

To : Tiffany Unnie

From : Sunny

Unnie, please help me! Come to the bathroom! Please! Urgent

Tiffany stands up immediately after reading the text message she just received.

"yes?" Siwon looks at Tiffany.

"I need to go first, nice talking to you- er…yeah, bye" Tiffany left.

Siwon smiles, watching the girl left in a panic rush.

Tiffany dashes her way to the bathroom which is the nearest to her, to her luck, she found Sunny in it, sitting on the sink countertop.

"what was it?" Tiffany look at the rest of the open stalls, which shows that it was only the two of them in the bathroom.

"i…..look, don't freak out, don't tell mum!"

Tiffany's eyes widen, she glares at Sunny's abdomen right away, slowly shaking her head in disbelief. But Sunny quickly shakes her head in defense, "no no, before you lead yourself too much, is not what you have in mind"

Tiffany breaths out in reliefs.

"im still not sure" Sunny mutters.

"YOU WHAT-" Tiffany launch herself towards Sunny, grabbing both her shoulders, "SUNNY! YOU'RE ONLY 17! For God sake!"

"is just once" Sunny answers, "or was it?" she ask herself.

Tiffany smacks her own forehead with her palm, "you cant be serious"

"I just haven't have my period for the past 2 weeks, im just worried"

"have this happen before?"

Sunny shakes her head, "I was never this late"

Tiffany sighs.

"help me, unnie…I only have you" Sunny begs.

"how?"

"get me a pregnancy test….please, that's the only way to confirm it"

Tiffany sighs, "im a teacher and you expect me to get those stuffs for you?"

"Unnie, I am still underage-"

"good that you know" Tiffany crosses her arms.

"mmf~ unnie~~~~~unniiiieeeee yahhhhh~~~" Sunny starts her aegyo of pleading, which really irritates Tiffany.

"okay okay! Just stop, I'll go get it" Tiffany sighs, "see you at home"

Sunny jumps off from the countertop, kissing Tiffany by the cheek, "thank you unnieeeeeee"

Tiffany sighs, shaking her head, as she watch Sunny leaves.

As soon as school is over, Tiffany put her big brown coat on with her shades on.

Readily to go to the nearest mart near her home.

"Hyung~ wait up" Yoona calls out loud.

Taeyeon turns around, stopping not far from Yoona, shrugs her shoulders as she shove both hands into her pockets, Taeyeon give a smirk to the girls behind Yoona, some squeal.

Yoona rolls her eyes.

"Tae Hyung" Yoona smiles as she wraps an arm around Taeyeon's shoulder.

"boya"

"I heard you got into trouble with the new teacher" Yoona looks at Taeyeon.

The both decide to walk home.

Although Taeyeon is rich as hell, and her mum has even personally hired a chauffeur but Taeyeon has never ever like it, she prefers walking.

Besides, the condominium she's living at, is not far from where her school is.

"news sure travel fast" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, but a smile escape her face when she remembers Tiffany face in her mind.

Tiffany looks at the shelves and finally saw the section down the aisle where it stock keep on the shelves, boxes of pregnancy test.

Odd as it sound, its her first time buying this.

She sigh as she looks at the dozen of brands from it and she doesn't has a clue which one she should pick out among the shelves, after taking a few minutes, she finally decide to grab the one with the pink box. Roughly studying the starter rules on the box, she nods her head, decided to grab that one right away.

Just as she made her way, to pay for the item she has taken, her eyes widen.

The cashier only happens to be a guy, Tiffany can feel herself getting red.

Is so awkward!

"shit~" Tiffany hiss under her breath.

She stood at the end of the line and waited in the queue and finally when it was her turn.

She lightly threw the box on the counter, quickly hanging her head low, pretending that she was having a hard time searching for her purse in her handbag, but the reason she's only doing so is because she doesn't want to see that guy.

Hearing the guy beeping the barcode, revealing the price after that, Tiffany gave a twenty and quickly grab the plastic bag which kept what she bought in it, she dashes out of the mart.

Tiffany takes her shade off, turning around to only see the cashier is not even looking at her, only busying serving the customer after her. Tiffany sighs.

But as she turn around to walk, she didn't knew she would be banging hard against something.

No, not something, but someone.

Causing Tiffany's paper bag to fall to the ground.

"ouch! Are you blind or- Ms. Hwang?"

Tiffany eyes widens even shock and afraid, but her normal reaction was to look at who call her.

She did.

And is her worst nightmare ever, as she sees Kim Tae Yeon, standing right in front of her right now. Taeyeon has a hand rubbing against her own chest where Tiffany has bang not long ago.

Before Tiffany can come back to reality, she realizes something is on the ground, that she dropped not long ago, her eyes trail down to where it is, just as she bend towards it, Taeyeon is already in a speed of grabbing the paper bag up immediately.

"Give it back!" Tiffany said in her loud voice.

Taeyeon ignores and block Tiffany by turning her back towards her as she search into the paper bag.

"hey! That's rude!" Tiffany yelled as she still tries to grab the paper bag back, worrying deadly.

Tiffany stopped moving the moment Taeyeon turn back around, that's when Tiffany knew, her nightmare just started.

Taeyeon has the biggest smirk and shocking expression ever on her face as she held the pregnancy test box in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany snatches the box off from Taeyeon's grip as she quickly throws it back into the paper bag.

She only realize Taeyeon eyes were already trailing on her body, scanning around her waist.

"SNAPPED OUT OF IT KIM TAE YEON"

Taeyeon did.

She tilt her neck hard to the side, igniting a cracking sound coming from her neck.

Tiffany swear, one of the thing she hates most on her list would be Kim Tae Yeon's smirk.

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon angrily, "you should learn some manners?"

"and your boyfriend should learn how to get a condom" Taeyeon smirks again before crossing her arms across her chest.

"watch what you are saying" Tiffany glares at Taeyeon.

 _Im in deep shit – Tiffany_

"oh, of course you would want me to do so" Taeyeon smiles.

"I mean like, imagine, what would happen, when words gets out about a teacher, walking into a mart to get a pregnancy test" Taeyeon smiles becomes even wider.

"it wasn't even mine!"

"oh really?" Taeyeon snorted, "then whose?"

"is belong to my-" Tiffany stops what she's about to slip out from her mouth.

 _No, this can cause trouble to Sunny! She's still underage and mum would kill her! Dad would be disappointed! Damn~ why of all people, this jerk? – Tiffany._

"so?"

"what do you want, Kim Tae Yeon?" Tiffany still cant help but to stare at Taeyeon angrily.

"hmmmm"

Taeyeon pretend to think deep, letting her index finger to rub the bottom of her chin.

"I am lacking in my science-"

"I'll let you pass for the next exam" Tiffany was about to leave, she just wants to.

"na-ah, not so easy, miss hwang" Taeyeon steps in front of Tiffany to stop her from leaving any further, "besides~ I don't like cheating"

"then what do you want"

"I want you to teach me, personally" Taeyeon smiles at her own brilliant idea.

"what-"

"I'll pay"

"w-what?"

"I say, I'll pay, for you to teach me, Monday to Friday, $500"

Taeyeon offers and Tiffany knew, something wasn't good behind all this great deals, but she does need a part time job and money, this seems to be the best offer ever.

"a week for $500 sounds-"

"a day, an hour, $500 not a week" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

While Tiffany widens her eyes, "that's a lot"

"aha~ I don't care, come by my place tonight to teach me" Taeyeon reach out and took her wallet out from her bag, she then pulls out a card.

"follow that address there, it'll leads you to my place"

Tiffany hesitantly snatch the card from Taeyeon, she looks at the address.

"what the hell~"

"what"

 _She's staying at that expensive condominium right beside my cheap apartment! Damn! Stupid coincidence! – Tiffany_

"nothing" Tiffany ignores.

"good, see you sharp by 7" Taeyeon then swings her bag at her back, walking away.

Tiffany watches as the spoiled cocky brat walks away, looking rather excited that she has someone new to bully.

Taeyeon threw her bag across her bag as she switch her portable open,

She click on the tab in her private files, on a file named 'virus'.

It was a link that leads her to a website on an anime video where she has been watching.

Taeyeon might be well known for her property or her naughtiness but then, everyone, her classmate, her schoolmate, knew how smart she is.

 _I just find it fun to play a teacher out, what could be more fun than that?_

Taeyeon then watches how the two anime starts making out passionately, her eyes glued to the screen, she gulps down the lump in her throat, her heart throbbing impatiently, cant wait to see what comes next but at the same time, she's afraid one of her maids might walk in on her.

The male anime hand was leading its way into the girl's uniform, he was rubbing underneath inside her panty, she started moaning.

 _Gee~ I should stop._

Taeyeon reaches out for her mouse to click the X button, but the moment stop, when the girl character of anime speaks, "sensei~ not too ahnn~ hard" Taeyeon's hand retreat back steadily.

She decided to continue watching.

She watches how the guy slower down his rubbing and how the girl was actually shutting and opening her thighs while moaning, "fasterrrrr, sensei"

Soon, the underwear were off, Taeyeon gulps every now and then, when she saw how the anime was actually leaking from her core, the guy started using his left hand to spread her clit open, when he uses his right finger to twist and press on the nub, igniting the anime moaning.

He then plunges two fingers into the girl, where she screamed-

"Kim Tae Yeon?"

"FUCK!"

Taeyeon knew she was caught red handed but she quickly pushes the laptop down all the way to the side, making it fall off from her table. When she turn around, she only finds her substituted teacher standing at her door, looking at her and then the laptop on the ground.

The screen blank out and is most probably spoiled from the falling impact, but Taeyeon would care less, since she hope her teacher didn't find out what she's watching.

"don't you knock?" Taeyeon spits, getting up from the chair, kicking her portable aside as Tiffany watches.

 _Rich people, never knows how to appreciate things – Tiffany._

"I did" Tiffany answers quietly as she steps in, Taeyeon walk over and closes the door.

"go take a sit" Taeyeon roughly points to the couch beside her big bed.

Tiffany did, as she was waiting for Taeyeon to make her way back to join her on the couch, her eyes lingers around Taeyeon's bedroom, which is far more bigger than her living room in her apartment. Taeyeon pop a chewing gum into her mouth as she sits in front of Tiffany, watching how her teacher was amaze with the size and beauty of her room is.

Tiffany snapped out of it as her eyes happens to pass Taeyeon, who is once again smirking.

"let's start"

Tiffany unzip her bag as she brings some books out, putting them on the table.

She switch places of her crossing her legs, in a flash, Taeyeon caught something with her eyes.

 _White. FUCK IT! Stop thinking dirty! That's your teacher!_

Taeyeon fake cough once.

 _It's exactly what the anime wore not long ago! SHIT SHIT SHIT! stop it!_

"now look-" Tiffany look at Taeyeon who isnt looking at her, neither responding towards her.

"hello? Kim tae yeon?"

"yeah?"

"focus" Tiffany eyebrows knitted close together as she glares at Taeyeon, when she finally got the attention from Taeyeon, she leaned forward towards the coffee table in front of her, pointing at the open text book, Taeyeon watches how Tiffany two firm breast pressed tightly against her thighs, how they were lightly pressed out sideways.

Taeyeon scratches her forehead hardly, rolling her eyes at how perverted her mind gets.

She leans forward but then sit back up straight right away as her mind is bothering her too much.

Tiffany once again looks at Taeyeon, their eyes met.

Right away, the moaning anime was replaying in her head now, only that this time, the character of anime slowly changes into Tiffany's face and in that replay, was Taeyeon, teasing Tiffany.

"ENOUGH!"

Taeyeon stands up immediately, making the chair she was sitting on, fall backwards, Taeyeon had both her hands on each side of her head, slightly pulling her hair.

 _Is she….a bipolar? – Tiffany._

"kim tae yeon….are you okay?"

Taeyeon ignores Tiffany, taking a deep breath, finally regaining her consciousness.

She walks over and sit herself next to Tiffany.

"what is it?" Tiffany ask as she looks at Taeyeon.

"I don't want you to be my personal teacher"

"what?"

"I said, I don't want you to be my personal teacher" Taeyeon repeated with annoyance.

 _But I need that kind of money…and no part time job can give me that kind of an amount! Ugh! Fine! I'll take this as bad luck~ Lady luck wasn't smiling on me this time, besides, I don't think I can stand this brat for too long anyway – Tiffany._

Tiffany nods her head, "fine" she reaches out and pack her books on the table.

But Taeyeon grab her wrist, "but I do want something from you"


	4. Chapter 4

They look at each other without a word the whole 1 minute.

"what do you want then?" Tiffany ask as she breaks the silence stare.

Taeyeon chewed her chewing gum a few times, before nodding her head to herself.

"I want you to be my slave"

Tiffany's eyes slowly opens widely as those words from Taeyeon mouth plays in her mind.

"YOU'RE A CRAZY BITCH! NO!" Tiffany yank her wrist free from Taeyeon, "im your teacher if you have forgotten!"

Taeyeon smirks, she continue chewing her gum annoyingly as she watch Tiffany packs the book into her bag, "don't forget about the deal"

Tiffany stops packing, as she slowly turns her head to look at Taeyeon, "what deal"

"aha, nice pretending" Taeyeon crosses her arms as she spits the chewing gum into the ashtray on the coffee table, "positive or negative?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany's waist.

Tiffany brings her hand up, but Taeyeon was much quicker as she see Tiffany was about to slap her across the face, she manage to grab Tiffany hand and stop her from doing something stupid.

Tiffany yank her hand away again, continuing packing her books as she decide to leave soon.

"I'm going to tell" Taeyeon says with a blackmailing voice.

"tell! Like someone is going to trust you" Tiffany ignores as she zip her bag up, slinging the handle on her shoulder as she gets up from the couch, away from Taeyeon.

"no one trust you kim tae yeon, you're cocky, a troublemaker and a liar, no one is going to trust you"

"you're forgetting, I am rich" Taeyeon stood up, "and I am more than ready to pay the media or the newspaper, for a front page"

Tiffany stopped from walking away.

 _No, this is going to ruin my career, my reputation, what are people going to think about me, how are they going to look at me or even look down on my foster family. *Tiffany hand tighten into a fist shape* I am going to kill her, I swear I will – Tiffany._

Tiffany turns around.

Seeing something she hated a lot again, the smirk coming from Taeyeon's face.

"changes of mind?"

"cant you think of something else?"

"other than being my slave?" Taeyeon thought for a moment but finally shakes her head, disappointing Tiffany's hope, "nope"

Tiffany sighs loudly.

"be my slave, for-" Taeyeon did a peace sign like when she brought up two fingers in view.

"t-two months!?" Tiffany stares, bewildered.

Taeyeon nod her head, "smart"

"Kim Tae Yeon, have you ever learn how to respect your elders?"

"you're just 3 years elder than me, Ms. Hwang, stop making yourself sounds so old"

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon in disbelief.

But she turns away, "hey, I didn't know your answer yet" Taeyeon shouts back.

"do whatever you want" Tiffany spits as she leaves the room, slamming the door shut close loudly.

Taeyeon smirks as she leans back onto the couch, crossing her arms behind her head as she lays onto it, resting, thinking of the things she would do to her substituted teacher.

Suddenly, Taeyeon gets up from her relaxing position, she gets out of her room and into the study room, which is also her dad's office.

 _Brilliant._

As usual, Yoona is already outside of Taeyeon's condominium, waiting for her, as they always goes to school together.

"hyung" she greets with a smile, but receive a big slap on the back from Taeyeon, "owwww~!"

"you want to die?" Taeyeon turns her head up, looking up, "my mum is home"

"is not like she can hea-"

Taeyeon got distracted by someone who came out from the apartment gate.

Tiffany hasn't been able to sleep properly last night as she cant think of the consequences of what Taeyeon is going to do to her, how it can actually ruin her life.

On the other hand, it was a news relief to her that Sunny wasn't pregnant, her period came the night after she did the test. It was a happy ending for Sunny but a bad beginning for Tiffany.

She doesn't want Sunny to feel guilty, so she didn't tell what happened, anyway, if it was for Sunny's family to foster her, she wouldn't have such wonderful life.

But her wonderful life has finally met the disaster, Kim Tae Yeon.

She tiredly slings the handle of her bag on her shoulder as she walks quietly.

She sighs out a few times or so, whenever her mind thinks about how a student of hers, can actually blackmailed her into being a slave.

 _Slave….that word sounds so bad already itself….what have I got myself into, man~ this is a nightmare…two months…it'll be quick….yes, it will just pass like a wink of an eye – Tiffany._

Just as Tiffany look up, the nightmare of her day just begin as she watches how Taeyeon walking towards her, early in the morning, with the biggest smirk ever on her face. But she was more disappointed when she realize, Taeyeon would know where she stayed.

"morning, ms hwang" Taeyeon greets sweetly, which puzzled Tiffany a lot, wondering where's the cocky attitude she saw yesterday, "hey, yoong, come meet my new-"

Tiffany watch how Taeyeon mouthed the word 'slave' with a big smile at the end.

"substituted teacher" Taeyeon says out loud proudly.

The tall girl, which is surprisingly taller than Tiffany herself too, smiles weakly, bowing as a greet.

"hi, Ms hwang. Im Yoon-Ah nimida" Yoona bows again.

"ms hwang, I want you to meet her, Yoona, my best pal" Taeyeon smiles fake-ly.

 _Best pal? Yoona seems all nice and polite, how can she even be close friend to such opposite people like Taeyeon? Uggh! – Tiffany._

Tiffany just slowly nods her head a few times.

"ah~ hold my bag" Taeyeon hand her bag out right in front of Tiffany, even Yoona eyes widens in surprise at Taeyeon's action, "my shoelace came off"

"aigoo, Tae, I can help you-"

Taeyeon shakes her head as she moves her bag away before Yoona can grab it, she hands it to Tiffany, Yoona watches in shock. Taeyeon tilt her head to one side, wondering why Tiffany isnt doing anything, Tiffany watches how Taeyeon react and totally get it, she slowly unwillingly, embarrassingly, took Taeyeon's bag.

Taeyeon gives a smirk before squatting down, only that, Tiffany realizes, Taeyeon shoelace were still tying up nicely.

 _She lied – Tiffany_

Taeyeon pretend to play with her shoelace, patted it and then getting up on her feet.

Taeyeon grabs her bag back from Tiffany, "thank you, Ms. Hwang" Taeyeon winks.

At that moment, Tiffany just wanted to slap that smirk off Taeyeon's face, for being disrespectful, but she needs to control herself as she is still a teacher in many of her students eyes, Yoona who is there, included.

"Tae, let's go" Yoona looks at Tiffany nervously, still cant believe her eyes and ears, witnessing what Taeyeon actually asked the teacher to do, "or we'll be late"

"dae" Taeyeon smirk as she carries the bag, "oh yeah-"

"ms Hwang, this is for you" Taeyeon pulls an envelope out from her pocket and hands it to Tiffany, "the assignment"

"come on, yoong" Taeyeon hug Yoona with one arm, walking away, she turn her head back to look at Tiffany, who is looking at the envelope and then their eyes met, Taeyeon smiled.

Tiffany watches as Taeyeon walks away, she then tear the envelope open, walking slowly as she reads the words on the letter.

Dear, Tiffany Hwang or should I say, Ms. Hwang? Whichever you prefer.

 _I hope you did not easily forgotten our deal last night, in my house, my room._

 _Your promise to me *wink* You, Ms Hwang known as Tiffany Hwang, has promised to be my slave for the two whole months. You will do whatever I say, whatever I asked you to, without the right to protest. You will also go out with me on the weekends, so I can make you do whatever I want. Please sign below the deal, to end this seal as a proof, if you are thinking about tearing this up, go ahead, because next thing before you know it, this letter will be printed into hundreds and pass around the whole school. Which might be fun as well?_

 _You can take your choice._

 _Or, we can do this a nice way, you sign this up and pass it back to me._

Yours sincerely, Master Tae.

 _Fuck! I hate you! *tiffany crunch the letter into a ball shape* what the fuck have I got myself into!? Damn it! Hold your anger hwang…..this brat, this short brat might just dare to do whatever she said in the letter, it wouldn't be good if the whole school knew about this. *tiffany carefully retrieve the letter back* just two months, it'll be quick, I promise, you can do it. You've go too far to let this small thing stops you…besides, all you have to face is after school, she cant do anything in school. She too, wouldn't want to be thrown out of school at such age – Tiffany._

Tiffany folds the letter nicely and slides it into her pocket.

"hyung"

"what"

"why do you treat ms hwang that way?" Yoona ask, wonderingly.

"what is wrong with how I treat her?" Taeyeon ask.

"she's a teacher, our teacher"

"she's not a teacher yet if she haven't steps into school" Taeyeon snorts.

"hyung~ I don't think this is a-"

"just chill" Taeyeon patted Yoona's head, "I know what I'm doing"

As they bid goodbye and Taeyeon enter her class, she once again, as usual, finds Park Bom sitting on her table, she got a little annoyed at how Park Bom wouldn't stop flirting with her.

Tiffany who is behind Taeyeon, "ta-" she said it too softly, sadly, Taeyeon did not hear anything, not even knowing that her substitute teacher is right behind her, as she walks towards her table.

Tiffany watches as Taeyeon walks over to her table, how she stood so near to Park Bom, standing in between Park Bom's open thighs, that fitted Taeyeon in between her.

 _Is…Kim Taeyeon a…..lesbian? *Tiffany's eyes widens* oh my god! Ewwwwww! – Tiffany._

Tiffany continue watches as Taeyeon now lean up so close towards Park Bom, who wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck steadily.

 _Gosh! This is a class for heaven sake! – Tiffany._

"get off my table" Taeyeon hissed angrily into Park Bom's ear.

Park Bom looks at Taeyeon, smiling seductively, "sexy" she did a kiss in the air, before leaping off the table.

"ms hwang?" one of the student looks at her teacher who is not moving.

Tiffany looks away from the 'couple', she greets her student with a smile, "hi, morning"

The student cant help but to smile back at Ms Hwang beautiful smile.

After teaching, Tiffany cant wait to get out from the class, she dislike how Taeyeon wouldn't take her eyes off her, everytime she turn around, Taeyeon would mouthed the word 'slave' and then smirking, but of course, when she did so, she make sure no students were looking at them.

Finally, God answers to Tiffany's prayer, the school bell rings, end of class, Tiffany quickly make her way out. But because she was trying so hard to leave quickly, she didn't watch who she's about to bang into, which made her fall on her butt.

"ooh" Tiffany drop all her files on the ground.

Siwon chuckle in a sorry way as he pulls Tiffany back onto her feet, in a quick hand, he pick up all the files she drops and hands it to her, watching Tiffany sweeping the dust of her skirt.

"sorry" Siwon apologize.

"is not your fault" Tiffany takes the files back in her hands, "I should be apologizing"

With that, the two teacher leaves, totally ignoring how the students in Taeyeon's class stare with them with awe.

All, except for one, Taeyeon was quite disturb at what she saw.

"hey, you want to go?" Sunmi beside Taeyeon ask, Taeyeon move aside, "er, no. Im not in the mood for food"

Taeyeon then walks away.

Taeyeon decide to go the bathroom, only to be delighted to see Tiffany in there too, fizing her lipstick, most lightly. They looks at each other, but Tiffany seems annoyed.

Taeyeon walk to one of the stall that happens to be close door, she kick it open.

No one inside.

"cant you be more gentle? You're a girl" Tiffany rolls her eyes, as she fix her hair a little.

Taeyeon shows her palm out, Tiffany stares at Taeyeon.

"letter?"

"is not with me" Tiffany answers bluntly, Taeyeon was about to erupt with anger as Tiffany can see, "but I'll return it to you later" she quickly says.

Which made Taeyeon smile from frowning in anger, "why not now?"

"there's some changes need to be amend on the letter itself"

Taeyeon slowly becoming angry again, "what is?"

"about hanging out on weekends"

"what is wrong with that?" Taeyeon eyed Tiffany.

The toilet door opens, revealing three girls about to come in, Taeyeon immediately points about them, "get out" she hisses, the three girls immediately scram out.

"Kim Taeyeon, stop being rude and mean"

"shut up and back to the topic" Taeyeon cross her arms.

"I cant go out with you on Sunday, I have church on that day" Tiffany explains.

"oh I see, so religious" Taeyeon tease.

"don't make fun of my religion"

"fine, I see you after school then" Taeyeon walks to the door.

"what?"

"you still need the money don't you? as far as I can see how your eyes sparks when I told you the offers. Come by and teach me, Ms Hwang" Taeyeon smiles naughtily and then leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyeon hears a few light knock on the door, she jumps up on her feet as she dash to the door, only smiling when she welcomes Tiffany into her room.

"on time"

Tiffany can only see smirk from Taeyeon, maybe is because, she dislike her so much, that's why.

"shall we start without a delay, I don't want to stay here too long" Tiffany already make her way to the study table, Taeyeon shrug her shoulders, closing the door.

She sits herself next to Tiffany as she watches Tiffany pulling out books from her bag.

Is then, Tiffany pull her phone out, setting an hour on her stopwatch function from her phone.

"what are you doing?" Taeyeon ask.

"an hour with you, nothing more"

"gee~ bummer, am I so hateful?" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon in the eyes, her face going nearer to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon gulps in enthusiasm.

 _What the hell is she doing?_

"yes" Tiffany hissed, glaring Taeyeon for a moment, before returning back to her previous composure. Taeyeon sigh, but she fold her arms and leaned close to the table lazily.

As Tiffany starts teaching, Taeyeon cant help but to stare at how Tiffany lips would move whenever she talks, sometimes, when her lips dries off, Tiffany would use her pink muscle to wet it, which made Taeyeon stares even more. All of a sudden, Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

Who is day dreaming.

"Kim Taeyeon"

Taeyeon who is deep in her thoughts, didn't seems to hear it.

"Kim Tae Yeon!" Tiffany gently slap Taeyeon hands.

"what wae!?" Taeyeon snapped out to reality.

"are you day dreaming when I'm teaching?"

"no" Taeyeon smirks, but she leans forward and pulls Tiffany face closer to her with her fingers.

Tiffany who is shock, stayed frozen, too shock to move that is.

"don't call me by my full name, just Taeyeon will do~ or…Tae if you prefer" Taeyeon smiles.

Tiffany pulls away when she finally get her senses back, she slaps Taeyeon fingers away.

"what do you think you are doing? Don't over play me, learn to respect"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, totally ignoring what Tiffany just said, "letter?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes this time and reach out behind to search in her back, when she did.

Her short skirt tends to pulls up a little, revealing too much the skin of her thighs, that is.

Taeyeon fought hard not to reach out and touch it, that would be call molesting.

And molesting your teacher aint a bright idea at all.

"here" Tiffany finally found the folded paper.

Taeyeon took it and threw it aside.

"don't you want to see it?" Tiffany ask.

"no need, I trust you" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany continues to teach Taeyeon.

"hey Tiff" Taeyeon pulls her chair forward as she makes her way closer to Tiffany.

"hey tiff?" Tiffany repeated the words that Taeyeon just said, "im your teacher, where's your respect again?"

"you're my slave, don't forget" Taeyeon answers back sarcastically.

Tiffany shuts her mouth in defeat.

"hey slave" Taeyeon smirks as she said that.

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon.

 _That's sexy~_

"what midget" Tiffany snapped back in sarcasm.

"m-midget? The heck! No!" Taeyeon grab Tiffany by her arm.

"what! ow! That hurts Taeyeon!" Tiffany pushes Taeyeon away, but she can already see Taeyeon smiling, "what are you smiling about"

"you just called me Taeyeon" Taeyeon smiles, idiotically.

"you ARE taeyeon anyway, urgh~ let's just continue"

"Tiff.."

"wha-mmmmmffffff!"

Tiffany was so surprise when she see how close Taeyeon face was to hers, of course it is, Taeyeon lips were stick to hers. Tiffany finally has the strength to push Taeyeon away.

Wiping her lips in disgust.

"what the hell is that kim tae yeon!"

"if you didn't know, well, is call a kiss" Taeyeon smile, happy just by the thoughts of it.

"I know what is! But why are you doing it to me-"

"because I want to, slave, before I get a real girlfriend of my own, I need some practice, seemingly, you came the right time"

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon disbelievingly, jaw dropping open wide.

"I am not a lesbian" Tiffany manage to say at last.

"bummer" Taeyeon crosses her arms, "like I care"

"what? you cant do whatever you want Taeyeon! I am your teacher if you happens to forget!"

"my slave you mean? As far as I remember, or were you the one forgetting?"

"I seriously hate you" Tiffany pack up her books, keeping them back into her bag.

"here" Taeyeon throws into Tiffany's bag, a couple of cash tied up with a rubber band.

Tiffany zips her bag up, getting up, she saw how Taeyeon stares at her thighs.

"ewwww"

Taeyeon looks up at Tiffany, "stay, slave" Taeyeon command.

"what?"

"shhhh~" Taeyeon hush Tiffany as she stands up too, now closing herself to Tiffany.

She touch Tiffany's face, letting her fingers brush tenderly at the side of Tiffany cheek.

Tiffany hand reach out, stopping Taeyeon from touching any further.

"this is one of the lesson slave, don't you dare slap my hand away" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany now.

Tiffany bite her lips nervously, she knew she cant disobey Taeyeon in any way, so she let her hand drop loosely to her side.

She watches how Taeyeon was looking at her, like a lion to its only meat.

Hunger.

Taeyeon goes closer towards Tiffany, their lips touch, but was break away right away as Tiffany's phone rings, Tiffany look away, making that as a reason as she search for her phone in her pocket, quieting it, "my time is up" she nervously, controlling her hand from shaking too much, as she slide it back into her phone.

Taeyeon saw it all, how Tiffany is shaking, she smirks, "okay, see you tomorrow, hwang. Wait. Give me your phone?"

"what…..why?"

Taeyeon just hand her palm out towards Tiffany, not wanting to explain any further.

Tiffany hesitantly puts her phone onto Taeyeon hand, as Taeyeon then uses Tiffany's phone to give a miss call to her own phone, "good, we can text each other now" Taeyeon smiles, returning Tiffany's phone back to her.

"ugh" Tiffany snatch her phone back and leaves.

"Taeyeon, should you think about joining us for one of the meeting for Lotte World?" Mrs. Kim ask as she drinks her soup. Taeyeon shakes her head without thinking.

"but you'll be the heiress" her mum explains further.

"in the future that is" Taeyeon slurps her soup loudly, dropping the spoon in the bowl with a clunk, wiping her mouth with the cloth, as she then gets up.

"honey, don't you want to wait for dessert?" Mrs. Kim asked.

"no, you both enjoy" Taeyeon skip her way to her room.

After securely closing her door, she jumps to her bed, laying on her tummy, she grabs her phone.

[hey ^^][tae][tiff]

Taeyeon then roll over and lays on her back, waiting patiently.

After 5 minutes have pass, the cheeky smile on her face was slowly replace with an angry expression. Being angry and frustrated, Taeyeon start calling Tiffany.

"you better pick up" Taeyeon hiss.

As the line was near the end of ringing, Taeyeon is about to burst into anger of flames.

She hears a 'hello' from the other end.

Tae : Tiffany!

Tiffany : ah? Taeyeon?

 _Wow, she sounded so soft spoken through the call….maybe we should call more often….she always talks to me so rough in person!_

Tae : why did you not reply my message?

Tiffany : ah? I was rushing out from the toilet when I heard someone calling.

Tae : Toilet? What were you doing?

Tiffany : gee, how stupid, I was bathing.

 _She was bathing…I see…wow…okay…_

That's when images of Tiffany standing under the running shower, water dripping onto her body, as Tiffany slowly reaches out for the bathing liquid, rubbing her-

Tiffany : Taeyeon? Are you still there?

Tae : er. Yeah.

Tiffany : what is it that you call.

Tae : just to hear your voice.

Tiffany : That's pathetic, look, I need my sleep, see you tomorrow.

Tae : see you soon. night.

Tiffany ended the call right away.

 _Well, at least she said see me tomorrow._

Going to school nowadays had been delightful for Taeyeon, how she always manage to come out from her condominium at the same time with Tiffany from the apartment, how they was force to walk to school together, with Taeyeon being in the middle, in between Tiffany and Yoona. Tiffany who on the other hand had no choice but to go along, as she has no reason to ditch Taeyeon anyway, since they are heading to the same place.

For Taeyeon, school really is not the place she gets bored anymore, she just cant wait for the time that Tiffany come around to her place to teach her.

Once again, Taeyeon boringly watches Tiffany mumbling into something that is related to the science subject. Being too bored, Taeyeon let her hand rest on Tiffany's thigh.

Tiffany moves a little, showing signs to Taeyeon that she's uncomfortable.

But Taeyeon, as usual, ignores it as her eyes pretending to focus on the book in front of them.

Tiffany sigh, having no choice but continues to teach, she sigh as she thought that she shouldn't have wear shorts today, but she'll drop it in her mind as a note to herself. Not to, in the future.

Taeyeon decide to do a little teasing, as her hand start to slowly rubs sensually against Tiffany's thigh, "taeyeon"

"what"

"stop it, please" Tiffany pressed on the 'please' at the end.

Taeyeon smirks, "just let me"

Tiffany squinted her eyes close for a moment, as she controls her emotion.

"tell me" Taeyeon gentle rubs slowly squeezes some part of Tiffany's thigh, "does this do the trick?"

"what-uhn-trick"

Taeyeon heard it, her eyes bright up in joy when she hears the small moan coming out from Tiffany and it was like music in her ears, she smiles.

"nothing. just wondering if my girlfriend in the future will like this or not when I do it to her"

"ewwww" Tiffany smack Taeyeon's hand away, just as Taeyeon glares at Tiffany, Tiffany's phone annoyingly rang, "times up" she smirk smartly.

"tomorrow is Saturday, I need you to wait for me by the park nearby, at 12pm sharp that is"

Tiffany let out a disappointing sigh as she unwillingly nods her head.

"wait" Taeyeon stands up, she then grab hold the back of Tiffany's head, slowly using her strength to push Tiffany from behind, so that their face was getting closer inch by inch.

"Taeyeon! No! not again!" Tiffany protested.

"oh hell yes. Everytime we bid goodbye"

With that Taeyeon pressed her lips against Tiffany's.

It was just a touch and Tiffany already pushes Taeyeon away, "you're getting way ahead with the deal"

"with my slave? I don't think so" Taeyeon smirks, letting go of Tiffany.

Tiffany wipes her lips, "I wonder if your family-"

"they wont be surprise, I told them already. They know I am into girls Think you can blackmail me?" Taeyeon jumps onto her bed, "not so easy"

"good for you. but I am not" Tiffany groans, she rolled her eyes, "see you tomorrow" Tiffany mumbles.

Taeyeon smiles, "see you soon"

Taeyeon changes into her nice clean looking shirt, putting a pair of brown jeans on, she check herself one last time before she leaves the house. Inside her heart, she cant wait to go out with Tiffany. She doesn't care, is the day when Tiffany is just Tiffany Hwang, not miss hwang, not her tutor, not her substitute teacher. Taeyeon nods her head, as she smiles to her own thoughts.

Cant wait to see Tiffany any sooner. Taeyeon took a seat on one of the empty swings.

After waiting for what it seems like, an hour, but actually, it was just 10 minutes away.

Taeyeon stands up in anger, breathing loudly through her nostril.

She then sees the familiar face, Tiffany, walking to the park.

Taeyeon walks to Tiffany angrily, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"oww" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"I've been waiting so long!"

"is only 11:30 for heaven sake, I came early" Tiffany whines a little.

Taeyeon only lets go of Tiffany when she realize, it was she herself who came too early, just because she was rather too excited for the date.

"let's go then" Taeyeon intertwine her fingers with Tiffany's but Tiffany pull away.

Tiffany shakes her head.

"what? why cant I hold my slave?" Taeyeon stares at Tiffany.

"is not necessary"

"I don't care, we're going on a date anyway"

"is not a date, it was a forced date. I do not have any willingness to-MMMMHFFFF!"

Tiffany pushes Taeyeon away, she look around, to only feel relief that the park is only just the two of them, when Taeyeon stole a kiss from her.

"stop kissing me!"

"your lips are so plump and attractive, you're blaming me?" Taeyeon smirks.

The two take the train to go to the town, since it was weekend, usually, lots of people taking the train to reach their destination without any jam, the train was literally packed.

A man manage to jumps into the train before the door close, he accidentally pushes Tiffany forward, towards Taeyeon, "uh" Tiffany tramples on her feet, as she steady herself, accidentally stepping on Taeyeon's shoe, "sorry" she quickly say when Taeyeon looks at her. Taeyeon ignores her and looks away, as she cant stand some stench coming from some people sweaty pits.

The man behind Tiffany started looking up and down of Tiffany thighs.

He lick his lips unconsciously.

He was so into the world of his own, as he totally didn't realize that someone is watching every single move he's doing. The man slowly slip one of his hand into his front pocket, started to rub his harden dick.

Tiffany look at Taeyeon, whose expression is dark already and she wonders why.

Taeyeon who is still watching how the man was rubbing his stick, is getting angrier.

The man bravely took a step forward towards Tiffany as his harden stick dry bump into Tiffany's ass.

"what th-" Tiffany cant even finish her sentence, as Taeyeon quickly tightens an arm around Tiffany, turning her around, so she is right behind her now, push up in the corner. Tiffany almost fall as the train stop at a station, so she reaches out and grab hold of Taeyeon's shirt from behind.

The man and Taeyeon had an eye battle, as they stare at each other.

The man got a little insecure, scared, with Taeyeon's intense stare.

The door of the train opens, Taeyeon brings her leg up and give one big sudden kick at the man, sending the man flying out from the train, falling onto the ground outside.

"I SWEAR, IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN IN ANY WAY, I'LL HAVE YOUR DICK CUT OFF"

Taeyeon shouts at the man, totally ignoring how the people in the train looking back and forth at her and the man, who is shock, laying on the ground. Even Tiffany, herself is shock, that Taeyeon would realize what the man did, shock that Taeyeon even dare to make such a move.

The door of the train, slide close.

Some people were admiring Taeyeon's bravery, some even claps for Taeyeon.

Taeyeon was breathing so angrily, that her chest is going up and down in a hard way.

Taeyeon then turns around, only to find Tiffany looking into her eyes, is one look she has never seen before, from Tiffany.


	6. Chapter 6

Tiffany and Taeyeon is still looking at each other, like they were in the world of their own.

Their stares only breaks apart, when the train comes to a sudden stop again.

This time, Taeyeon is the one who is stumbling around.

She almost fall, but she stop herself from falling, by pushing her hands at something, to prevent herself from falling, one on the glass of the train behind Tiffany, the other one on Tiffany's breast.

People were pushing in and out, making Taeyeon steps so much closer towards Tiffany, that there is no space for either of them to move. Tiffany felt her face, reddens.

Her breathing becomes unstable, Taeyeon who realizes it, smirks.

"kim tae yeon. Your hand" Tiffany blush in embarrassment.

"I know, but I can barely move now"

It takes Taeyeon so hard, not to give that well fitted in her hand breast, a squeeze.

Soon, when the doors of the train were closing again, giving some space for the two, Tiffany pushes Taeyeon's hand away. She looks at how her shirt was crumple, where Taeyeon hands had left not long ago, Tiffany glares at Taeyeon.

"hey, is not my fault.." Taeyeon smirks, now both her hands, pressing up against the glass behind Tiffany, trapping Tiffany in between. Tiffany snapped away from looking at Taeyeon.

"hey" Taeyeon whispers.

Tiffany have no choice but to look at Taeyeon angrily, "what"

"oooo, grumpy" Taeyeon teases with a smile, "kiss me"

"WHAT"

Passenger around them, looks at them, Tiffany covers her mouth, as she looks at them apologetically.

"shhhh~ not too loud" Taeyeon chuckles.

Tiffany looks away.

"hey" Taeyeon whispers again, "I said, kiss me" Taeyeon whispers into Tiffany's ear.

"no. not here-"

"slave~" Taeyeon purposely said it.

"fine" Tiffany grab Taeyeon's head away from leaning beside her face, she turns it around and kisses Taeyeon on the lips, pressing their lips so hard, much more hard than how Taeyeon usually steal kisses, "I hate you" Tiffany said in between the kiss, getting a smile from Taeyeon.

They pull apart finally.

A tear rolls down to Tiffany's cheek, Taeyeon got shock and stare at Tiffany eyes widen.

"tiff?"

"I hate you" Tiffany sob but wipe her tears away, looking away from Taeyeon.

"w-what" Taeyeon saw some passenger looking at Taeyeon unkindly.

"I said I hate you" Tiffany hisses, staring at Taeyeon, her eyes red, "you're torturing me"

"what…"

"first you force me to sign the deal, and now, you steal my first kiss, you ruin it" Tiffany crosses her arms.

Taeyeon got embarrass and a little piss off, as some passenger was looking at her, shaking their heads, "fine then"

Tiffany look at Taeyeon, just then, the train stops.

Taeyeon drops her arms loosely, rushing out from the train without Tiffany.

Tiffany who is shock, wanted to follows along, but too bad, the door slides close securely.

 _What the hell! First, she brings me out and then now what? leaving me? Fine! – Tiffany_

Taeyeon walks away even before the train leaves, Tiffany can only watch in shock.

 _She does that on purpose, saying those awful words in the train in front of unknown people, making people thinks I am a bad person when I just save her from being dry hump by some pervert man! Whatever…_

Taeyeon halt for a cab to stop, as her day was ruin, she decide to go home.

Tiffany got off from the next station, she decide to take a walk at the houses around there.

 _Maybe….what I said was too much, I've forgotten, she has just help me out in the train…well…why should I care! What am I talking about!? Why do I have to feel sorry now! She force me to kiss her! She forces our kiss! Our? I don't even want to kiss her anyway! She…ruins my life! – Tiffany._

A car honk at Tiffany, making Tiffany jumps up in surprise, the car stops next to her, the car window opens, "hey" siwon greeted.

"Mr. Choi" Tiffany bows a little as she smiles.

"going somewhere?"

Tiffany shakes her head.

"well, come on in" Siwon offers, Tiffany hesitated, "I'll send you to anywhere you want to go"

Tiffany decide to take the offer anyway.

"why are you here anyway" Siwon signals the car as he made a corner.

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "taking a walk?" she lied, "what about you"

"I stay here" he smiles.

Tiffany nods her head.

"is there anywhere that you want to go?"

Tiffany tried thinking, but every time she tries, the moment what happens in the train, just makes her pissed off, ruining her entire day. She shakes her head.

"can you send me home?" she ask nicely.

Siwon nods his head.

After much guiding from Tiffany, they finally reaches.

"come, let me walk you home" siwon offers as he switch the car to off.

Getting out from the car, he quickly makes his way to Tiffany's side.

 _Such a gentleman – Tiffany._

Just then, Siwon sees someone familiar.

"taeyeon-sshi?"

Taeyeon who was kicking small rocks with her feet, look up and saw one of her class teacher.

"hey, mr choi" she greets back, but she stop in her tracks as she sees who steps out from the car.

Tiffany smiles as she gets off from the car, smiling towards siwon, but her eyes was quickly caught with Taeyeon's, they stare at one another.

Taeyeon is only slowly becoming angry and is easily seen by Tiffany.

"thanks for the ride, Siwon" Tiffany says, "I'll see you in school on Monday"

Siwon nods his head, "yes then, good bye"

Taeyeon angrily walks into the compound of the place, away from looking at Tiffany and Siwon.

"see you then" Siwon gets back into his car, with Tiffany waving goodbye.

She only leaves when she can barely see Siwon's car. But just as she walks in, she finds Taeyeon was sort of waiting for her, with the arms cross, Taeyeon look piss.

Taeyeon walks to Tiffany, grabbing her wrist, she practically drags Tiffany towards her condominium.

"Taeyeon- wait" Tiffany cant stop herself cos although Taeyeon is much shorter than her in height wise, but on strength wise, Taeyeon is not stoppable.

Just as they got in, near the many post box, Taeyeon roughly pushes Tiffany to slam behind the post box. "ouch" Tiffany flinch a little in pain, rubbing her back, as she glares at Taeyeon.

"why were you in his car"

"because he saw me- wait" Tiffany stares at Taeyeon angrily, remembering how she left her in the train, "why should I explain?"

Taeyeon and Tiffany exchange glares, next thing, Taeyeon kiss Tiffany hard.

Tiffany is struggling but she did not pushes away Taeyeon as quick as Taeyeon predicts.

The lift beeps, announcing that its arrival.

Their kiss were stop, watches as the door opens, a lady who is obviously rich, as Tiffany looks at.

From head to toe, no one can not know how rich this lady is.

"mum" Taeyeon speaks, Tiffany's eyes widens.

Mrs. Kim head tilted to the side, to have a look at the person behind Taeyeon.

"who's this?" she asked in a cold voice.

"my tutor" Taeyeon answers coolly, "and we're running late for my class"

Taeyeon let her hand feels behind and grabs Tiffany the hand, pulling Tiffany into the lift.

"what, wait-"

Taeyeon already press numerously on the 'closing' button of the lift.

"taeyeon, that's your mum, she wants to say somet-mmmmfhhh!"

Tiffany was shut by Taeyeon, whose lips were once again on hers.

Tiffany didn't protest but neither did she kiss her back, she knew she cant do anything, she'll still get kiss anyway even if she push Taeyeon away, and that would just make Taeyeon gets to kiss her twice, so she stayed quiet.

 _She's enjoying it isnt it? She's not pushing me away!_

Taeyeon groans when the lift beeps it's arrival at the floor she's at.

She breaks the kiss, looking at Tiffany, but no nothing, no expression was portrays on Tiffany's face. A girl with short sexy bob black haircut is looking at them with an odd expression.

"master taeyeon" the girl greets when she finally realizes who it is.

"hey, Nicole" Taeyeon steps out from the lift, she turn around to look at Tiffany, "have fun in church tomorrow, bye"

Tiffany who didn't know how to react or what to say, just nods her head quietly, her eyes still not taking off the beautiful sexy looking maid, that stands beside Taeyeon, eyes not taking off Taeyeon for even a second, even when she is being stared by Tiffany.

The lift of the door is about to close, until Taeyeon block it, putting her hand in between the closing doors, making her and being hit at the same time by the doors, the doors of the lift slide back open, Tiffany is shock, where else, she saw how worry Nicole acts.

"master tae~"

Taeyeon who doesn't seems to hear it, still has her eyes on Tiffany.

"you never say that you'll see me again"

"huh?"

"you always say it whenever we bid goodbye"

"what?"

Taeyeon rolls her eyes as she groans, "seriously? Pabo"

"I really don't get it" Tiffany replies.

The doors is about to close again, but Taeyeon step one of her feet out, to let the doors hit her feet and opens again, "see you tomorrow, that thing?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, finally getting what Taeyeon means, "see you tomorrow"

"see you soon" Taeyeon winks, she takes her feet away.

Tiffany see how Nicole grab hold of Taeyeon's hand that were being clamp not long ago, she see how Nicole rubs Taeyeon's hand, "are you okay, master tae?" she gently blows Taeyeon hand.

Taeyeon just smile, nodding her head as she walks away.

 _Kim Tae Yeon smiling? She smiles? I never seen that before….oh god! What am I thinking! Who cares! – Tiffany_

Tiffany pressed on the 'G' button of the lift.


	7. Chapter 7

Tiffany walks into the staff room and is only greeted by Siwon with a small red box.

"what is it" Tiffany smiles, following Siwon to an empty table.

"you'll see it for yourself" Siwon smiles as he offers a seat to Tiffany.

When they both finally seated, Siwon pushes the red box towards Tiffany, "for you"

"for me?"

Siwon nods his head, giving his charming smile.

"hyung" Yoona nudge Taeyeon with her elbow, who is beside her, "look"

"what?" Taeyeon looks at Yoona.

Yoona then nod her head towards the side of their direction, Taeyeon look.

Through the open curtain big window, Taeyeon see what Yoona means.

Taeyeon saw that Tiffany is sitting with Siwon, both saying something, which Taeyeon hadn't have a clue about it, they were smiling and even laughing.

Taeyeon watches how Tiffany would smile shyly at Siwon at times and Taeyeon has never seen such gentle face of expression from Tiffany before. It boils the anger in her so much.

"aren't they a matching couple?" Yoona smiles, not realizing how angry Taeyeon is getting right now.

"couple?" Taeyeon looks at Yoona.

The both continue to peak at the two teacher, who were the only one in the staff room.

"don't you think so too? The two were so into one another, that they barely realize someone is watching them!" Yoona giggles cutely.

This only made Taeyeon even more angry.

Tiffany slowly opens the box, only to reveal a beautiful looking cheese cake.

"wow!" Tiffany smiles brightly, she then sees the Hello Kitty mini toy standing on top, "yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~ kitty!" Tiffany is already pulling the Hello Kitty out, smiling happily.

"you like Hello Kitty?" Siwon ask, Tiffany who is really very happy, nods her head, excitingly.

"good" Siwon looks at Tiffany, he finds himself smiling too.

Tiffany place the kitty on the table as she wanted to pull the mini forks out for herself and Siwon.

"hey, what are you two looking at?" Bora ask, as she see how Yoona and Taeyeon has been staring at something and even now, both are ignoring her, or not knowing her presence.

The three students continue to watch how Tiffany and Siwon interacts.

One of the forks drop onto the floor, "sorry, I'll get it"

"tiff-"

Tiffany is already leaning downwards, reaching out for the fork she dropped.

The three students eyes widens.

"wow! Ms. Hwang is giving Mr. Choi a live blowjob" Bora says jokingly.

This ticks Taeyeon off, she push Yoona aside as she launch herself towards Bora.

Both were throwing punches at each other, Taeyeon is punching Bora for saying such remarks.

While Bora is punching back in defense for herself.

"yahhhh!" Yoona screams.

Tiffany who happens to look out from the window, stood up immediately.

"whats wrong?" siwon looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany puts both forks onto the table, "there's student fighting outside"

With that, she leaves the staff room, quickly making her way towards the fighting scene.

Taeyeon is already sitting on top of Bora, punching the girl, while Bora is strangling Taeyeon by the neck. Yoona tried pulling the two apart. But not much help as Taeyeon would push her away.

"hyung~" Yoona pleaded.

Some teachers manage to break them apart, pulling Taeyeon away, who is kicking her legs, it takes two teachers to pull Taeyeon away finally, Taeyeon nose were oozing blood out, while her lips were cut bleeding. Tiffany finally made it with Siwon beside her.

She looks at Taeyeon in disbelief, shaking her head slowly.

Taeyeon breaks herself free from the two teachers grip, it only triggers her anger again when she sees Tiffany standing right next to Siwon, both…actually does look good together.

Siwon blocks Taeyeon from going any further, "I believe you have something to say to Bora"

Taeyeon glares at Siwon, then to Tiffany who is crossing her arms, slowly nodding her head in agreement, "what"

"I believe you should apologize to Bora-sshi"

"what" Taeyeon glares at them angrily, but because she doesn't want to gets herself into trouble as her mum already warns her about ruining the reputation of her standards, Taeyeon tries her very best to control herself properly, instead of throwing a punch right into Siwon's face, she unwillingly says, "sorry" she glares at Tiffany one last time, before banging her shoulders against Siwon's chest, leaving the scene.

"okay, fight is over, everyone, back to what they are doing" Siwon announces.

The two teachers smile at Siwon, and helps Bora to the infirmary.

"shall we continue where we left, Tiffany?" Siwon looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany nods her head, admiring Siwon's way of handling the situation, even admiring him even more that he is able to make Taeyeon apologize for her wrong. As she was about to follow Siwon. Yoona step up and taps Tiffany shoulder, "ah, yes?"

Yoona bows a little, "Sorry, Ms. Hwang, but I don't think Taeyeon is in any fault in this situation"

"Yoona-sshi, I know she is your best friend, but that is not the way to-" Siwon was cut off by Yoona who is shaking her head furiously.

"no, Bora said something, which is disrespectful towards Ms. Hwang and Mr. Choi" Yoona explain.

"what did she exactly said?" Siwon ask.

Yoona shakes her head, but she pulls Tiffany further away from Siwon, and then whispers into her ear closely, "we have been sneaking a peak at you and Mr. Choi-"

Tiffany's eyes widens, but she keep quiet, awaiting for Yoona's continuation.

"when you drop something and picking it up, Bora is giving naughty remarks such as you are giving blowjob" Yoona felt herself embarrass as she said those words to her teacher.

Tiffany felt shock.

"next thing before I knew it, Taeyeon push me aside and launch herself towards Bora" Yoona finishes her explanation, finally pulling herself away from Tiffany.

"see, you cant blame Taeyeon for that isnt it"

Tiffany bite her lips.

 _I've misunderstood Taeyeon, I over judge the situation….-Tiffany_

"tiffany, what's wrong? What is it" Siwon ask.

Tiffany shakes her head, "I'll see you later" as she leaves.

"where are you going….?" Siwon watches as Tiffany walking in fast pace to somewhere.

"talk later" Tiffany waves goodbye, Siwon waves back unknowingly.

"thanks yoona" Tiffany did a small head bow and left into the building.

Tiffany stops by the infirmary, but she only sees Bora and the nurse there.

That's when Tiffany remembers, Taeyeon is injured too but none care or actually brought her to the infirmary and they even made her apologize to Bora. Tiffany walks into the infirmary.

Tiffany glares at Bora, but the nurse greets Tiffany, she quickly soften her expression, looking at the nurse with a smile, "can I have some cotton and plaster?"

"oh, are you injured Ms. Hwang?" the nurse ask worriedly.

"no" Tiffany then turn her gaze towards Bora, "but Taeyeon is"

"oh okay, sure" the nurse pass what Tiffany requested.

"thanks" with that Tiffany quickly leaves, she knew exactly where she needs to head to, the girls bathroom.

Indeed, her guesses were right, she smile as she sees Taeyeon sitting on the sink counter top, legs crossed, a bundle of tissue in Taeyeon's grip, with blood.

Taeyeon didn't realize Tiffany's presence.

She roughly rubs away her nose which was still oozing blood out.

 _Fuck! That girl can punch!_

Taeyeon throws the tissue away onto the floor, grumbling as she fails to stop her nose from bleeding, she watches how the tissue fall onto the ground, the tissue that contains her blood from her nose, that's when she sees a pair of high heels at the corner of her eyes.

She looks up, only to find Tiffany standing there, when Tiffany saw Taeyeon, she starts walking to her, Taeyeon looks away.

"here" Tiffany shows her hand, which has the cotton and plaster sitting on her palm, "you'll be needing the cotton I guess" Tiffany tries to look at Taeyeon, but Taeyeon just wouldn't let her.

Tiffany knew, she knew Taeyeon is mad.

"taeyeon, yoona told me everyth-"

Tiffany cant even finish what she wanted to say, just as Taeyeon jump off from the sink counter.

She reaches out and grab a couple of tissues again, totally ignoring Tiffany's cotton.

Checking herself out in the mirror, she was disappointed to see a cut on her lips.

With that, she leaves the girls bathroom, not even talking or looking at Tiffany.

 _Why is she acting that rudely again! Nevermind, I'll apologize to her later in the evening during tutor time – Tiffany._

Tiffany steps into the last period of the class, only surprise to see Park Bom sitting right next to Taeyeon's seat in the class, but Taeyeon is nowhere in sight.

"er….where's kim taeyeon?" Tiffany ask as she walks into the class, wondering.

"here" Park Bom smiles happily, pointing below.

Tiffany wonders what Park Bom means.

"Taeyeon is laying down on Bom's lap, Ms Hwang, her nose wouldn't stop bleeding" one of the students explains.

 _What! she cant do that! She's in the class and….im in the class…. – Tiffany._

As Tiffany walks around passing the new notes, she slows down her walking pace when she's about to walk to where Park Bom is. She's only in shock and perhaps, a little anger too? As she see how Taeyeon was sleeping soundly, Park Bom has actually pulled her skirt so high up, that anytime if Taeyeon turn her head to the side, she can literally sees her underwear.

"Bom, isnt that unnecessary for pulling your skirt that high up?" Tiffany ask quietly.

"oh? Taeyeon says my skirt is making her feel hot and uneasy, so I think she's feeling better this way" Park Bom answers happily, leaving Tiffany speechless at the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole opens the ringing door bell, greeting with her cute eye smile, "hi, you're here to teach master Tae again?" Tiffany just nod her head, all she wanted to do now, is see how is Taeyeon doing, "master tae isnt feeling that well, so she hid herself in the room all day"

"ah, jinja?" Tiffany looks at Nicole.

Nicole nods her head sadly, she beam a pouts, "im so worry"

 _You're not the only one – Tiffany._

"I'll be making some caramel tea for master then" Nicole cheers all of a sudden, "master love it, Miss, would you want one?"

Tiffany shakes her head, "thanks" she then heads towards to Taeyeon's room.

She knock a few times, not getting any respond, she slowly twist the door knob open,

Taeyeon is sitting on the bed, looking at her phone.

 _Why the hell is she here! Oh yeah~ to teach me….hmph! from a person who actually agrees with mr. choi! I am so not in the mood to study._

"you can go back, I don't feel like getting tutor today" Taeyeon mumbles in annoyance without looking at Tiffany.

Tiffany closes the door, "we said it in the deal, that I'll be teaching you an hour a day"

"well, I don't need you today"

 _Stubborn midget – Tiffany._

"well, I need the money" Tiffany lies, the truth is, she doesn't like the way Taeyeon is treating her now, given all cold treatment. She knows it's her fault, but, at least, if Taeyeon wasn't this cold towards her, things would have been more easier for Tiffany to apologize.

"fine, stay here for an hour then leave" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

Tiffany sits at the edge of Taeyeon's bed, "fine" both playing a stubborn roles.

It was only 10 minutes, when Taeyeon finally peak at Tiffany, who is just sitting there, quietly.

"go away" Taeyeon lightly kick at Tiffany, but it made Tiffany hit the wooden bed post at the end.

"ouch~" Tiffany's waist felt hurt.

Taeyeon immediately gets up and went straight to Tiffany's side, "im sorry, are you alright?"

Tiffany stops looking at her own waist, slowly looking at how worriedly Taeyeon looking at her waist right now.

 _What is she doing to me…..first she kick me, now she gets all worried? i…..i just don't know what to say….. – Tiffany_

Tiffany's eyes lingers upon the cut lips.

Taeyeon feels the stare, she doesn't needs sympathy, so Taeyeon back away.

Tiffany for the first time, pulled Taeyeon to a stop by the collar, "stop it"

"what"

Taeyeon can only freeze in her position, she really did stop anyway, and is because of Tiffany's sudden moves.

"stop moving away from me" Tiffany blurts, easily, those words she blurted out, were easily misunderstood by Taeyeon, who slowly has a smile creeps upon her face now.

"is not what you are thinking" Tiffany quickly explains.

"how do you even know what I'm thinking?" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany gulps, "i-"

And she was ready, as she saw how Taeyeon was moving forward, literally crawling closer to her.

She knew, Taeyeon was about to kiss her. For the first time, her body wasn't tense, like how it normally does whenever Taeyeon would steal kisses, this time, she was ready. Maybe it was because of how she is used to Taeyeon about to kiss her moment.

The moment Taeyeon pressed her lips upon Tiffany's, she pulls herself away.

"fuck" Taeyeon hissed, her fingers gently touching the part where it's cut.

Tiffany felt bad, for agreeing on making Taeyeon apologize, when Taeyeon was just protecting her image as a teacher, "taeyeon~"

"yeah?" Taeyeon was still hissing in pain as her fingers feel her cut lips.

Tiffany grab Taeyeon hand from stopping her from touching, "stop touching it…your fingers might be dirty and your injury might get infected"

 _Wow….i've never seen this side of her before….so caring….i just…..love it….i want to be care by someone…._

Truth is, Taeyeon has always been neglected by her parents since the both are always busy going out for meetings or gatherings or party function ever since she was 8 till now.

She's mostly home alone with the butler and maids at home, so she usually stuck herself in the room till dinner time.

Tiffany finally come to her senses of how she is reacting, she lets go off Taeyeon and stands up abruptly, her phone alarms her in time, of one hour has pass. Taeyeon grab Tiffany by the wrist.

"stay" Taeyeon ask softly.

Seeing how Tiffany hesitated, Taeyeon stands up on the bed, which made her so much taller than Tiffany, "be my girlfriend" Taeyeon whispers, shocking Tiffany.

"I cant" Tiffany finally replies.

"you cant?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, but not letting her arms around Tiffany's waist go.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, feeling sorry, "I am not who you think I am….i am into boys taeyeon"

"but I love you more than any guys could" Taeyeon answers without hesitation.

"taeyeon" Tiffany shakes her head, "I really cant….my parents….wouldnt be happy if they-"

"I love you more than my parents"

This time, Tiffany pushes Taeyeon away, "how could you say such thing? Taeyeon, your parents give you life! You barely even know me, we barely know each other, and you're already confessing? You just knew me for two weeks, and that is also as your teacher that is"

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon, bewildered and disbelievingly.

"how can you say that you love me, when you don't know me at all"

"I can spend the rest of my life that I have, to know you"

Tiffany slowly shakes her head, "I cant, Taeyeon. Stop it, please don't make this hard for me"

"what is so hard? Trying?"

"I don't have such feelings for you" Tiffany explain, she's trying hard not to hurt Taeyeon.

"not even a little?"

"i-"

 _I don't know…..i cant answer that – Tiffany._

"fine"

 _I don't want to lose her to any jerks, especially …..he's not the one for her! Sorry tiff, I was trying to be nice, but you're making this hard. We'll have to do this the hard way then._

"since you're my slave, I want you to be my trial girlfriend" Taeyeon smirks.

"trial girlfriend? That's impossible!"

"Impossible? Read the letter again, if you wants to, you have no right to protest when I want to do anything, you've signed the paper, tiff"

Tiffany remembers every single words on the paper, true, the paper did stated what Taeyeon said just now. Taeyeon knew she has trapped Tiffany when Tiffany stayed quiet, not fighting back, "come" Taeyeon pulls Tiffany to her, hugging the girl.

Within seconds, Taeyeon pushes Tiffany onto her soft comfy bed, as she gets on top of Tiffany.

As for Tiffany, all this were new to her, she never has a boyfriend. She's always been this nerd in her class during the past, just studying, although a few boys had been dying to date her.

She rejected without hesitation.

"and I have the right to do whatever I want" Taeyeon smirks, leaning closer down towards Tiffany who is shutting her eye lids tightly close, a knock interrupted them.

Taeyeon gets off from Tiffany, walking to the door, opening the door.

"master tae" Nicole greets happily, walking in with a tray in her hands.

Taeyeon can only smile back sweetly, a smile that Tiffany has never seen before.

"your favor- oh gosh! Master tae! What happened!?" Nicole reaches out, slightly and gently brushing her fingers at Taeyeon's cut lips, "is it painful master?" Nicole was so focus on brushing the cut lip, her tongue was slowly in sight.

Tiffany stares in shock and Taeyeon caught her reaction.

Taeyeon smirks, before slowly backing her head away, "im fine, Nicole, thanks" she purposely lean up close, kissing Nicole by the cheeks.

Nicole is blushing furiously, where else, Tiffany is even more shock.

"I'll go get the dinner ready, master" Nicole blushes, leaving.

Taeyeon casually relaxing herself on the couch, blowing small air to the hot caramel tea.

Tiffany gets up and off from Taeyeon's bed.

 _She treats her maid better than me! Fuck! Slave it is…she's actually treating me as a slave, as her trial for everything! For her future girlfriend! Slave….that's what I am for her – Tiffany._

"I need to go" Tiffany walks to the door.

"ah~ don't forg-"

"night, I'll see you in school tomorrow"

"correction, we'll see each other tomorrow before going to school, see you soon, Tiffany" Taeyeon smiles as she sips a little from her cup.


	9. Chapter 9

Taeyeon waited for Tiffany, it had been a small routine for them.

This time, Yoona isnt there to join the two of them.

Tiffany walks to Taeyeon, "where's yoong?"

"she call in sick today" Taeyeon answers coolly, where Tiffany just nod her head.

Then there's a honk from behind, shocking them both at the same time.

The two turn around, only Tiffany recognize the car and who it belongs to.

"siwon?"

"siwon?" Taeyeon mutters along.

Siwon gets out from the car, "ah~ just in time, come on in tiff. Let me fetch you to school."

"but taeye- Taeyeon?" Tiffany watches as Taeyeon is already walking not far away, away from her, somehow, it aches her to see Taeyeon acts that way, "mianhae, Siwon ah~ I've promised Taeyeon to tell her about the notes on Science that she doesn't understands"

Siwon mouthed 'oh' but nodding his head, "my lost, see you in school then"

Siwon drives away.

Taeyeon watches as the car zooms off, she cuss under her breath, "always leaving me"

"what?" Tiffany playfully bumps shoulders with Taeyeon, scaring Taeyeon, who jump a few inches away from Tiffany, staring at her disbelievingly, Taeyeon then look at the car that left far away.

"I thought-"

"thought what? I was in the car?" Tiffany smirks, for the first time.

Taeyeon is stunned stupidly but looking very cutely, nodding her head in admitting.

"pabo" Tiffany bumps her shoulder again against Taeyeon's, sticking her tongue out at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon unconsciously smiles.

 _She's so cute….i really don't want to lose her._

It wasn't long for Taeyeon to be bored off. Again.

"tae, the exam is around the corner, you need to FOCUS" Tiffany stares at Taeyeon who is day dreaming, but her eyes once again lingers upon the scar on Taeyeon's lip, which is still visible.

"come"

"huh?" Tiffany reply confusingly.

Taeyeon already grab Tiffany by the wrist, roughly swinging Tiffany towards the bed, making Tiffany fall on her butt on the bed, Taeyeon was being impatient today, kissing Tiffany ever so roughly, like her life depends on it.

"mmmfff~" Tiffany tries to fight against the kiss, but it wasn't long when she felt something wet slides in between her open lip, is not long for her to realize it was Taeyeon's tongue playing inside her mouth, Tiffany was pushing Taeyeon away, but her hands were pressed up above her head, under Taeyeon's grip.

Taeyeon breaks the kiss, "is my first time too, so…" Taeyeon leans down again to kiss Tiffany.

 _It's her first time kissing someone? Like me…i….have to…..uhnnnnn….stop her…..mffffff – Tiffany_

It was long when Taeyeon was so into the French kiss they were sharing, her hands were forgetting to hold up Tiffany hands up behind her. Having the chances now to push Taeyeon away for Tiffany, she was only to find herself automatically wrapping both arms around Taeyeon's neck, pushing the girl kissing her even deeper.

"tiffany~~~~" Taeyeon moans, as looks into Tiffany's eyes, lust is what she sees, "I want your tongue in my mouth~"

"mmmmf" Tiffany lifts her head up as she obeys Taeyeon's request this time, her tongue going into Taeyeon's mouth, at that moment, she has nothing in her mind, no reason to object their kissing session, she just want that heating kiss to continue, she wants to feel the tongue in her mouth roaming inside. It was the two of them first kiss and as for Tiffany, she just want to explore herself more in the kissing session, what it feels like to make out, she heard it so much from Sunny but she has never know what it feels like, Taeyeon was her first and she hate to admit, Taeyeon always manage to make her knees goes weak whenever she latches her lips against hers. For Taeyeon case, she wasn't lying when she said it was her first time, it was her first time of French kissing with someone, although she has been watching Japanese anime making out, she never knows what is like to have tongue in her mouth or hers in someone and now, she knows.

Taeyeon smiles to herself at how Tiffany was obviously enjoying the kissing session.

Somehow, somewhere, some time, Taeyeon hands had life of its own, it's already rubbing its way on Tiffany's waist.

"mmmmmmmf~"

Tiffany let out a moan as she felt Taeyeon squeezes her waist at the side.

Tiffany breaks the kiss, her hand quickly stops Taeyeon, pulling Taeyeon hands out from her shirt from the continuation of touching her even further. Taeyeon look at Tiffany, slightly annoyed, for some reason, Tiffany is afraid whenever the dark brown orbs stares angrily at her, she looks away, hiding the tears that was containing in her eyes now.

But Taeyeon can see, the girl underneath her right now is fighting for the tears to stay inside so hard that her eyes becomes even more red every seconds that pass and it hurts her heart.

"Fany?" Taeyeon voice came out softly.

Tiffany shakes her head slowly, biting her bottom lips, "please…..dont"

And that hurts Taeyeon a lot, she lift Tiffany head to look at her, seeing how red and watery those pretty eyes were, hurts Taeyeon even more than she thought it could.

Taeyeon leans down and kisses Tiffany on the lips before climbing off her, laying down next to Tiffany on her folded arms behind her head, "but we will" she ended with a smirk, as she starts imagining things. Tiffany freeze in her position, not knowing what to say after hearing such things from Taeyeon. She quickly gets up, sitting on Taeyeon's bed, slowly looking at Taeyeon nervously. Taeyeon look back at Tiffany, smirking.

 _What does she mean 'we will' no~ I will never lose my virginity to someone who doesn't even loves me for real….i wont lose it to someone who isnt going to appreciate me….i wont lose it to someone who calls me as her slave, I would never lose it to someone who doesn't even respect me, especially, not losing it to someone who just uses me for her own benefit of trial! NO WAY – Tiffany._

"tiff?" Taeyeon touches Tiffany cheek from the side, Tiffany moves away, Taeyeon frowns.

"what are you thinking about?"

Tiffany shakes her head, getting up from Taeyeon's bed, "I have to go-"

Taeyeon sits up quickly, pulling Tiffany into a tight hug, Tiffany stay un-move.

"you'll see me tomorrow?" Taeyeon ask innocently.

Tiffany did not answer but Taeyeon felt Tiffany nodding her head, acknowledging her answer to Taeyeon's question.

"good. See you soon" Taeyeon lets go of Tiffany.

Tiffany gets onto her feet, leaving the room, closing the door, she leans her back against Taeyeon's door, she touch her own chest, feeling how fast her heart is beating.

 _Is so odd, she's always like this. she wants me to tell her that I'll see her again or see her tomorrow just so she can reply me 'I'll see you soon'…..that weird midget…. – Tiffany._

"ah, miss, leaving huh" Nicole smiles as she walks with a tray of nicely cut fruits on it, in a bowl.

Walking towards where Tiffany is, who just nods her head.

Tiffany watches Nicole from head to toe, how the maid dress up was totally unnecessarily cute and sexy in some kind of way, like an anime jumping out from a well drawn manga.

"excuse me" Nicole politely bows her head a little, Tiffany steps aside, allowing Nicole to knock the door and enters the room, closing the door.

 _I should just go…. – Tiffany_

"ah nicole!"

Tiffany hears a loud joyful voice squealing, which she recognize it belongs to Taeyeon.

Somehow, Tiffany feet didn't react much and made her stayed in that position.

 _What the…..i should be going…what the hell am I still doing here? – Tiffany._

"gosh~ I love you so much!"

Taeyeon added, Tiffany felt herself boiling a little when she heard such remark.

 _So, she's been using me as a trial just so she can impress Nicole, the maid? Perhaps….she has always wanted Nicole? I mean who wouldn't want Nicole! She's hot, sexy, cute and caring and she can cook! No, I should be going, because….i don't care…yeah, I really don't – Tiffany._

With that, Tiffany leaves.

Tiffany opens her mouth widely as she lets out a tired yawn.

"you can catch flies with that huge mouth of yours you know" Sunny teases as she walks into the kitchen, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall, which shows that its already pass 12, "why are you not sleeping yet?"

Tiffany use her red pen and points to the stack of papers in front of her, "marking…ahhhh~~" she yawns again, "the papers"

Sunny pulls out the carton of milk, drinking it immediately, she then lazily lays sideway on the counter, watching Tiffany marking the papers, "wait" Sunny slams her palm on one of the exam paper, her eyes slowly widens, "oh my god! Taeyeon Kim!"

"what~ why?" Tiffany look at Sunny, confuse.

"you didn't tell me that you are teaching her class!" Sunny squeals in delight.

"shhhh~ you might wake the rest up….what is it with Kim Taeyeon to you?"

"seriously?" Sunny snorts and rolls her eyes, her hand still caressing Taeyeon's exam papers.

"we're talking about the riches girl in the school, not only that, she is one of the richest girl in korea also…besides of her property, lets talk about her good looks, although on height wise, me and her has not much difference, but god~ who can ignore that small dimple that appears whenever she smiles too hard! It was sooooooooooooooo cute! There was once, before you joins our school, she was like this getting an award for a drawing contest, she was called up to the stage, she gave an awkward smile, so many people squeals like a fangirl at that moment, it was sooooooooooooooooooooo cute"

Tiffany watches as how Sunny was looking so happy while explaining, telling her story about Taeyeon to her.

"she's rather cool, she don't talk much to others, so many girls flock around her all the time, if she ever smiles to you, count yourself as the lucky one~ oh gosh~~~" Sunny smiles cutely, like she's imagining she is looking at Taeyeon right now.

 _She must have not know the real kim tae yeon…..if she does, she wont be thinking of her this way – Tiffany._

Tiffany just let out a sad chuckle, before continuing her marking of the papers, but Sunny quickly snatches Taeyeon's paper, "yah, what are you doing?"

Sunny brings the exam paper up to her nose as she sniffs it.

"ewww! Soon kyu!" Tiffany snatches the exam paper back.

"yahhh~ let me see~" Sunny whines pleadingly.

"no, if you want to see, ask her, since she stays right next to our apartment"

Sunny eyes widens, looking at Tiffany, "how did you know?"

"er…."

 _Shit! what was I thinking! – Tiffany._

"I saw her walking home before, at the same time with me" Tiffany lies.

Sunny let out another happy squeal again, clapping her hands happily.

"shhhhhhhhh!"

Sunny nods her head, as she playfully place an index finger in front of her plump lips.

"good! I'll wait for her tomorrow"

"but…you don't even know what time she'll leave~"

"I'll get up early, wait for her"

"for her?"

"that's kim tae yeon, Fany unnie!" sunny smile and kisses Tiffany at the cheeks, "love you, good night!"

Tiffany watches how happy Sunny looks like, skipping her way back to her room.

 _What does the girls sees in Kim Taeyeon that I doesn't? they just didn't know how cruel this midget is how this midget is so… - Tiffany._

Tiffany has just flip on the next page of Taeyeon's exam paper, only to be surprise to see Taeyeon had actually did some doodles on it, her name, Tiffany, was written all over the exam paper on that one whole page, Tiffany touches the doodles that Taeyeon made, her jaw drop opens in surprise, shock, but she quickly shakes her head.

Indeed, Sunny wasn't kidding about waiting for Taeyeon.

When Tiffany came out from her apartment, she saw Sunny sitting at the pillar edge, swinging her legs which were dangling against the edge.

"KIM TAE YEON" she squeals as she leaps off from the pillar, landing on her feet with a big impact, running towards the two seniors, who is looking at her shockingly.

But no matter what big attention she was getting, Taeyeon never fail to see something her eyes were searching for, when their eyes met, Taeyeon smirks, surprisingly, Tiffany returns a smile back.

"Yahhhh! OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDD! You're living so close to me!" Sunny cheers.

While Yoona tries to hide her laugh, but the latter was used to this kind of situation already.

No matter how many times this thing occurs, it is still funny at times, how girls would charge at Taeyeon as if she's some kind of a celebrity or something. Taeyeon just nods her head awkward, smiling awkwardly. Tiffany quickly squinted her eyes, to have a good look at Taeyeon, wanting to see the dimple that Sunny had talk about last night, but nope.

"hi" Taeyeon just return a short reply, which is enough to make Sunny squeals again.

"can we go to school together?" Sunny ask pleadingly with so much aegyo.

Yoona is shaking her head, as she knows how much Taeyeon hated aegyo.

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders as she slides her hands into her jeans pocket, "I don't think is possible~" she answers coldly.

Sunny begins to fake sobs loudly, which scares both Taeyeon and Yoona, even Tiffany got prank as she rush over to Sunny's side, hugging her, "maknae, are you alright?"

"maknae?" Yoona looks at Tiffany then to Taeyeon.

Sunny hung her head low, rubbing her eyes with her fist, while the other hand pointed at Taeyeon, "u-unnie…..taeyeon…."

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon.

"unnie?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"GOTCHA!" Sunny launch herself towards Taeyeon's arm, holding her closely, Taeyeon's arm being pressed in between her breast, "Fany unnie is my sister, Taeyeon ah~ your class teacher"

As much as Taeyeon wanted to push Sunny away, but she didn't, two reasons.

One, Sunny was clinging onto her so tightly, like if she ever lets go, she falls off from her a tall building.

Secondly, she was Tiffany's sister and Tiffany is the very last person that she ever wants to hurt.

"uhhh~ come on" Taeyeon unwillingly starts walking, with Sunny still walking with her, arms linking.

Tiffany is stunned, to watch how Sunny reacts, so clinging to a girl she barely knew.

But she is a little disappointed that Taeyeon didn't reject, she didn't know why. But she hope at least Taeyeon would treat her as nice as how she is treating her sister Sunny now, or even the maid, Nicole, or Yoona, her pal.

Yoona follows closely behind Taeyeon, but she look around behind, "Ms. Hwang, you coming?"

Taeyeon and Sunny both stops walking, Taeyeon turn around too, to look at Tiffany.

"Ms hwang, I have something to ask you"

"ne" Tiffany makes her way to Taeyeon other side which is unoccupied.

Yoona now, walking by Sunny's side, rolling her eyes times, seeing how Sunny was holding onto Taeyeon's arm tightly.

"what is it?" Tiffany ask Taeyeon as they walk again, together this time.

"I forgot" Taeyeon smiles.

Tiffany rolls her eyes, but her eyes widens the moment Taeyeon intertwined their fingers together, walking hand in hand, Tiffany quickly shot a look at Taeyeon's direction, who has a big smile on her face, but she didn't look at Tiffany.

Taeyeon gives a gentle squeeze on Tiffany hand that she was holding before letting it go.

Tiffany still cant stop herself from looking at Taeyeon, wonderingly.

"BYE BYE" Taeyeon shouted, with that, she breaks free from Sunny's grip, running away as fast as she could, "COME ON YOONA! WHAT ARE THOSE TWO LONG LEGS FOR!?" Taeyeon shouted back, Yoona is already smiling chasing after Taeyeon.

"yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~ Kim Tae Yeon!"

Sunny screams back as she starts running too, trying to catch up too.

Tiffany can only watch and shakes her head.

She felt vibrations, she then pulls her phone out from her pocket.

[Your hand is the only thing that I ever wants to hold ;D][Tae][Tiff]

Unknowingly, a smile was place onto Tiffany's face itself.

 _Dork – Tiffany._


	10. Chapter 10

Tiffany is done handing out all the marked exam papers to all the students in the class, everyone has their paper, everyone except for one person.

And yes, you've guessed it.

Taeyeon is the only who is left without a paper, but only Taeyeon and Tiffany herself knew why.

"where's your paper Tae?" Dara ask, as she leans close to Taeyeon, shoulders to shoulders.

Taeyeon shot her hand up in the air, high enough to catch Tiffany's attention.

"yes?" Tiffany arch one of her eyebrows up as she looks at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon open her arms widely, "where's mine, Ms Hwang"

"yours? You'll need to see me after class" Tiffany ignores Taeyeon's smirk as she continue on with her class.

"what happen?" Dara ask worriedly.

Taeyeon smiles, shaking her head, "maybe, I did badly"

"but you always score all high points on all papers, Tae"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, but she already cant wait for the after class, to meet Tiffany.

After all the student left for break session, seeing there is no one but only the two of them in the class, Taeyeon decide is the right time, she stands up, making her way to where the teacher's table is at. Taeyeon place both her hands on the table as she leans forward.

"I miss you" she says bluntly.

Tiffany eyes widens, who quickly look around, but only to feel relieve that no one, not one soul is anywhere near them. She then shot an angry glare at Taeyeon.

"mind what you were saying, ms kim…."

"I cant get you out of my mind the whole night, till I saw you again this morning, but I started missing you again, the moment I ran away from your sister"

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon, smacking her palm against the table.

"im serious, miss kim, mind your words~"

"I am not cussing or cursing, I am just saying things that were on my mind and from my heart, is that even wrong? And I am hell of serious when I said I miss you!" Taeyeon punch her fist against the table, which shock Tiffany, how angry Taeyeon quickly gets.

"I bet if it was who said those words, you would've been smiling happily! Isnt it?"

Taeyeon spits, before leaving the classroom angrily.

Tiffany scratches the back of her head, puzzle with what Taeyeon just said.

 _Siwon? What is wrong with her? –Tiffany._

Tiffany then realize she hasn't done what is suppose to, she grabs the paper and chases after Taeyeon, who is not far away, "Kim Tae Yeon"

Taeyeon stops in her tracks, but she didn't bother to turn around, as she mumbles incoherently when she hears the sound of the heels against the cold floor.

"your exam paper" Tiffany hands out, "I am surprise you never do any question that I gave" she frowns, disappointed. Taeyeon just looks at Tiffany. Not saying anything.

And honestly, it scares Tiffany a little.

"cant you try doing it? Try answering it?" Tiffany ask, half pleadingly.

 _How can she ever be so cute….how can a teacher be so cute! Oh yeah, she's only 23…._

"please?" Tiffany smiles, she knows somehow, Taeyeon is soften by her pleads.

"i-"

"Ahhhhh~ Tiffany, there you are!"

The two turn to their side, only to find Siwon, jogging to where they are.

Taeyeon frowns angrily, she walks away, leaving Tiffany.

"UGH!" Taeyeon let out her loud frustration as she walk pass the metal bin, she gives a big kick and then continuing walking.

Siwon manage to caught up to Tiffany side, "what's with her?"

Tiffany felt Taeyeon always changes her mood badly, whenever Siwon is around, "I don't know"

"okayyyy~ hey, I've bought the cheese cake again" Siwon smiles.

Tiffany couldn't help but smiles back, yes indeed, Siwon is really being all sweet.

"can we eat together?" Siwon ask cutely.

"sure"

"Yah, hyung" Yoona bump shoulders lightly with Taeyeon, who cant stop groaning, covering her face with both her hands, "waeyo"

Taeyeon just shakes her head, but she groans even louder, sighing even heavier.

"hyung~ what is it"

"nothing" Taeyeon finally looks up, away from covering her face.

"hyung…is been long since I last hear you sings"

Taeyeon look at Yoona, "so? Are you pressing on asking me to sing now?"

Yoona smirks naughtily, "smart"

"no"

Yoona frowns, "wae!"

"I don't need to reason with you"

"yah~ hyung~~ please…." Yoona pleaded, half pouting, her doe eyes opening wider in pleadingly way.

"please. Don't use aegyo on me, you know how much I hate it" Taeyeon gently shove Yoona by the shoulder.

"hyung ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yoona added more aegyo.

Taeyeon have both her index fingers pressed against the hole of her ears, blocking.

But she still can hear Yoona's aegyo clearly, even if she has gone death.

With the face that Yoona is making now, Taeyeon needs to be blind also, to not see or hear the annoying aegyo.

"ARASO! Stop that in instant!" Taeyeon finally gives in.

"yeayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Yoona did a few fist pump in the air victory.

Taeyeon face palmed.

"pali~~~~~~"

"shhh" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, but she slowly gain the momentum, snapping her fingers according to her own beat, she start with a slow hum.

Which gets a lot of attention from the students around them, who turns their heads around, to look at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon keeps humming while she tries hard to think what to sing.

She seriously have no clue, whenever she uses her mind, Tiffany would come up in her mind.

Interrupting her.

 _Tiffany…_

Taeyeon snaps her fingers loudly one last time as she starts.

 _"oh~~~her eyes her eyes, makes the stars looks like they're not shining"_

Taeyeon nods her head to the own beat of her snapping fingers.

 _"her hair her hair, falls perfectly without her trying, she's so beautiful…..and I tell her everyday~~"_

Yoona was bobbing her head from side to side, smiling, loving Taeyeon's voice.

The students around them, was actually slowly enjoying the song also, swaying their body side by side, totally enjoying the music that Taeyeon is making.

Tiffany was taking a walk with Siwon, when she happens to catch a glimpse out of the window.

She stops in her tracks, to see why the students were swaying their body, like they were enjoying something. Siwon looks at Tiffany, wonderingly, he walks next to her.

 _"when I see your face…..there's not a thing that I would change"_

Taeyeon singing with lots of passion.

 _"cos you are amazing, amazing….Just the way…you are~~~~"_

 _Tiffany…..you really are….._

Taeyeon let out a sigh, she ended the song shortly.

Getting loud claps from every students around her, Yoona was whistling.

With that, Taeyeon let out, one very awkward smile, with the attention she is getting, she gotten kind of shy.

Tiffany eyes glows the moment she sees the dimple smile that Sunny has been bragging about.

 _She wasn't lying…..taeyeon does look – Tiffany._

"cute" Tiffany accidentally blurted out.

"what?" Siwon who didn't manage to hear it properly but is sure Tiffany said something.

Tiffany sigh, thanking that Siwon didn't hear what she said, "nothing…."

"the song really suits you" siwon says out as they continue their walk.

"huh?"

"the song, by Bruno Mars, Just The Way You Are…..it seems like he's singing about you" Siwon answers, smilingly. He smile even happier seeing how Tiffany blushes at his remarks.

Tiffany realize the awkward atmosphere, "nicely joke"

"no, I wasn't" Siwon admits.

Tiffany looks at Siwon, yes, she has never been in a relationship before, but, she's not that stupid not to know what confessions are like. But she pretended like she doesn't get it.

"you're very pretty, Tiffany~~"

Tiffany blushes even harder.

"jinja" Siwon looks around, "I know I should be saying all these in a school, but….i seriously…..cant forget you"

Siwon took a step forward, but Tiffany step back.

"n-not now….siwon ah~ we're in a school…" Tiffany doesn't even dare to look at Siwon. She just hung her head low.

"but tiffany, you're single right?"

Tiffany slowly nods her head. Siwon smiles happily.

This time, he took another step forward again but Tiffany didn't step back like she did not long ago.

 _He's sweet, he's nice, he is a gentleman…not to mention, his looks are such good genes….and we are both single! So…..is not wrong….right? – Tiffany_

"Siwon, i-"

"MS HWANG"

The two teachers jumps in shock, like they were caught in the headlights.

Taeyeon was standing at the other end, staring at them.

"im here to talk to you about my science exam paper"

Tiffany nods her head, looking back at Siwon, feeling sorry to leave him hanging there.

"Siwon, we'll talk later about it alright" Tiffany smiles.

Siwon smiles, he was assure with Tiffany's smiles, slowly nodding his head.

"okay…."

Tiffany shows her eye smiles again before making her way to Taeyeon.

She did not realize, how disappointed Taeyeon is, witnessing the pretty smile she has given to Siwon.

 _She has never smile that way to me before….never…she loves him, isnt it….she has feelings for him…..she does….isnt it…..she did say…..she's only interested in boys only._

Taeyeon sighs out loudly.

"yes, Taeyeon?" Tiffany ask as she reach where Taeyeon is at.

Taeyeon starts walking, Tiffany follows closely.

"nothing" Taeyeon answers back.

"Kim Taeyeon, stop playing with my patience" Tiffany stops walking.

Taeyeon too, stop walking the moment she realize Tiffany stops.

"I'll see you at my place right, tonight?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

It took Tiffany a few minutes before she finally nods her head.

"good, see you later" Taeyeon did a small salute, then walking away.

 _I seriously don't get it…..why she can be so bipolar like at times – Tiffany._

Tiffany sigh as she twist the doorknob, she knew, Taeyeon is going to do the trial again with her.

And she just wonders, how long it is going to be, until it ends.

As soon as Tiffany steps in, she was shock, but Taeyeon covers Tiffany mouth, hugging her immediately, using her leg to kick the door close.

"I knew it" she sighs out frustratingly.

Tiffany who is shock, but feeling how frustrated Taeyeon actually is, from the way she sighs, she wonder why, "what is Taeyeon….what happened?"

"I was going to lose you someday" Taeyeon hugs Tiffany even tighter.

It was the first time, for Tiffany to hear such saddening defeated voice from the latter who bullies her, who traps her with a deal, who treated her like a white rat for running her own test.

Tiffany stay quiet, but she didn't budge to push Taeyeon away. She knows Taeyeon is sad at the moment, she felt it, pushing Taeyeon away would just make things even worse she believe.

So she just let Taeyeon be.

Taeyeon hugs Tiffany even tighter.

"t-taeyeon….icantbreathe~" Tiffany gasps.

Finally Taeyeon let the hug go loose, she looks at Tiffany, but it didn't take long for her to smash her lips against Tiffany's, for once again, Tiffany felt her own lips were melting Taeyeon hot ones.

But Tiffany stay quiet, letting Taeyeon do all the kissing work, she stay quiet even when Taeyeon tongue is in her mouth, frustrated, with the things she overheard, the conversation between Tiffany and Siwon, Taeyeon carries Tiffany up, carrying her to her bed, throwing Tiffany onto the bed.

With herself getting on top of Tiffany, Taeyeon continues the kiss.

Touching Tiffany here and there, squeezing her waist at the side.

Tiffany let out an involuntary moan, but it was so soft, that it was over taken by Taeyeon's lust of want groan, Taeyeon hand reaches Tiffany's breast.

"tae!" Tiffany break the kiss in protest, her hand grabbing Taeyeon by the wrist.

Taeyeon smacks her hand away, as she continue to grope Tiffany's left side breast wildly.

"no protest, remember!" Taeyeon then kisses Tiffany again.

The kiss was getting rougher, Taeyeon at times would squeezes Tiffany's breast over and over again, she slowly feels her own cheeks getting wet, she wonders why.

Taeyeon stops whatever that she was doing, she opens her eyes, to only see, Tiffany, crying.

 _I'm an animal….im a beast! What have I done! This shouldn't be this way! I didn't want to treat her this way! I love her…. This is not the way of showing it….is wrong….what is going on with me!_

Taeyeon falls back on her butt, sitting at one corner of her bed, she felt bad. She felt guilty.

She made Tiffany cry.

Too deep in her thoughts, Taeyeon unknowingly falls on her back off from her bed, landing on her back on the ground, she grunts in pain. Tiffany heard the loud thud, she quickly gets up, wiping her tears away, getting off the bed, onto her knees, beside of Taeyeon, helping Taeyeon sitting back up.

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon hugs Tiffany right away, resting her head on Tiffany's chest, "i…..i just really don't want to lose you"

It is the first time for Tiffany to hear those words to her…

She never knew, one day, she could be so important to someone..

Because all this time, her family are the people that are very important to her.

Right now, the feeling of being important to someone, really make her feels strange.

Strange how her heart is paining to see Taeyeon this way.

But she know she isnt what Taeyeon is…

She's faithful to her religion, to her family, to herself.

She cant.

Even if it's to hurt Taeyeon.

She have to.

She can betray anyone, but not herself.

"Taeyeon…I cant….." Tiffany finally said.


	11. Chapter 11

It was long, since two hours ago of what happen, Taeyeon was left by Tiffany.

Still sitting at the same spot when she falls off from her bed.

Taeyeon was hurt, but not to the point where it applies on crying.

She didn't cry. She's really hurt. But she don't know why.

Why aren't the tears pouring out, like how her heart is bleeding inside now.

 _She said it…twice._

Tiffany ran out of the condominium, shaking her head, tears are still pouring out from her eyes.

Someone walks to her, "Tiffany?" that gentle mature manly voice makes her trembles.

Tiffany runs to him, hugging him tightly immediately.

"what happened, darling? Why did you run out from the condominium?" he ask gently.

Tiffany shakes her head wildly as she cries even harder.

"should we go to the park?"

Tiffany still crying, manage to nods her head.

Taeyeon had ask Yoona to come over, she finally explain the whole story to Yoona.

Who is shock and haven't finish going through the trauma she is in now..

Of what she just heard, "hyung, you're serious? You're blackmailing a teacher?"

Taeyeon nods her head, "but I really like Tiffany"

Yoona's breath hitch the moment she hears the name, "but she's our teacher, man~"

"she's only 23" Taeyeon reminds.

"I know" Yoona nods her head, "I mean I get it, she's pretty"

Taeyeon nods her head.

"she's gorgeous" Yoona added.

Taeyeon nods her head again.

"she has a nice body"

Taeyeon glares at Yoona who is continuing.

"those firm ass. MMH! Those are something"

"my hands are about to choke you, yoona" Taeyeon warns.

Yoona gulps, "kidding. But dude…how can you blackmail her? That's not really a good idea"

"I just don't want to lose her"

Yoona pats Taeyeon's shoulder, "but….she did….sort of rejected you right?"

Taeyeon glares at Yoona with a death glare.

"like…..right? you said it yourself" Yoona stares at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looks away.

"hyung, they say, if a thing belongs to you, they will always comes back to you, no matter how far you threw it away, but if it doesn't, no matter how hard you are trying to keep it with you, it will get away from you someday"

Tiffany finally manage to stop crying, but her sobbing was uncontrollable.

"dad, thanks" her voice crack at the end, earning a chuckle from the man, "daddy~~" she whines.

Mr. Lee kisses Tiffany on the crown of her head, "anytime"

Tiffang hugs her daddy even tighter as she relaxes herself in his embrace.

She always feels so secure in his arms.

"honey, something is bothering you, I can see that. You want to tell me?" he ask.

 _Where should I start? The part where Sunny thought she's pregnant? The part where I bump into Taeyeon, that's how she caught me in a trap, with the pregnancy test kit as the blackmailing item, or the part I was force to not only make out with her anytime she likes but her grabbing one of boobs? How can I tell all this to my dad? I mean, I know he loves me, he'll support me…but this….i cant tell him…. – Tiffany._

Tiffany shakes her head.

"cant tell?" he ask again to be assure.

Tiffany shakes her head, "mianhae"

"gwenchana" he smiles as he sighs, "tell me whenever you are ready okay?"

Tiffany nods her head, she is able to smile, "how's work dad?" Tiffany finally looks at him.

"I have been granted for a higher rank"

Tiffany shows her eyes smile, smiling even brighter, "that's a good news"

"and the salary is more than enough to support our family, your college fees included"

"ah, but daddy, I can try to save the money myself and-"

He shakes his head, "I love you as much as my own blood daughter, Tiffany.. this few nights, I know how much you stay up late to mark those papers, look at your eyes bags" he touches Tiffany's below the eyes area, "I thought I was losing my daughter to a panda instead"

"apppppppppppppa" Tiffany whines like a kid, hugging her father even tighter, hiding her laughter.

"quit the school, just get ready for your college, its in a few months time right?"

Tiffany nods her head, "one more month and 12 days to be exact"

"quit" he repeats again.

"but dad, I cant just say quit and quit…and leave..that is so…irresponsible…I'll just hand in my resignation letter next morning"

 _Just the right time I guess….i do not know how to ever face Taeyeon anymore after what happened tonight…..i just have no idea how to – Tiffany._

"good, I want you to take as much rest as you can before you starts with your new sem."

Tiffany slowly nod her head, agreeing to what her dad said.

"shall we go home now?"

"appa, is my eyes swollen?" Tiffany looks at her father, who checks her out with a serious expression, he finally shakes her head.

"don't worry, I'll cover you up, if omma ever questions you" he jokes.

Tiffany hugs the man again, feeling lucky to have him, "thank you"

Tiffany didn't plan to actually sees Taeyeon, waiting for her, still. Even after what had happened.

Taeyeon walks to Tiffany, handing her bag out towards her, "take it"

"….what?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, accidentally letting her water tumbler falls off from her grip.

She bends down to pick it up, but was a little bit slower than Siwon who suddenly came towards her, picking her bottle up faster than her. They look at each other, he smiles to her.

"ah, Kim Tae Yeon, bullying my girlfriend again?" Siwon jokes as he looks at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon can only glares in surprise.

"huh?" Tiffany looks at Siwon, even she too is surprise by what Siwon said.

"what?"

"a teacher is a human too, and we are not in school right now…so yes…" Siwon answers. Smiling.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

Before Taeyeon can ask anymore question, she was one arm hug from behind by her best friend.

"Tae, let's go, before we run late"

"no- i- Yahhhh~ yoona" Taeyeon is already been drag off by Yoona, her eyes not leaving Tiffany's until she was drag far away.

"siwon…" Tiffany looks at siwon.

"let's talk in my car" Siwon offers, walking Tiffany to his car.

Tiffany wants to know what's the reason for him to say such things. She steps into the car with Siwon.

Siwon check himself up in the rear mirror before starting the car.

"so…"

"you want to know why I say something like that to a student?"

Tiffany nods her head, he giggles.

"could've read it all over your face…" Siwon smiles at Tiffany, "that Taeyeon…" he shakes his head, looking rather disappointed.

"what is it with Taeyeon-" Tiffany wonders.

"do you know that she has a crush on you?"

Tiffany eyes open in shock, but she hide her expression immediately, pretending to be calm, she let out a fake insecure chuckle, "you're kidding only right?"

Siwon shakes his head, "I was at her place yesterday, I heard about her getting 0 for her science paper, it was weird, so I decide to go find her personally and ask her why, and then, that's when I overheard her conversation with Yoona-sshi, it was about you…I heard it all myself, that she has a thing for you"

Tiffany jaw drops open.

"shocking right? I know" siwon answers.

"and….what else did you….heard?" Tiffany ask, worriedly.

"nothing. Mrs. Kim came home that moment, so I decide to talk to her instead"

Tiffany just nod her head quietly.

"aren't you shock? But ah, a beauty like you, who wouldn't falls for?" Siwon smiles.

Tiffany finds herself blush at the remark made by Siwon.

"tiffany…do you think we-"

"siwon oppa, don't you think we are taking this too quick?" Tiffany quickly said.

Siwon smiles sadly, "im happy to hear you calling me oppa…but…"

"mianhae"

"gwenchana, I'll wait for you" he smiles back.

 _He's so sweet! – Tiffany._

"did you hear it Yoona? He calls her as his girlfriend….." Taeyeon shakes her head disappointingly.

"chill" Yoona hugs Taeyeon a little, the school bell ring, acknowledging that the first period is about to start, "hey, I'll be back in my class first, see you later"

Taeyeon nods her head sadly, not even looking at Yoona as she leaves.

"Taeyeon ahhhh~" Park Bom jumps onto Taeyeon's table, her thighs barely closing tightly, as she purposely flash her panty to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon look back at her, uninterested.

"why do you look so sad?"

Taeyeon ignores her, but her eyes caught how Tiffany is looking at their direction as she steps into the classroom, those weren't just looks of how a teacher does, but maybe, maybe, just a little bit flare of jealousy in it. Taeyeon flex her jaw, as she stood up, pulling Park Bom into a kiss.

Her eyes look straight back at Tiffany's who is in shock.

Park Bom already has her tongue into Taeyeon's open mouth.

Tiffany can see how Park Bom flicks her tongue in and out from Taeyeon's mouth.

She was shock, maybe disgust a little, she didn't know what to do, definitely she didn't want her student to see how stunned she looks like now. The only thing she did, was to quickly get out off the classroom.

Taeyeon smirks as she pushes Park Bom away, wiping the unwanted amount of saliva off her mouth, walking away, chasing after Tiffany. Park Bom was still amaze by the kiss.

Taeyeon just got out in time, to see Tiffany rushes into the nearest toilet. She follows.

Their eyes met, the moment Taeyeon step into the bathroom, Tiffany runs into the nearest stall and slam it close even before Taeyeon can get any closer to her. Taeyeon bangs her hands against the door hard, "open up"

"go away"

"no! you open up!"

"no! for once taeyeon! Just for once! Cant you give me a little respect!?"

"fine"

Tiffany leans her head against the locked door, she then hears a loud bang from the door not far from her. Thinking that Taeyeon left, Tiffany unlock the door, opening the door.

She didn't see it coming, when Taeyeon pull her out from the stall, smashing Tiffany into her petite body, "YAH!" Tiffany was struggling hard, trying to break free.

But Taeyeon didn't even budge to move, not even loosen the hug.

"stop fighting against yourself and why cant you listen yourself once…or me….you wouldn't have acted this way if you have no feelings for me, Tiffany" Taeyeon whispers.

Tiffany shudders and trembles against those words that Taeyeon whispers into her ears.

Tiffany felt Taeyeon rested her chin on her shoulder now, hugging their body pressed tightly against each other, "Tiffany"

Taeyeon felt Tiffany has stop struggling.

"why are you doing this to me…..taeyeon…" Tiffany was breaking again.

"what did I ever do to make you treat me this way?" Tiffany let out her sobs.

Taeyeon frowns, hearing such noise coming out from Tiffany and because she was the reason behind it, she hates herself even more.

"because I really love you, Tiffany"


	12. Chapter 12

"I really cant Taeyeon…..if you love me, you'll respect me…."

Taeyeon fight hard against herself from crying in front of Tiffany.

"let me go, Taeyeon" Tiffany says out softly.

"alright, before this….are you….really in a relationship with him?" Taeyeon ask although she is hurt by just asking so.

Tiffany sighs, "I wasn't"

A smile was quickly place on Taeyeon's face, "then why he say so?"

"no idea" Tiffany lied, she just didn't want to make Taeyeon feels embarrassed that Siwon has know her feelings towards her. Taeyeon let out a sigh before letting Tiffany go.

"thanks for the respect you are giving to me, this time" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon awkwardly, "to be fair enough for you…..you are the first person I am letting you know, that…..i'll be quitting this school soon, as a substitute teacher"

Taeyeon stares at Tiffany, shock of what she heard, "was it because of me?"

Tiffany opens her mouth, wanting to deny it right away, she doesn't want Taeyeon to be hurt, but she have no idea what she should reason Taeyeon with.

Taeyeon took a step back, "no"

 _This is too soon, I was expecting for her to leave me slowly, not right away, if she's doing this to me, is just too cruel…. No….i cant let you leave me so fast….do something taeyeon! Think!_

"a deal is a deal, two months, remember?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, forcing a smirk on her face although it hurts her from inside.

"Taeyeon!"

"Tiffany, I am serious, a deal is still a deal"

"how could you-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud knock from the toilet door.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, as she walks over to the door and unlock it.

"ms hwang, you are needed to take over Mr. Choi class" one of the teacher informs.

"why"

"he was admitted into the hospital for his sudden faint not long ago"

"what!"

Taeyeon has never seen such worried face from Tiffany, not even when she falls off from the bed, landing on her back.

 _Which could cause serious injury! Who knows! She didn't even looks worried when I was bleeding after the fight with Bora! Look at how she reacts when she heard this news! This is ridiculous…._

Taeyeon has her back leans back against the cold metal of her school gate.

She looks at her watch a few times. Not long, she sees Tiffany walking out, worriedly in a rush just like she has predicted.

"you're going to visit him isnt it?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, as she ignores the question, walking pass Taeyeon right now.

"hey, I am talking to you" Taeyeon grab Tiffany by the shoulder.

"we are still in the school compound" Tiffany rolls her eyes, shaking Taeyeon hand away from grabbing her as she continue to walk. Taeyeon wouldn't just give up on the spot, she follow closely right next to Tiffany.

"you still have to teach me, remember? Tutor me for an hour! Look at the time"

"look, I'll come by tomorrow, today I'll skip"

"no" Taeyeon stares at Tiffany.

"no?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"you needed money right?"

"right now, I rather not earn any" Tiffany answers coldly.

"Tiffany~" Taeyeon hold Tiffany to a stop, "is he really that important?"

 _He is my colleague, he tries to help me, he's after me, he's sweet…he'll do the same if it was me laying on the hospital bed right now, he'll be there for me – Tiffany._

Taeyeon studies the expression on Tiffany's face, she finally gets it without Tiffany answering her. Tiffany stares at Taeyeon for another time, before turning around to continue walking again.

 _No….i am not going to give up so easily. As long as she has 1% of feelings for me, I have that 1% chances to be with her!_

"I'm coming with you" Taeyeon suddenly said.

"are you serious?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon disbelievingly, "go home Taeyeon"

"no, I'm coming with you" Taeyeon smirks annoyingly.

"fine. Whatever"

Taeyeon cant tell how jealous she is feeling now, how Tiffany worriedly steps into the hospital, walking over to the counter, asking for the room number under the name of Choi Siwon.

But she tries her best to hide her expression and uneasy feelings, because she wouldn't want Tiffany to have a reason to get rid of her.

Before Tiffany steps into the ward she stop, pushing Taeyeon lightly against the wall.

"stay here"

"what? why?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes, "do you really want to pay him a visit?" Tiffany mocks.

Taeyeon flex her jaw, rolling her eyes as Tiffany caught her intention.

"that's right, just what I thought, so, just stay here"

"you wont be long right?" Taeyeon looking so cute as she ask Tiffany, is another first time for her to see such cute reaction from Taeyeon, she was froze for a moment before she finds her voice and herself again.

"no" Tiffany answers shortly, entering the ward quickly.

 _She…..she's cute…just like what Sunny said before. UGH! Tiffany! SNAP OUT OF IT! – Tiffany_

Tiffany slowly walks to Siwon's patient bed.

"hey~" she calls out softly as she sees him.

Siwon slowly opens his eyes, smiling so slowly when he sees who is standing right in front of him.

"heaven already?"

"what?" Tiffany tilt her head to one side.

Taeyeon cant help but to peak at the situation, although she has no idea what conversation they are having, but she saw a small smile appearing on both person face, one is from Siwon and the other, Tiffany.

"I'm seeing God's angel aren't i?" Siwons chuckles.

Making Tiffany giggles along, "what happened to you, so sudden, you were alright in the morning"

"this" Siwon finally pulls out a doll from underneath his pillow, a kitty toy, "I was lining up in front of the toy store last night, which has no shelter outside, it was a long queue, sadly, it rain, but I've waited in the line for an hour….how can I just leave right" siwon sneezes.

Tiffany eyes was in tears.

 _He did this…..for me? – Tiffany._

"pabo!" Tiffany leans down to give a hug to Siwon.

He was smiling so happily.

Taeyeon who is watching, slams her back on the wall behind her, miserably.

 _She hugs him…..after being with me so long….she never even hug me once…..i'm ruined. She is…into him…._

"you get well soon alright? I cant handle the class so many alone myself" Tiffany jokes.

Siwon holds Tiffany's hand all of a sudden.

Taeyeon regretted for looking at them again as she witness that scene, Tiffany was smiling shyly.

 _This is it….._

"thank you for coming, Tiffany" Siwon smiles.

Tiffany slowly, awkwardly, pull her hand away, feeling rather shy but at the same time, she wouldn't want Siwon to feel sad, "just get well soon"

"and we'll sort things out together?"

Tiffany just smile and pats his forehead, "rest more, think less"

Siwon just nods his head, even small gestures from Tiffany herself, is enough to make him melt underneath her touch.

"I need to go oppa" Tiffany announces, remembering that Taeyeon is outside, waiting.

"okay, take care"

"bye" Tiffany smiles, giving a small wave of Goodbye.

When Tiffany walks out from the ward, she only finds Taeyeon looking above the ceiling, more quiet than usual.

"hey" Tiffany calls out, getting a respond from Taeyeon, who leans away from the wall and starts walking.

 _Odd..she didn't disturb me with her complains.-Tiffany_

Tiffany not knowing how hurt Taeyeon is right now, just follows behind.

Out from the hospital already, down to the shop lots, to the empty streets.

Tiffany is feeling odd as time goes by, she wonders why, Taeyeon isnt even saying a word, or even smirking at her, she assume Taeyeon would've complain about her seeing Siwon, but strangely, Taeyeon didn't, as she continues walking in front of Tiffany, her head hanging low.

 _Something is happening – Tiffany._

"yah" Tiffany catch up with Taeyeon now, walking by her sides.

Taeyeon totally keeps quiet, not even looking at Tiffany.

"boya~" Tiffany mutters, as she looks at Taeyeon who still keeping quiet.

"mmmmmm~" Tiffany tries lighten the mood, "is so weird to see this side of you, so quiet. And I was just about to get use to your sarcasm" she jokes, it made Taeyeon stops walking, but her head still looking at the ground under their feet.

Tiffany started to frown a little as she too, follows Taeyeon's gaze, looking down above the ground. Wondering what is Taeyeon looking at. It wasn't long when Tiffany sees a drop of water droplet or something, on the ground, then a few more dropping on the black pavement, Tiffany looks up.

"I think it's going to rain we better-" Tiffany was left unfinished as she hears a sobs from a nose sucking sound-like, she quickly looks at where the sound came from, "taeyeon?"

Taeyeon's body starting to shake uncontrollably, her hands both shove in her jacket pockets, her head never once leave looking at the ground.

 _Those weren't rain drops….those were…..Taeyeon's tears! – Tiffany._

"taeyeon…." Tiffany has one hand reaching out to touch Taeyeon by the shoulders.

But before she could, Taeyeon has already sprang on her feet, running fast and away from Tiffany.

"TAEYEONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Tiffany tries running, but because she has previously fall before during her high school marathon, falling on her knees and actually twisted one of her ankle badly, this actually made her not being able to run fast.

[Taeyeon, stop! Please don't run away from me! Lets talk!][Tiff]to[Tae]

Tiffany still didn't get any reply from Taeyeon, even when she has taken her bath and all.

Already sitting on her bed, she is still worry about Taeyeon.

She cant go over to Taeyeon's place now, as it is quite late, and what would her reason be?

Tiffany tries calling Taeyeon a few times, but no luck, as it was left unanswered.

Being so worried, she was slowly too tired to keep her eyes open, slowly drifting into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Tiffany woke up earlier than usual, she really wants to talk to Taeyeon about last night.

She wants to know why Taeyeon cried, she knew partly she could be the reason behind it.

But she wants to know what's the cause of it, what did she exactly did that cause Taeyeon to be that way, she leaves her apartment, slowly taking her time to exit the gate.

Waiting for Taeyeon the usual place, but all she sees is Yoona, who was frowning, kicking the small pebbles on the road side, slowly walking to the school direction.

"yoona" Tiffany calls after, running towards her.

"ah ne?" Yoona turns around, bowing as a respect, "Morning, Ms Hwang"

"morning" Tiffany tries to smile, but she cant hide her expression of looking for someone.

"ah, taeyeon has left earlier for school today" Yoona answers.

"oh?"

"she didn't even tell me, I went up and Nicole, her maid, told me Taeyeon has already left to school early in the morning" Yoona explain.

To be honest, Tiffany found herself slightly disappointed from the way Taeyeon is acting.

Maybe perhaps is because she was used to the cruel Taeyeon she once know.

"gwenchana" Tiffany smiles, "I was just wondering"

Tiffany was about to leave the staff room, when someone from behind her covers her vision.

"boya?"

Tiffany feels the hands that was covering her vision.

But she felt odd, why, her heart was wishing those hands belongs to Taeyeon for a moment, her thoughts shakes her guess off her heart the moment she felt the rough big hands against her eyes,

"siwon oppa?"

She heard a manly chuckle, as soon as those hands leaves her eyes, the person out of the corner of her eyes, was Taeyeon, who saw everything. But because Siwon was standing inside the staff room, he didn't know Taeyeon was there.

 _She's going to make a drama… she's going to find a reason to call me away from siwon again, maybe with her paperworks this time…who knows! This midget always have all kind of brilliant ways to get me- Tiffany._

Tiffany laughing to her own thoughts, thinking she knows Taeyeon well.

"good guess, im back, happy?" he ask, still chuckling.

Tiffany watch how painful Taeyeon looks like as she turns away, walking away.

 _Why…..why is my heart aching so much…..i shouldn't be feeling this way – Tiffany._

"oh yes, siwon, talk later, I am late for a class" Tiffany chased up close to Taeyeon.

"tae-MMMMMFFFF!"

Tiffany felt a rough hand covering over her mouth, dragging her backwards, into a room somewhere. Taeyeon just in time turns around, she sees the familiar heels being drag away, her eyes widens, knowing something isnt right.

Taeyeon runs quickly, dropping the bouquet of rose onto the floor as she believe in her hunch, that something is going on in the class, she open the door, it clicks open.

Her eyes widens when she sees Tiffany being hostage by an unknown man, who is arm chocking her from behind, Taeyeon opens her mouth about to-

"shout and I will have her neck twist all the way!" the man growls.

Taeyeon quickly shut her mouth, closing the door quickly.

"what are you doing to Tiffany! Let her go!"

"worried?" the man chuckles, he steps out from the dark, Taeyeon can now clearly see his face.

"mr. ryo?" Taeyeon recognize the man as one of the school garden.

Mr Ryo lets out a happy laugh, "good, good~ you know me" he has a knife against the side of Tiffany's throat.

"what are you doing to Ms Hwang….." Taeyeon ask worriedly as she took a step forward.

"oh, so now is ms hwang? What happens to the 'oh I love her so much, yoong, I love tiffany hwang so much' huh?" Mr Ryo reenacts what he has accidentally over heard over Yoona and her conversation in the bathroom.

Taeyeon gulps nervously, she was more worried about Tiffany's life than that idiot spilling out stuffs that he heard, "yeah…I do love her….but what are you doing now….."

"oh I know your dirty secret, kim tae yeon, you wanted to get into her pants didn't you!" Mr Ryo smirks, "you said it yourself, you want to make love to her"

Taeyeon felt embarrass, but she just wants to save Tiffany. That's all she care.

"do it! Im granting you one of your wishes!" Mr Ryo light steps forward.

"but….i have lost my interest in her already" Taeyeon lied.

Tiffany immediately looks at Taeyeon when she hears that.

 _She has…..lost interest in me? I should be happy….. – Tiffany._

"who cares!"

Taeyeon studies how pervert mr ryo is becoming.

"do her, or I will do her and you watch"

Tiffany eyes widens, looking at Taeyeon helplessly.

But what Tiffany didn't understand is, she don't get it why she felt more pain from those words that came out from Taeyeon's mouth instead of her about to get rape.

"no wait!" taeyeon smirks, "I'll do her, I'll fuck her"

Mr Ryo lick his lips, "and I get to watch, girls on girls, such a fun"

Taeyeon smirks, "thanks mr ryo" Taeyeon rubs both her palms, stepping closer to them.

Mr ryo strip Tiffany clothes off, pushing Tiffany towards Taeyeon.

Taeyeon hurriedly hugs Tiffany, for that moment, Tiffany thought she is save, save in Taeyeon's arm, she feels that way somehow in the panic situation.

Taeyeon pushes Tiffany onto the table, "mr ryo, come closer, so you can see the details even close up" Taeyeon smirks.

Taeyeon thank god that the gardener was stupid enough to believe, as he came closer, Taeyeon grab the knife that he has in his hands.

"RUN TIFFANY"

Taeyeon screams.

The moment tiffany got up, someone barge in, it was Siwon.

"you idiot!" Mr Ryo roars, pushing Taeyeon aside, slicing the knife pass Taeyeon's abs.

"urgh!"

Taeyeon kick Mr. Ryo's hand hard, sending the knife flying off in the air, with another swift kick at his face, he was left unconscious on the ground. "ahhh" Taeyeon touch her abs which were slightly cut. But what hurts her even more is when she saw Tiffany crying in Siwon's arms.

Siwon has his coat taken off already, wrapping it against Tiffany's body.

Taeyeon walk pass them quietly.

"Taeyeon"

Tiffany grab hold of Taeyeon's wrist, breaking the hug from Siwon.

Taeyeon breaks away from Tiffany's grip, "im fine, thanks"

and she left.

It hurts her, it hurts Tiffany so much to see her walking away from her now.

Where's the Taeyeon she use to know!?

That's not the Taeyeon she once know!

Tiffany chase after Taeyeon, but only to stop by something on the ground, she bend down to pick it up, the bouquet of rose.

Mr ryo was finally caught by the police, he was known as a porno addict, but Siwon is still feeling uneasy after all, it just happened today, he forcefully wants to send Tiffany home.

Tiffany has no choice but to agree anyway, since its starting to rain so heavily.

On their way, Tiffany saw Taeyeon walking by the street slowly under the rain.

"stop the car"

"what?"

"that's taeyeon, stop the car"

"but is raining Tiffany~"

"I SAID STOP THE DAMN CAR"

Tiffany already unlock the car itself, Siwon manage to step on the brake pedal just in time as Tiffany steps out from the car.

"taeyeon!"

Tiffany runs to Taeyeon's side under the rain, pulling her umbrella out, "silly, you're all wet~"

Taeyeon remains quiet as she continues to walk, Tiffany have to stop the latter.

"stop acting like the world has ended just because I've rejected you"

Taeyeon slowly looks at Tiffany, her eyes were red, so red like they were about to bleed anytime.

"leave me alone"

Taeyeon continues walking under the rain.

Tiffany chase up, sheltering the both of them with her umbrella,

"Taeyeon, please"

Taeyeon ignores Tiffany's pleading, she continued walking under the rain.

"you're going to be sick"

Tiffany follow up closely.

"let me be, why do you care" Taeyeon mumbles.

"I care about you tae"

Taeyeon stops in her tracks, she turn to look at Tiffany.

"if this about the deal, forget it"

"what…"

"this"

Taeyeon pull out a wet soak piece of folded paper, showing it right in front of Tiffany, "you were worried that this will get out, it will ruin your future right? Here"

Never has Tiffany imagine it before.

That it will happen, that Taeyeon would do it.

Taeyeon tears the paper right in front of Tiffany's eyes.

Throwing the shredded paper on to the wet ground.

Tiffany slowly shakes her head, "taeyeon, a paper doesn't mean anything to me"

"it is to me, bye tiffany" Taeyeon walks away.

"Taeyeon!"

 _Please…give me a chance to have time to think….. – Tiffany_

But Tiffany knew, she didn't want to lose anyone, especially Taeyeon that is.

Giving one last hope for herself and to Taeyeon also.

Tiffany shouted,

"Taeyeon, I'll see you later alright?"

Their conversation always ends with this kind of goodbye, remembering how Taeyeon would always make her say so whenever she is about to leave.

Taeyeon stops in her tracks, her hands tightening into fist, she slowly turns around, even in the rain, if it was hard for her to see Tiffany clearly, even if its hard for Tiffany to see Taeyeon under the rain. Even through the loud noisy raindrops falling on them.

"Bye, Tiffany"


	14. Chapter 14

Taeyeon who has been having fever ever since last night, tiredly, feeling nausea, makes her way back to her condo. She press on the door bell, letting it rings a few times.

Just in time, Nicole came to the door, "master tae….MASTER!"

Taeyeon has already collapsed into Nicole, who readily grab her, steady her from falling onto the ground. A few maids came out to come carry Taeyeon into the room.

[Taeyeon, please….i really think we should talk][Tiff][Tae]

First day pass….

[taeyeon, at least reply me for the last time][Tiff][Tae]

Second day pass like the first day…

[KIM TAE YEON!][Tiff][Tae]

But it wasn't long before she sends the second message.

[please, taeyeon][Tiff][Tae]

Tiffany cant take it anymore, she leaves her house, walking her way to Taeyeon's condominium, ringing the door bell a few times but sadly, there's no respond, no one came to her.

Tiffany tries calling Taeyeon on the phone, but still, no luck. She was about to leave until she bumps into Yoona, "ms hwang?"

Tiffany smiles, "I am no longer your teacher from your school, Yoona, just call me Tiff"

"ah~ dae" Yoona smiles back awkwardly.

"want to go for a drink by the café nearby?" Tiffany offers.

"sure"

"how is Taeyeon?" Tiffany ask.

"you haven't seen her?"

"no" Tiffany shakes her head sadly, "not after the incident, besides, she has never respond to my text messages"

"oh" Yoona zip her milkshake, "that's probably because she has change her number"

"what?" Tiffany thought she has heard wrongly.

"Taeyeon…..change her number" Yoona looks at Tiffany, confusingly, "didn't you know?"

Tiffany shakes her head, now clicking onto her contact of her phone, showing her screen to Yoona.

"ahhh~ no wonder, that's Taeyeon old number"

 _She has change her number, even not telling me… - Tiffany_

"unnie, are you alright?" Yoona look at Tiffany's expression has become sadder.

Tiffany fight the pain in her, forcing a nod, faking an answer to Yoona.

"Tiffany…..taeyeon really loves you a lot, you know…." Yoona suddenly said.

Tiffany was shy to hear that coming out from Yoona, but she wont deny, the moment she heard Yoona stated how much that Taeyeon might loves her, her heart was beating strangely again.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but" Yoona gulps before continuing, "Taeyeon has been sick, fighting with the fever she had"

Tiffany shot a worried look at Yoona.

"but she's not dead yet-" Yoona covers her mouth, "no, from what I mean! Oh my god! Sorry! Im just too nervous!" Yoona smacks her own forehead a few times, "look…just go visit her"

"but as you can see, no one answer to me, when I ring the doorbell"

"that's cause most of the maids were fired by her mum, some family matters happened, I am not aware if it, but I only know, Taeyeon doesn't allows her mum to fire Nicole" Yoona answers.

 _She does has a feeling for Nicole I guess –Tiffany._

"you should go….visit her" Yoona assuring Tiffany again.

Tiffany had a lot of thinking when she was making her way to Taeyeon's condominium.

 _What if she doesn't want to see me? What if I cause her to be more pain than what she is going through now? But….wait….i was the one who told her. That I was into boys…I was….i…..was….until I get to know her….she changed my mind… the day that I fell into her arms, it was like daddy's secure arms, I was able to put all my trust into it… knowing that I am securely safe in her arms…. i…. I don't know! Ugh! – Tiffany_

Tiffany finally reaches the floor of Taeyeon's condo.

She rings the doorbell again, a part of her, was hoping to see Taeyeon again, but some part of her was wishing no one would answer to the door, because she didn't know how to face Taeyoen. She didn't know what to say if she sees Taeyeon again.

 _Oh god. I know how wrong this might be….but help me out please… - Tiffany._

"aigooo, you've forgotten to bring the keys with you isnt it~~"

Their eyes met again, this time, after for the last two days of not seeing each other.

Tiffany was looking at Taeyeon, how pale and weak the girl looks like now.

No more smirk, the smirk that she weirdly misses a lot throughout the days.

"go away~" Taeyeon wanted to shut the door.

But Tiffany's quick reaction was to push the door hard with both her hands, preventing Taeyeon to close the door, "NO" but she pushes too hard that it actually cause Taeyeon to stumble backwards, smashing her back on the wall behind her, slowly, weakly sliding on her back, sitting on the ground, grumbling in defeat.

"ohh, sorry tae" Tiffany walks in, closing the door, kneeling besides Taeyeon, "I don't mean it"

Taeyeon turn away to the side, totally not wanting to look at Tiffany.

"I seriously don't need your sympathy" Taeyeon mutters.

"I am not feeling sorry for you" Tiffany tries to explain but Taeyeon was being stubborn, keeps throwing cold words at her.

"go away then, I seriously don't need you"

Tiffany was hurt, she stood up, "fine" her hand reaching out for the door.

"go back to choi siwon"

Tiffany heard Taeyeon mutters those words with full of jealousy, not anger, but jealousy.

Tiffany turn around to look at Taeyeon, who is still not looking at her, but Tiffany can see clearly from the view, how angry Taeyeon looks like, how her lips were slightly pouting. It was not just breath taking, because Taeyeon was looking so cute and dorky. But is because, Tiffany found herself finally smiling again, after so many days of being sad, no matter how her family or sunny or even siwon tries to cheer her, there was not a smile coming from her heart truly. Although she might fake them at times. Just to bluff them that she is fine when she is not.

But without Taeyeon doing anything, she found a smile that automatically plays on her face.

 _I don't even get it, why is she even here! Siwon is the one she wants, he's a guy….like what she wanted….i don't need sympathy, just go…leave me….just go-_

Taeyeon was shock, the moment she felt something pressed against her head, she looks up.

Even Tiffany is shock at herself of what she did. Both of their eyes were widely opens.

"i…i…I'll go-"

Taeyeon quickly yank Tiffany by the wrist, making Tiffany falls, sitting on her lap, their eyes never leaving each other, never have they made such eye contact either after so long.

"don't leave me" Taeyeon hugs Tiffany right away.

For the first time, Tiffany hugs Taeyeon back, "I am not…so don't push me away"

"I wont" Taeyeon whispers, smilingly, finally.

"taeyeon"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "yes?"

"remember the deal?"

Taeyeon nods her head.

"can we just try continuing with the deal first…..? until I am assure of my feelings…."

"what? meaning you were sort of being force to be with me-"

"no tae….i just know I don't want to hurt you anymore….i just want to assure of some things"

"like your feelings towards me?" Taeyeon ask bluntly.

Tiffany slowly nods her head.

Taeyeon groans, trying to push Tiffany away, but Tiffany quickly hugs Taeyeon by the neck, making Taeyeon has no way to stand up with Tiffany clinging her whole weight onto her.

"what now" Taeyeon ask frustratingly.

"tae! Stop being a jerk!" Tiffany stares at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon look away, "then you stop being a bitch to me, its hurting me"

"yah!" Tiffany slap taeyeon across the chest, "how could you say such thing!"

Taeyeon ignores Tiffany.

"at least I am willing to give it a try….."

"I don't want you as a slave, I want you to be my girlfriend"

"just give me time to adapt to it, kim tae yeon…..alright? not slave…but a girlfriend in deal….firstly…..then we'll see where it leads us to" Tiffany looks at pleadingly.

Taeyeon flex her jaw tightly, her jaws tense up again whenever she is mad.

Tiffany giggles and let her palm rubs against Taeyeon's jaws, trying to soothe them down.

"taetae araso?"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, it was the first time Tiffany calls her so cutely, and her heart choose to believe Tiffany, "fine" Taeyeon smirks.

For the first time, Tiffany doesn't finds herself hating the smirk anymore, she finds it sexily attractive, as crazy as it sound. Maybe is because she now, has feelings for Taeyeon also.

"trust me taetae" Tiffany smiles, capturing Taeyeon in for a kiss.

 _She's…kissing me first…..oh my god…._

 _Oh god! I miss this! – Tiffany._

Taeyeon use her forehead to bump against Tiffany's, they smile into each other gaze.

"what took you so long?" Taeyeon teases.

"time…like I said" Tiffany looks away shyly.

"hey" Taeyeon lift Tiffany by the chin to look at her, placing a short kiss, "I have all the time you need"


	15. Chapter 15

Then they both look up at the door as they heard keys rustling from outside the door.

"get up" Taeyeon whispers, Tiffany did as she was told, quickly helping Taeyeon up too.

Taeyeon look at Tiffany, "I miss you a lot, think you can stay?" she ask cutely in a pleading way with her eyes, Tiffany nods her head. Taeyeon smile, took Tiffany in her hand, quickly quietly tip toeing to Taeyeon's room. Taeyeon lock the door.

"Tae, you know I've quitted right?" Tiffany ask as she sits on the couch.

Taeyeon shakes her head, wanted to say something, but she cough hard instead, after a few times of coughing, she tap her chest a few times, "no….when did you quit?"

"the day after the incident, Tae, are you-"

Tiffany is interrupted by the knock on Taeyeon's door, "shhhh~" Taeyeon winks.

Switching her bedroom lights off, she then opens the door a little.

"master tae" Nicole's sweet voice echoes into Taeyeon's room, "how are you feeling?"

Tiffany stayed quiet, but she watches how Nicole reaches out to feel Taeyeon's forehead, for her temperature, Tiffany felt herself scowling against it.

"im fine…nicole, make me some porridge, I'll take a nap" Taeyeon answers.

"yes, master" Nicole smiles back, "I'll make your favorite drink alright?" she ask hopefully.

"sure, I love those" Taeyeon chuckles.

"rest well master"

"yes, thank you~" Taeyeon did a fake smooching sound, which made Tiffany quite angry, but of course, Taeyeon has no idea of it.

Taeyeon close the door, finally pressing on the knob, locking it.

She makes her way to Tiffany, "come to bed with me" Taeyeon climbs into bed, waiting for Tiffany, who didn't budge to move, "yah~ I say come" finally, Tiffany did.

She sits on the bed, in the dark, not even saying a word.

"why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Taeyeon ask.

"I heard that your mum fired most of the maids isnt it?" Tiffany ask bluntly.

Taeyeon is confuse how did Tiffany know, but she cant care much because, somewhere in her heart, she wants to reach out for Tiffany, longing to touch her, Taeyeon sits up closely behind Tiffany, hugging her from the back, "yeah….why" Taeyeon starts kissing Tiffany by the neck, lightly pushing her hair away that was getting in her way.

The moment Tiffany felt Taeyeon nibbles at her neck then constantly kissing down to her collarbone, she finds her breathing becomes hard, "…..but…..uh…..you keep Nicole?"

"yeah" taeyeon groans, having so much pleasure just feasting down Tiffany's milky neck, "I love that girl~" Taeyeon hands squeezing sides of Tiffany waist.

Tiffany elbow Taeyeon hard in the guts.

"owww!" Taeyeon hisses, breaking the make out session she's having, "what's that for?"

Tiffany stands up right away, "you love her? Fine! Go love her" she crosses her arms.

Taeyeon chuckles at the situation.

"what's so funny"

"you" Taeyeon smirks in the dark, she reach out for the table lamp and switch it on, she smiles even more when she sees a jealous Tiffany, "you're so cute, awwwh" Taeyeon gets on to her knees, hugging Tiffany from the side, planting kisses over the same spot of Tiffany cheek again and again, "I like Nicole, she's been a great understanding maid of mine….that's all, you're my girlfriend, that I want to do so many things with" Taeyeon let out a deep groan as she hugs Tiffany even tighter.

"hmph"

"no no" Taeyeon teases, she reach out and pulls Tiffany's hands away from crossing, then she swiftly, cupped Tiffany's breast with one of her hand, giving it a gentle light squeeze before Tiffany came to her senses after being shock, slapping her hand away. Taeyeon giggles.

"they seriously fitted so well" Taeyeon giggles even more.

"oh my god~ you're a pervert!"

"I am" Taeyeon admits, laughing.

"tae~"

"let me kiss you" Taeyeon leans forward, kissing Tiffany right away.

Taeyeon was kissing her so deep, Tiffany shuts her eyes tight, enjoying the expertise from Taeyeon, how she would suck her lips at times, Taeyeon gently, without Tiffany realizing, leading her back onto the bed, Tiffany was straddling against Taeyeon this time.

Taeyeon tongue asking for an entrance, quickly she plays with Tiffany's tongue once she was given the permission to enter, she was tonguing her deep throat, while her hand unbuttons the button of Tiffany's tee, opening the shirt, Taeyeon smiles, breaking the kiss.

"tae" Tiffany looks away shyly.

"shhhh~" Taeyeon lowers her head, using her tongue to lick the expose chest, then cleavage.

Taeyeon immediately loves it, how her wet muscle, licking back and forth across the soft skin.

"….taeeeee" it came out as a soft moan.

Taeyeon smirks, looking at Tiffany when she felt Tiffany was already slightly grinding her hips against hers, unknowingly.

"fany~"

"ne?"

"first time?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"jinja?"

"yahhhhhhhhhh! Why would I lie?"

Taeyeon pulls Tiffany skirt up, who immediately pulls it down from Taeyeon viewing her panties.

"you were grinding your pussy against my zipper when we make out"

Tiffany blush furiously, ashamed maybe, because she has no idea she was doing so when she was making out with Taeyeon, "yah!"

"let's try something"

"no" Tiffany watch how Taeyeon's expression turns into a perverted one.

"you want it, you need it" without any further explanation, Taeyeon buck her hips up, banging her zipper against Tiffany's sensitive wanting clothed core, Tiffany bite her bottom lip immediately from the impact, Taeyeon smirks.

 _She needs a release…_

"a deal is a deal right? I could really use a thing now" Taeyeon suggests as she lays back on her back, with two pillows behind her head.

"w-what do you want…..taeyeon?" Tiffany ask hesitantly but anticipated.

 _This will be so much fun! Just relax and enjoy the free show you're getting~ you're a genius kim tae yeon! Wooohooo!_

Taeyeon smirks.

"sit yourself on my zipper"

"tae~~~" Tiffany blushes.

"do so" Taeyeon command.

Tiffany did as what Taeyeon told her to. Feeling the zipper against her core, she felt weird, sitting there, she wont even dare to make a move.

Taeyeon reaches out and pull Tiffany's skirt up, making sure her clothed core was against her zipper, she smirks when she saw what she plans, "good girl"

"now, slowly, rock your hips back and forth"

"ne?"

"you hear me"

"but-"

"ah ah~ just do it, baby~" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany has her hands grab the hem of Taeyeon's t-shirt. She slowly did what Taeyeon suggest.

Instantly, she felt weird, a weird feeling, some tingling sensation coming from below, sending inside her tummy, twitching, somehow, that feeling makes her wants to go even faster, and she did, rocking back and forth in a quicker pace, her breathing becomes unsteady and all she wants to do now, is to….say Taeyeon's name out. She got no idea why, maybe perhaps because Taeyeon is there, "ahhhh~ tae~~~"

Taeyeon smiles becomes wider, "yes, fany ah" Taeyeon continue watching how Tiffany's mouth was slowly opens agape as Tiffany rubs her clothed core against her zipper faster and faster.

"ahhhhh~hhhnnng~" Tiffany felt the muscle of her stomach and thighs are getting weaker, she felt herself numb, falling to her sides, laying on the bed, breathlessly.

"tiff" Taeyeon gets up, laying at her side, touching her inner thighs.

"tae" Tiffany shakes her head, "I am not…..ready for that stage…." She sort of pleaded.

Taeyeon look as far as she can below, she can see the zipper of her denim jeans has darken on the certain spot that Tiffany has rub against, she smiles, "but you're ready, your body is that is"

"but tae….i heard it'll hurts for all the first time….i cant tae…."

"first? You mean- oh my….you're still a….!?" Taeyeon jaw drops open.

Tiffany shyly nods her head, "is that not a good thing?"

"is an excellent thing fany ah! That means I will be your first!" Taeyeon feels happy, that her girlfriend is still clean from all 'dirty' stuff, she couldn't believe it, such hot girl can still be a virgin.

"tae….are you a virgin?"

Taeyeon lets out a big laugh, "of course"

Tiffany felt relief and glad at the same time, Taeyeon reaches out for the pillow, and carry Tiffany head to lay on top of it, "I just cant do it now….tae…mianh-"

"shhhh" Taeyeon press her lips against Tiffany's, "there is no need to apologize in between two lovers they say"

Tiffany snuggles closer into Taeyeon's chest, smelling the fabric smell from Taeyeon's shirt.

"take a nap shall we? Im tired" Taeyeon suggest.

"but tae…."

"yes?"

"do you have any extra…underwear?"

"why would you- oh oh~" Taeyeon chuckles, totally getting what her girlfriend means and why she needs one, "I have a new one in the box inside the drawer, you can wear those, is boxers"

Tiffany jumps off from the bed, making her way to the drawer, pulling out a box, rushing into the bathroom, Taeyeon smiles.

"just how much cuter can this girl be?"

Tiffany came out from the toilet just in her polo shirt and Taeyeon's new boxer.

"come here" Taeyeon taps the empty space beside her bed, slowly Tiffany climbs onto bed with Taeyeon, taking her sweet time to finally lay right beside Taeyeon.

Taeyeon back hug Tiffany tightly against her chest, "what are you thinking Tiff?"

Tiffany bite her bottom lips, she has never likes lying or getting lie, she decide to be out honest.

She turns around to face Taeyeon, looking at each other in the eyes.

 _If she loves me…..she'll accept it isnt it….whatever that is on my mind…. – Tiffany._

"why are you hesitating?" Taeyeon touches Tiffany by the face, letting her fingers stroke against Tiffany's soft cheeks, "something bothering you?"

Tiffany slowly nods her head, she felt love and her heart sink real deep the moment she sees how Taeyeon looks at her, those genuine eyes, pleading to let her love her, to care about her.

"Tae, I-" Tiffany shakes her head.

"tiff, you're scaring me~" Taeyeon kisses Tiffany on the forehead.

Tiffany hugs Taeyeon right away, pressing her face close against Taeyeon's shirt. She then felt Taeyeon patting the back of her head, soothing her to calm down.

"what is going on with me…" Tiffany mumbles.

Taeyeon frowns, she knew exactly what Tiffany meant, she knew exactly what is bothering Tiffany in the mind now, Taeyeon opens her mouth, wanted to tell Tiffany, that things will be alright if she just let her do her thing, she can just proof to Tiffany, that she's the one she needs.

But Taeyeon was only left speechless, when she hears muffle of sobbing, constant ones.

"what is wrong with me" Tiffany crooks, her fist that was grabbing Taeyeon's shirt, tightening.

Taeyeon was there, staying quiet, only patting the back of Tiffany's head gently, letting the girl who is sobbing quietly, slowly drifting to sleep.

After staying in the same position for like the whole hour, Taeyeon very gently, softly, pushing Tiffany to lay on her back, away from her. Taeyeon has her knees slowly pressing against her own chest, as she sighs, laying on the bed post behind her, she watches how Tiffany is quietly snoring right now, on her bed.

 _This is…..what I wanted…I've wanted her….but why….why do I feel….bad? guilty?_

Taeyeon let out another sighs, she watch the pinkish red nose, even her eyelids were pinkish already, Tiffany had cried so much, so much that her nose was clog, she needs to start breathing through her mouth.

"im sorry for being selfish" Taeyeon quietly says.

There's a few knocks that wakes Tiffany up, she quickly jolted awake, in the dark, on the bed with Taeyeon sleeping next to her, Tiffany watches through the bottom gap of the door, where someone paces back and forth.

 _She must've lock her door..WAIT! no one knows im here! – Tiffany._

Tiffany grab her handbag on the couch, pulling her phone out, she press on screen, igniting that it's already 8pm. Tiffany smacks her forehead.

 _Pabo! I usually leaves at 7! And what kind of reason can I give? Ugh! – Tiffany._

The knocking continues again.

Tiffany taps Taeyeon shoulder a few times.

"Taeyeon….wake up" Tiffany whispers into Taeyeon ear, "wake up, Tae Tae"

Taeyeon groans and only wraps an arm around Tiffany's waist, Tiffany smile unconsciously seeing how cute Taeyeon is, continuingly groaning in complain that she was being bother to wake up.

"tae~~~~" this time Tiffany gently shakes Taeyeon body.

Taeyeon let out a loud groan, now laying her head on Tiffany thighs, her nose nuzzle against it, making Tiffany giggles quietly, "tae.. i think Nicole is outside with your food"

One last deep groan, Taeyeon finally sits up, her eyes still shut tight.

"hey" Tiffany touches Taeyeon, "I'll go to the bathroom while you get your food, okay?"

Taeyeon nods her head slowly, obediently, "okay love" she smiles in a dorky way.

Taeyeon waited until Tiffany got into the toilet, she then only walks to unlock the door, indeed, Nicole is at the door.

"master tae" Nicole looks at Taeyeon bed hair, hiding her giggle.

"what's so funny?" Taeyeon looks at Nicole scratching the back of her hair, "wae?"

Nicole shakes her head, hiding her face from letting Taeyeon seeing her giggle.

Nicole then make her way to the coffee table, placing down the tray of food on it.

"Master tae" Nicole waves for Taeyeon to come over, Taeyeon did.

No one realize, Tiffany was actually watching through the open gap of the toilet door.

Nicole drags Taeyeon across the room, towards the bed, making Taeyeon sitting on the bed.

"w-wae?"

"you need your bandage change" Nicole reminds, walking over to the closet, taking the newly bandage and medicine out, walking towards Taeyeon, "like always"

Tiffany is watching in anger, as Taeyeon worriedly look over the toilet, she looks at Nicole who is coming closer to her now, sitting on the side of her bed. Nicole then starts unbuttoning Taeyeon's shirt, Taeyeon gulps, she shrugs her body uncomfortably, "are you alright, Master Tae?" Taeyeon nods her head.

"let me do it myself"

"that's impossible, Master Tae"

"I can…jinja..please…im really tired now…so. I need to rest"

"but master tae-"

"please Nicole" Taeyeon looks over at the toilet worriedly, not wanting Tiffany to misunderstand the situation, since Tiffany has always thought Taeyeon was always liking Nicole.

"wae" Nicole blink her eyes innocently in front of Taeyeon.

"i….urm…I am really tired…." Taeyeon lied.

Nicole gets up from the bed, "okay, call me if you need me"

Taeyeon nods her head, following Nicole to the door, "I will, and thanks for the food"

Nicole smiles, "enjoy, Master Tae"

Taeyeon securely locks the door after Nicole left, making her way to the toilet, even before she can knock the door, Tiffany opens the door, barging into the room, looking all piss.

"euh?" Taeyeon watches Tiffany.


	16. Chapter 16

Taeyeon scratch her forehead, confused why her trial girlfriend is acting that way.

But she kept quiet and follows Tiffany anyway to the couch.

"fany wae?" Taeyeon felt uneasy at Tiffany's quietness so suddenly.

"why?" Tiffany glares at Taeyeon, "ugh. Im going home"

"no" Taeyeon pulls Tiffany down sitting on her lap now, "what is it, what's wrong?"

"nothing" Tiffany struggles to get on her feet until Taeyeon strongly and protectively wraps her arms around Tiffany waist. Tiffany sighs.

 _Is this…how it feels like? To be jealous? Jinja…I don't know….i really don't…. its my first time being in a relationship – Tiffany._

"you're going to tell me, what is that made you this way" Taeyeon demands.

"I don't know, tae~" Tiffany sighs, "you must've really been close with Nicole aren't you?"

Taeyeon lets out a snort, holding back her laughter.

"That's it, I am leaving-" Tiffany felt annoyed, she was even more surprise at how Taeyeon unwraps her arms, seems like she is allowing her to leave and that rages Tiffany's anger even more, she huff as she got up, about to leave, but then.

"for the record, you're my first girlfriend" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, leaning down towards the table in front of her to grab a spoonful of porridge as she feeds herself, not even looking at Tiffany who is froze on her spot not far from her.

Tiffany clenches her teeth tightly, she does not know what to say in respond.

 _For sure, well, Taeyeon is pretty good looking despite the billionaire property that she is going to have in the future…but…her being single all the time, when girls are flocking around her, desperately wanting to make out with her….it seems like its impossible for her to be single….besides….she really has flawless skin and beautiful features! – Tiffany._

"and seriously, if you keep hiding what your mind is telling you about me when I have no idea what it is….this is going to be hard for our relationship…"

Shyly, Tiffany makes her way back next to Taeyeon, looking at the girl, Taeyeon took another bite from the spoon, before throwing it back into the bowl, turning around and pulls Tiffany into a hug, giving her a big smooch on the forehead.

For the first time, Tiffany felt so love, other from her family, she never knew there could be someone else than her family, who can love and care about her so much, automatically, her own arms has life and mind of its own, snuggling around Taeyeon slender waist, pulling themselves close together, leaving no gap in between them. It was Tiffany's first time for doing all this lovey dovey things, she felt herself blushing furiously, decided to hide it from Taeyeon's view, Tiffany let her face rest into Taeyeon chest.

Taeyeon giggles at the sight she is witnessing, thinking to herself how lucky she is right now, having Tiffany to do that to her. Cant seems to help it, Taeyeon kiss Tiffany on the head again.

"Nicole is an orphanage ever since she was a kid, she was adopted by one family, which was totally abusing her as I know, I remembered clearly the first time when I saw her…."

Tiffany and Taeyeon look at each other right now, Tiffany is all ready to listen to the story.

*BACK WHEN TAEYEON WAS A KID, ONLY 8 YEARS OLD*

"Taeyeon, make sure you don't go too far, you know how your mum doesn't like you coming home all sweaty" one of her maid reminds her before Taeyeon can launch towards the sandbox in the park.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes as she jumps into the sandbox, its another day of her parents not being at home tonight, "is not like they'll know. When they are home, I would probably be in my bed, sleeping-"

"hi" a cheerful sweet voice calls out, cutting off Taeyeon's mumbling, Taeyeon look at a girl who has big black beautiful eyes, looking back at her brown ones. She smiles and taeyeon has never seen such sincere smile ever in her life, Taeyeon cant help but to smile back.

"hi"

"mind if I join?" the girl ask.

Taeyeon nods her head, scooting over to a side, allowing the girl to join her.

"hi" the girl said again, which in the end, ended up laughing as she remembered she had said that not long ago, "I'm Nicole"

"Taeyeon"

Nicole nods her head while she in her mind was finding all kind of ways to continue a conversation with Taeyeon, "I'm 10 years old this year, you?"

"8"

"ahhhh" Nicole nods her head again.

"I've never seen you here before" Taeyeon finally speaking.

"im new to here"

"which family?"

"the Lee family"

"ah? I didn't know that the Lee family has a daughter"

All new tenants would always come up to Taeyeon's condominium so they could pay their respect to their mum, who owns the condominium they were living in and also the apartment next to it..

"they don't. they are my foster parents"

"I see"

Nicole playfully pushes Taeyeon, making Taeyeon lays on her back onto the sand, "why are you being so shy!" Nicole giggles loudly, her eyes becomes so much smaller whenever she laughs or giggles and it was one smile that you can never ignore.

Taeyeon got up onto her knees, quickly trapping Nicole beneath her as she pushes Nicole back, Taeyeon smirks as she watch Nicole continue laughing even harder when she was finally defeated by Taeyeon.

No one has ever dare to walk up to Taeyeon, not even talk to her, don't even mention about playing with her. No one ever does. Everyone is afraid if their kids might accidentally hurts Taeyeon mentally or physically might causes a lot of problem to themselves, as they know Mrs and Mr Kim has only one daughter and is very precious enough to them than their properties.

So, the adults would normally warns their children not to play or bully Taeyeon.

Making Taeyeon feel all left out because whenever she steps into the park, mums will find their kids and bring them home.

Taeyeon gets off from Nicole, "sorry, did I hurt you?"

Nicole slowly sits up and as she does, her skirt was lifted up a little, Taeyeon caught something by her eyes, something really red, like bruises, as if it was a cane mark.

"you didn't hurt me, don't worry" Nicole smiles.

"NICOLE"

A sharp piercing bossy lady voice screams, the two kids look at the direction, only to see a lady standing across the road, with both hands on each side of her hips, looking rather displeased.

Taeyeon recognize immediately, that it was Mrs. Lee.

"well, Mrs. Lee is here, I need to go" Nicole stands up, leaving Taeyeon looking at her from the ground, "hope to see you again, Taeyeon" she smiles as she jump out from the sandbox, running towards her foster mum.

It was a week since Taeyeon last saw Nicole, she waited for Nicole every single day for an hour in the sandbox, but sadly, Nicole fails to turn up and Taeyeon is starting to wonder why.

Those marks she saw on Nicole thighs were killing her mind, it made her keeps wondering what could be the cause behind those bruises on Nicole thighs.

"Im telling you, mum, dad….I have an odd feeling about the Lee family" Taeyeon says as she swallows her rice.

"honey, just because she didn't come to play with you, that doesn't mean the Lee's are weird" her mum answers.

"dad~" Taeyeon whines a little, looking at her dad, seeking help maybe.

"Your mum might be right"

Taeyeon sighs as she continue eating, not saying a word.

The whole dinner session was quiet as Taeyeon would no longer wants to talk anything and her parents get it that she's pissed, soon as she finish, she put her bowl down and walks straight into her room.

 _Something is going wrong, I am assure of it….those bruises on Nicole thighs….how she calls her foster mum Mrs Lee instead of mum or something more family sense…something is telling me, Nicole might not be happy…_

It sort of bothers Taeyeon a lot, that her only friend has been disappearing for a week, its already pass 1am, the rain is pouring heavily outside, Taeyeon covers herself deeper into the blanket, looking at the window at the heavy rain pouring down from the sky like cats and dogs.

Thunder suddenly grumbles, making Taeyeon hid underneath her blanket.

She finally pulls her blanket away, getting her feet onto the cold floor tiles, making her way to the window to pull the curtain close, but she stop instantly the moment she sees the view of the play ground, someone, running into the park.

 _Gee~ which parents allows their kid to play at this hour and in a rain…no, not right, which parents is stupid enough to let their kids got out from the house in the middle of the night…_

Taeyeon watches how that person eventually jumps in the sandbox. Her eyes widens.

Something is telling her, she needs to go and check it out.

 _No! this is crazy! At this hour? Mum would kill me, dad would nag me all week long and- wait a minute…..at this hour, everyone is asleep…yeah….nothing is going to happen….yeah….i got a feeling its Nicole…why sandbox out of all things in the park?_

Taeyeon walks to her closet, pulling out her brown cloak as she wears it and then sneakily, walks into the leaving room and grab a new extra set bunch of keys from the drawer, slowly, tip toeing out from her house.

Stepping at the exit of her condominium, Taeyeon who cant even see properly of what is ahead of her as the heavy rain is pouring strongly, Taeyeon pulls her hood on and ran as quick as her feet could bring her.

In the park, Taeyeon could see the person she saw not long ago from her room window, is still sitting in the sandbox, hugging knees, face hiding in between it. Taeyeon lick her lips, taking one brave step forward, slowly towards nearing the sandbox, herself drench wet from the rain although she has a cloak on.

The person did not realize Taeyeon's presence, Taeyeon look at the sandbox which used to be all sandy, now that the rain has caught trap inside, is turning the sand into muddy.

"ahhhhhh AH-CHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Taeyeon sneezes loudly, but it came out in a small sniff instead, but enough for the person to look at Taeyeon.

"n-nicole"

"Taeyeon~~~~"

Taeyeon realizes, Nicole is crying, she jumps into the sandbox, taking her cloak off, covering it above their heads, "Nicole~ what happened?"

Nicole only shakes her head hardly.

"did your…" Taeyeon shakes her head, she's determine to know the truth after waiting so long, "did mr and mrs lee urm…make you? did they hit you!?"

Nicole looks back at Taeyeon who, shock, but she cant help to only cries even badly, hugging taeyeon immediately, "I don't know what else I can do….Tae….help me….." she sobs out of control.

Taeyeon gulps, her mind was giving her an idea, an idea that her mum would kill her.

"come with me, come with me to somewhere safe…."

"where?"

"just come first okay? Being in the rain wont help"

Nicole helplessly nods her head, following Taeyeon, their hands intertwined together.

"you have to be quiet, okay?" Taeyeon wait for Nicole to nod her head, listening to her.

She then unlocks her door, they rushes into Taeyeon's room without any second of delaying.

"Tae" Nicole starts breaking into tears again, Taeyeon quickly runs to her closet and pulls out a towel, running over to Nicole, wrapping it tightly to her wet body, Taeyeon then gets up, running to her closet this time to only pull out a new set of pajamas for what it seems like.

Taeyeon kneel next to Nicole, "here, change to these"

Nicole stops crying, looking at Taeyeon, sniffing loudly, but she did what Taeyeon said.

After changing, Nicole came out from the bathroom, already seeing Taeyeon sitting on the big king size bed, Taeyeon tap the space beside her for Nicole to come. She did.

Taeyeon starts wiping Nicole's wet hair with the towel, Nicole eyes were swollen, blinking and watching Taeyeon curiously, "wae?" Taeyeon realize.

"Taeyeon, you do know that I am elder than you isnt it….but why…how come…you're so much more mature….you don't look like any 8 year old"

The young master Taeyeon stops drying Nicole hair, looking back with her big round eyes, only then, slowly breaks into a small shy smile, a innocent kid type of smile.

"I was being left alone a lot of times ever since I was 5, although my parents are still alive, but they are rarely around me…I needs to learn how to make decision on my own of what I want even when I have maids around, so, that actually made me a more mature person, I guess"

Nicole reaches out, pinching Taeyeon cheeks, "you're really cute you know"

Taeyeon laughs quietly but didn't last long when she sees Nicole still is sad.

"waeyo?"

"im scare taeyeon…."

"you don't need to be scare anymore"

"wae?"

"because you have me" Taeyeon smiles, intertwined her fingers with Nicole's.

*END*

"you really are more mature as an eight year old" Tiffany says.

Taeyeon just nods her head, kissing Tiffany head one more time before she smell Tiffany's hair shampoo, smiling.

"but I think you only gets more immature as you grows up" Tiffany starts breaking into laughter.

Making Taeyeon stares at her in disbelief, "that is insulting"

"I was just kidding"

"I know you are"

Tiffany winks, giving a quick peck to Taeyeon on the lips.

"but…you were staring at her thighs!" Tiffany slaps Taeyeon chest lightly.

"I was 8! Hello~~" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"hmph"

"8" Taeyeon repeats.

Tiffany hugs Taeyeon back again, liking the feeling they are having, seems like they clicks, the moment she lays into Taeyeon, she felt so secure, like she can leave all her worries behind.

"Tiffany….you will say that you love me, right….someday?"

Taeyeon stroke the back of Tiffany's hair gently, awaiting for an answer as she still remember clearly that Tiffany is unsure of her own feelings for Taeyeon.

Tiffany on the other hand felt sorry and guilty towards Taeyeon for the first time.

But she can never lies to herself, so she just quietly nods her head, getting another soft kiss planted on her head above again, her arms tighten against around Taeyeon waist.

"okay, because I love you, I'm giving you my time, I'll wait"

Taeyeon let out a small sigh, kissing Tiffany one more time, her lips not leaving this time, "don't let me wait too long, tiffany….i love you too much"


	17. Chapter 17

"Unnie ah~ wake up…! We're leaving soon"

Tiffany groggily wakes up by Sunny's loud voice, she has never missed any Sunday church before.

Despite how late it was when she got home last night, thinking about it, made her smile.

Taeyeon and herself spent the night on the highest floor of Taeyeon's condominium.

Laying their backs on the blanket on the ground, while she lays her head on Taeyeon arm.

Looking at the stars above them.

How Taeyeon keep commented that Tiffany eyes shines more beautiful than the stars above them does.

Last night, Tiffany gets to know the whole new side of Taeyeon, the sweet side of her.

And somehow, it made her wants to know more of Taeyeon's new side.

Tiffany took a shower, change into her jeans and collar tee, she's all ready.

Tiffany follows along her family down to the compound area. Just in time, Sunny pointed somewhere, which her family looks at while waiting for her dad to drive the car to them.

"Taeyeon!" Sunny shouted.

Taeyeon not far from them only looks to the direction of where her name was shouted from.

Her eyes and Tiffany's were quickly met, smiles passes between them.

Sunny waves her hand hard at Taeyeon, trying so hard to get a wave back.

Taeyeon breaks the intense stare between her and Tiffany, she finally looks at Sunny and gives a slightly small wave back in return. Sunny squeals in joy and actually jumping on her feet.

"Sunny, behave yourself" Mrs. Lee looks at Sunny who is being too happy and over joy at the moment, while Tiffany giggles silently at her sister's reaction.

A limo stops right in front of Taeyeon, a chauffeur got out from the car, opening the back door for Taeyeon.

"wow….she's friggin rich" Sunny mumbles.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany's family direction again, she gives a small smile, with a small tiny wave goodbye before entering the limo as Tiffany and her family watches the car drove off.

"wow…I would do anything to have a ride in that limo" Sunny says.

Mrs. Lee shakes her head at her daughter's remark, just in time, Mr. Lee stops the car by their side, "let's go"

Sunny nudge Tiffany by the elbows, "especially when Kim Tae Yeon is in the limo" she smirks and enter their car.

[you look pretty, not like is just today, you look sweet and clean today][tae][tiff]

Tiffany cant help but to smile at the sweet message she receives from Taeyeon.

As Tiffany stood there in the church, something is running her mind.

As she looks at her family, who were talking to the other families over there, about how proud they were of Tiffany who is getting into university pretty soon, they were praising Tiffany like she was their real blooded daughter.

 _What if they knew….that I was in a relationship with a girl….would they still be proud of me? –Tiffany._

"She is pretty indeed" one of the lady stated.

Mr. Lee chuckles, "thank you…"

Tiffany bows a little, feeling shy at the compliment.

"if only our son have a pretty and smart girlfriend like Tiffany, it would be our blessing" the lady added, Tiffany can only smiles quietly.

"ah, is your son here? Our Tiffany is very well single as well, so maybe…" Mrs. Lee erupts into small giggles with the lady, making Tiffany blushing so hard.

"well yes, our son is somewhere around here, he is mingling with another families I guess" a man says out, which Tiffany believe it was the lady husband, since they are standing so close to one another.

"oh, that's nice..is he a Christian by anyway?" Mrs. Lee ask.

"a very strong one too" the lady added.

Mr. and Mrs. Lee smiles, nodding their head in admiration, "is not easy to find a boy, to go to church every Sunday nowadays"

"I can say the same to your daughter as well, such a faithful daughter…we must really introduce her to our boy" the lady added, looking around, finally raising the right side of her arm up, waving to the crowds.

Soon, her son joins her, "omma-" his eyes and Tiffany's met, "Tiffany~"

Tiffany looks back at him with full of surprise, "ahhh, Siwon oppa"

Mrs. Choi and Mrs. Lee smiles to one another, like they were happy and surprise at the same time.

"you two met before?" Mrs. Choi ask in a happy tone.

"I used to be a substitute teacher in the same school of Siwon oppa as well" Tiffany answers.

"substitute….? Siwon, is she the one you stated about…how pretty her smile was…is she?" Mrs. Choi ask in delight, while Tiffany and Siwon both shy away.

"ommaaaa" Siwon looks away, his ears becoming red.

Mrs. Lee chuckles, "don't tease them..why don't the both of you go have a walk in the park"

"ne, omma" Tiffany answers.

"so…how are you lately…? Its been a week that I haven't see you" Siwon ask, as they walk into the park.

"I've been doing well, how about you?"

The two of them stop at the park bench, sitting side by side.

"the normal stuffs..you know how students can be" Siwon smiles to Tiffany who is looking at him, "is your class going to start soon…in the University"

Tiffany nods her head.

"Fany ahhh, are you….with Taeyeon?"

Tiffany is shock that she is question that way, she stares at Siwon, who is awaiting for her reply, Tiffany doesn't feels like lying to Siwon. She didn't know how to answer him.

"sorry, I don't mean to be rude..but seeing how strong you are as a Christian..how all your family were…i-"

"Tiffany"

Both of them jumps up in shock from the sound coming behind them, as they turn around, they only see Taeyeon walking towards them, Tiffany automatically stands up, while Siwon is looking at her and then towards Taeyeon, he too, stood up.

"Hi, Taeyeon, I don't remember seeing you here before-"

"I am here to get Tiffany" Taeyeon answers without any shame, stopping right in front of Tiffany.

"get me….?" Tiffany don't remember having a date with Taeyeon today.

"Mr. Choi" Taeyeon turns her attention to Siwon instead, "you are very strong as a Christian, but I believe your religion doesn't encourage you to brainwash someone into leaving the person they love isnt it"

"Taeyeon" Tiffany stares at Taeyeon in disbelief of how sarcastic she is being now.

Siwon chuckles, shaking his head, "no, they don't teach me that way as I as well, wasn't brought up that way, but then, as a fellow Christian, I am having a responsibility to lead someone I care a lot, to the correct road"

Tiffany keeps looking back and forth from Taeyeon then to Siwon.

"Mr. Choi, I belie-"

"Taeyeon, I'll meet you in the car" Tiffany couldn't bear to let them continue debating and in that, the reason is her.

Siwon flex his jaw a little, trying to hide his smirk, where he pretends to cough.

Taeyeon eyes flares in anger, "but-"

"Please, Taeyeon?" Tiffany gently let her hand brush again Taeyeon's, "I'll meet you in the car, just give me a minute"

After Taeyeon left, Siwon looks at Tiffany, "so…does that mean-"

"yes, Siwon oppa…I am sort of with her…" Tiffany admits.

"Tiffany, I care a lot about you…I know how strong your believes are, in God…"

Tiffany shakes her head, indeed, she is still in a confuse state of mind.

"Tiffany, you are confused yourself…do not let your kindness be the reason why you are stepping in the wrong path…you should know what you really want, don't force yourself due to someone's pleading…be strong for yourself-"

"ENOUGH"

Taeyeon suddenly steps out from her hidden place, which is behind the big tall bushes, walking towards them, "Mr. Siwon, I swear, I still give you my respect as the teacher in my school or else, I would've give you a black eye, with your nose gushing out with blood like waterfalls…"

"Taey-"

Taeyeon stops Tiffany, lifting her palm up.

"Stop brainwashing Tiffany, for heaven sake! I did not beg her to be with me" Taeyeon spat.

Nothing can disgrace Taeyeon's ego and pride, "enough" with that she leaves.

Tiffany bows a little at Siwon before leaving to go after Taeyeon, but she stop the moment she felt someone pull her by the wrist gently, of course, it was no one other than Siwon.

He looks at her pleadingly, "think for yourself, your future and then your family"

Tiffany being soft hearted slowly nods her head.

Tiffany walks out of the building and sees a limo parking right outside of the church, which somehow gets the attention of the passerby.

Taeyeon got out of the car, her face looking very pissed.

"get in"

"Taeyeon, we didn't said there was any date today…besides, my family is inside…"

"do you want to get in or not?"

"Tae…."

"I just need a yes or a no"

 _Look at her! She's basically all upset about what happened! She is not in a mood to go out on any date and my parents are inside, waiting for me. What reason can I give them? Its supposed to be a family day….and she needs to learn how to cool down – Tiffany._

 _Wow…fine…..she is hesitating._

"a yes or no, Tiffany?" Taeyeon is getting impatient.

"Master Tae" Nicole got out from the car, Tiffany is surprise to see Nicole being here with Taeyeon.

"no" Tiffany finally answer, letting her jealousy gets to her.

"fine" Taeyeon gets back into the car, leaving Tiffany jaw drop open, she thought Taeyeon would at least try to persuade her to follow her or something, but maybe is because Nicole is around her, she doesn't need her, as that is what Tiffany thought.

"bye" Nicole bows to Tiffany, before getting into the car with Taeyeon.

 _Do i…..i really love Taeyeon? Is it true that i….let my soft heart taking control….? But i… *sigh* - Tiffany._


	18. Chapter 18

[come out, I want to talk to you][Tae][Tiff]

Tiffany sighs, somehow, the way the message she received, tells her that Taeyeon is gonna scream at her again, but she keep her calm as she was in the living room with her whole family.

[cant we just text?][Tiff][Tae]

She pressed on the send button.

[some things are better left said face to face..and I am in the park already][Tae][Tiff]

Tiffany rolls her eyes, seems like Taeyeon isnt taking no for an answer this time.

"mummy, daddy, im going out for a little while…" she stands up from the sofa.

"to where, Tiff…is late already" Mr. Lee looks at Tiffany.

"er….a friend of mine, wants to meet me nearby here, to talk about the first class" Tiffany lies.

The moment her dad smiles to her, believing into her lies, her heart clenches, she felt the guilt pang in her heart right away, it hurts her to see her parents believing into her lies.

"be careful…" her dad added as Tiffany walks to the door, taking her coat, putting it on.

She nods her head, not letting her dad to see her face, because if he did, he'll see tears in his daughter eyes.

When Tiffany reach the park, she sees Taeyeon sitting near the sandbox. Kicking the sand with her legs, Tiffany rolls her eyes, remembering that was the spot where Taeyeon gets to know Nicole. Tiffany drags her feet lazily, towards Taeyeon.

Taeyeon realize the presence, she stands up, patting her hands that were a little sandy because she played with the sand not long ago, while waiting for Tiffany.

"do you know how long I have waited…it's cold" Taeyeon stated.

"sorry" Tiffany answers, without a slight hint of being sorry for real, since it doesn't makes sense. Is not like she did it on purpose.

"what he said…is it exactly true?" Taeyeon sighs.

Tiffany and Taeyeon looks at each other, both didn't know why, but the night was making it as awkward as hell. Tiffany is afraid of Taeyeon somehow, unsure of what taeyeon is going to do next.

"you came to me, Tiffany…I let you go"

 _What does she means by saying so! Means I was the one begging for this relationship? Means she has no longer has feelings for me, but she is just being with me now, just because I ask her to? – Tiffany._

Tiffany stares at Taeyeon in disbelief, "so…you're saying that I was the one begging us to be together now?"

"then are you with me just because of sympathy" Taeyeon ask in return, throwing question back at Tiffany.

"do you no longer have feelings for me, kim tae yeon?"

Taeyeon clench her jaws, she looks away, "I let you go is not because I have lost my feelings for you, is because Yoong once told me, if it belongs to me, no matter how much I let it go, it'll come back to me…and you did, you came back to me…I just want you to belong to me, Tiffany. Was it that hard to give it a try?"

"i-"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "but if you are being with me, just because of the word sympathy, I don't think is fair for me, Tiffany"

Tiffany stays quiet.

Taeyeon finally looks at Tiffany, "give me one date with you..that's all im asking"

"and then what, you breaking up on me?" Tiffany slowly looks at Taeyeon.

Who, thankfully, shakes her head, which Tiffany felt relief seeing it.

"then you can make your decision, that you love me or not, for real" Taeyeon answers.

"alright"

Taeyeon nod her head to a direction, Tiffany got it, by walking together, back to their compound.

Taeyeon stops right in front of the gate to Tiffany's apartment, "tomorrow, 12pm."

"okay" tiffany answers softly, looking at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon looks at how Tiffany breathes and how cold air was coming out, since its almost winter time. Tiffany cheeks were slightly tinted pink, her nose were red too. Taeyeon unconsciously smiles, looking at how cute Tiffany look like now. Tiffany look at Taeyeon.

"taeyeon?"

Taeyeon let her thumb reaches out and rubs it against Tiffany's cheek, "is getting cold, go up"

Tiffany found herself shivers, not because of the weather, but because she felt shy at Taeyeon's gesture, she somehow, does feel love coming from taeyeon.

But Taeyeon on the other hand, thought Tiffany was feeling uneasy. So she retreat her thumb.

"night" Taeyeon lightly pushes Tiffany into the apartment lobby, closing the door, she walks back to her condominium.

 _Night, Taeyeon….cant wait for our date tomorrow – Tiffany._

It was exactly 12pm, when the two was in the car, while the driver is taking Taeyeon to Lotte World. Both in awkward silence.

Taeyeon then look at the side, she scan how Tiffany is wearing for their date.

Tiffany is wearing a beautiful pink blouse with blue denim shorts, with black leggings.

Tiffany caught Taeyeon staring at her, "mwo"

"yeuppo" Taeyeon answers, Tiffany instantly becomes shy right away.

"gomawo" Tiffany smiles, her attention then caught on of how Taeyeon is wearing.

A yellow, tight skinny jeans, with a T-shirt saying 'I AM WHO I AM' and then with a brown furry boots on, somehow, Tiffany find Taeyeon looks literally good in anything she wears.

Once they reach Lotte World, stepping out from the car, Taeyeon let her palm shows toward Tiffany, acknowledging that she wants to hold hands with Tiffany.

"Taeyeon…isnt this, your parents company…what if somehow familiar knows you?"

"so?"

Tiffany link her arms with Taeyeon, her body press up against Taeyeon's arm.

"better?" Tiffany smiles, trying to calm Taeyeon from getting upset.

One thing for sure, Tiffany knows that taeyeon gets angry to easily.

The fact that Tiffany doesn't want people to think that she is with Taeyeon, to be mistaken that she is after her property, she isnt. They stop at the skating ring.

Taeyeon look at how Tiffany eyes open wide, joy can be seen in her eyes, as she watch skaters skating around in the ice skating ring.

"want to play?"

Tiffany frowns, shaking her head slowly.

"why? I can see how much you want to play…"

Tiffany look at Taeyeon, admiring how Taeyeon understands her so well and quick.

"i…don't know how to…skate"

"neither do I" Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, pulling Tiffany to the entrance of the skating ring already.

"ah. Ms. Kim" the guy behind the ticket entrance bows, "is good to see you today"

"yes, John…tickets for two"

Taeyeon help taking Tiffany's pair of skating shoes as well, they walk to a quiet corner, Taeyeon ask Tiffany to seat on the chair, as Taeyeon bends down, untying the shoelace of the skating shoes, Taeyeon then slowly take hold of Tiffany's feet and put the shoes on.

"Tae…I can do it…"

"is your first time, let me"

Tiffany watches how Taeyeon ties the shoelace for her, how Taeyeon eyes were focusing and it does makes her wants to look at her even longer.

"Tiff?" Taeyeon snaps her fingers to get Tiffany's attention.

"ne?"

"done….you ready?" Taeyeon held her hand out, offering it to Tiffany.

It took Tiffany the whole 10 minutes just to persuade her to walk into the skating ring, Tiffany thought Taeyeon would burst into anger, as she knew how much Taeyeon hates delays.

But surprisingly, Taeyeon not only didn't erupts like a volcano, but she keep her calm, helping Tiffany all the way.

Tiffany took the first step into the skating ring, she slips, but thankfully, falls right into Taeyeon's arms, "yahhhhh!" she squeals in shock as she slips, earning a loud chuckle from Taeyeon, who is shaking her head, laughing. Tiffany felt shy as some skaters look at her.

"I don't want to skate anymore"

"if you don't try, how would you know you cant?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "I know you can do it" Taeyeon encourages.

Taeyeon take one step behind, leading Tiffany to step one step further ahead.

"you know, if you don't try, you will never ever know" Taeyeon winks.

Now she slowly skates a little faster now, while pulling Tiffany behind, "not…too fast, Tae…"

Taeyeon turns back a little to look at Tiffany, she has a smile on her face now.

This time, Tiffany has the second chance to see the small dimple appearing at the side of Taeyeon's cheek and its really cute, causing Tiffany to smile back, only wanting to see it one more time.

They skate to one corner, where there's a big igloo sitting there, and snow around it, a few kids is playing there, Taeyeon pulls Tiffany to sit at the chairs there.

Tiffany is smiling as she looks around, when she looks back at Taeyeon, she once again caught Taeyeon looking at her, who wants to pretend she didn't by looking away, "I saw you, Taeyeon"'

Tiffany giggles, seeing how Taeyeon blush, Tiffany cant help but to lean forwards and pinches Taeyeon's cheeks. Taeyeon look at Tiffany, who finally realize of her own gesture.

"I love you, Tiffany" Taeyeon gulps at what she suddenly said, she looks away.

"it hurts me to hear what he said the other day…that you are only with me, because of sympathy…adding the truth that you said you are with me under the contract…" Taeyeon sighs.

Tiffany sighs along.

"you know…I wouldn't have go to your house the other day if I do not have feelings for you…"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"is because I realize, somewhere, in the corner of my heart, there was you, Taeyeon…I have to admit, I am confused by my thoughts and-"

"I want to take care of you, I want to be responsible for your happiness, I want to be the one to make you smile or even cry because you are touch…I want to be able to call you mine.."

It was the first time, Tiffany can feel sweetness in between them.

She felt touch at those words Taeyeon is saying, to her.

Not even realizing, their fingers are intertwining, Taeyeon was looking at Tiffany.

"tiffany~" Taeyeon let her face goes nearer towards Tiffany, she just wants to kiss Tiffany right now, Tiffany who realize of the situation, just stare at Taeyeon, once Taeyeon's face is near hers.

Their lips about to touch, Tiffany smack snows against Taeyeon's face.

"YAH" Taeyeon quickly stands up, wiping her face, feeling the cold snowflakes on her face, other kids were laughing at the situation, even Tiffany is laughing along.

When Taeyeon walks to Tiffany, she quickly stands up and ran away from the latter, teasingly sticking her tongue out.

"why you-" Taeyeon charge towards Tiffany, but because she was focusing on Tiffany, she forgot to bend her head, banging it hard against the pillar above, "ouch" she slips and land on her back with a loud thud, other kids were shock with the fall, running away because they were scare.

"oh, Taeyeon~~" Tiffany shriek as she skates back clumsily to Taeyeon who is just laying there.

"owwww" Taeyeon groans, rubbing her red forehead constantly.

"Tae- AHHHHHHHH"

Tiffany slips and fall right on top of Taeyeon, it made Taeyeon groans even louder.

"Tae….are you alright?" Tiffany leans her chin slightly up against Taeyeon's chest, reaching out to touch Taeyeon's injured forehead. Taeyeon continue to groans continuously, but Tiffany smirks when she felt two arms wrapping around her waist tightly now.

Taeyeon shakes her head with louder groans now, "it hurts…"

 _Just how cute can this person ever be…. – Tiffany._

"where does it hurts, Tae Tae…..?" Tiffany ask cutely, while Taeyeon points to her forehead.

Tiffany leans up, giving a small peck at where the red spot is, "better"

Taeyeon groans, nodding her head, "hurts…pain…."

"where?"

This time, Taeyeon points at her lips, her lips pouting upwards, asking Tiffany to grant her a kiss.

Tiffany blush as she smiles, hitting Taeyeon on the chest, getting off Taeyeon.

Tiffany starts wiping the snow away from her gloves, Taeyeon groans one more time, sitting up as well, looking at Tiffany. They look at each other.

"pabo" Tiffany say it to Taeyeon.

"Tiffany….can i…kiss you?"

 _She….did she just ask me for a permission…she has always just kiss me anytime anywhere, as she likes…now asking me…what does it means….is this the real Taeyeon that I didn't know… - Tiffany._

Tiffany looks away, slowly nodding her head, her face blushing on what's about to happen.

Taeyeon takes a deep breath, slowly leaning in.

Tiffany close her eyes, waiting for the kiss.

 _*smooch*_

Tiffany opens her eyes, surprise that she was kiss in the cheek, instead of lips.

She turn around to look at Taeyeon, who smiles back at her happily.

This made Tiffany smiles back as well.

They had ice cream as their desert after their wonderful lunch.

Tiffany was still linking arms with Taeyeon when Taeyeon shows her around.

They stop by at a shoe store, which was decorated in a beautiful fancy kind of way.

Workers always greeted Taeyeon whenever she walks in, Tiffany has her eyes set on one of the pink high heels, but as she flips the heels around to check below of the price, she was shock by the amount she sees. A high heels like this, with four digits, aint something she can afford.

Tiffany place the high heels back down on the shelves, Taeyeon has both hands shove in her pockets as she joins Tiffany, bumping her shoulders from behind.

"you like it?"

Tiffany shakes her head.

"you su-"

"Taeyeonnie?"

A high pitch voice, slightly squealing from behind, greeting Taeyeon.

Taeyeon turns around only to smile gently when she sees who it is who calls after her.

Tiffany too, turn around to see who it is.

All she sees is a girl, in blonde hair from the growth of her hair to the tip of it.

Her teeth are straight and white pearl, her eyes is beautifully portraits with the eyeliners around it. This blonde girl must be wealthy, from the way she dress, Tiffany believes so.

"oh god~ Taeyeonnie" she shrieks again, running towards Taeyeon, literally jumping at Taeyeon.

Tiffany took a step back, watching unhappily at how the blonde who launch herself at Taeyeon right now, with no choice, instead of letting the blonde smacks her body and causing the two to fall, Taeyeon opens her arms widely to catch the girl in her arms, the girl wraps her legs around Taeyeon's waist.

"Taeyeonnie"

"aigoooo, you are getting heavier, Sica ahhhh" Taeyeon whines cutely, her arms wrapping around the blonde's bottom.


	19. Chapter 19

Siwon crossed the road, as he was making his way to where he saw Tiffany.

not realizing the car coming in his direction..

*BANG*

Screams were heard among the crowds.

Laying there on the road pavement, was Siwon, lifeless, blood oozing out from his mouth and nose.

walkers and passer by thought he was dead.

some starts calling for an ambulance.

the rufless driver drove off quickly, stepping on the gas.

Taeyeon smirks, looking at the rear mirror, making sure that the body of Siwon aint moving.

A smile appears on her face.

"now, no one will be bothering me and tiffany anymore, but most of all...?"

"THE READERS OF MY SUBSTITUTE IS BEING PUNK!"

 _The two seems to be like in the world of their own! Who is she!? Why the heck is she doing this to tae tae? And that taeyeon! How can she just touch her butt when I am standing here! Right beside her! Even when I am not with her, she better not touch any girls! Ugh! Does she even remember that I am still here? – Tiffany._

Indeed, Jessica was looking at Taeyeon deeply in the stare of orbs, when it seems like the two has forgotten that there are people other than them in the store. Hearing an uncomfortable cough, it finally made Taeyeon come back to her senses, she gently let Jessica back to standing on her own.

"oh, sorry…I have forgotten to introduce you two…well, Tiffany, this is Jessica, a friend of mine and also the store owner of this store"

"and a few more around here" Jessica says out proudly, as she looks at Tiffany with a sneer.

"annyeong haseyo" Tiffany bows forcefully as she didn't feels like to.

"and Sica, this is Tiffa-"

"dae dae dae dae…a friend of yours, no need to introduce..you seldom come around Taeyeonnie!" Jessica who is looking rather excited.

Tiffany cant help to hide her uncomfortable look, as she felt uncomfortable of how close this girl is with Taeyeon right now.

"well, once in awhile, I need to check the place" taeyeon answers.

Tiffany straight away glares at Taeyeon's direction.

 _Check up? Why didn't she be honest about she's on a date? Or was it because she wasn't? or could it be because she didn't want this Jessica person to know that she is on a date? – Tiffany._

"I'll let you two talk" Tiffany bows and left the store.

Taeyeon smirks as she felt a sense of jealousy coming from Tiffany and Jessica sense something odd.

"it's been long" Jessica stated.

Taeyeon nods her head, "we'll talk some other time…"

"taeyeonnie~~~" Jessica frowns when she watch Taeyeon walk pass her, she pulls her phone out from the handbag, dialing a number with her phone. She smiles slyly.

Taeyeon looks around, to finally find Tiffany standing near the balcony, looking over at the middle ground, which is where the skating ring is at. Taeyeon coolly walks to Tiffany and hugs her one arm around the waist, pulling Tiffany towards her, shock, Tiffany stare at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany was feeling a little displeased at the moment, she moves away, making Taeyeon frowns.

"let's go home, I need to tutor you on your math, remember?"

Taeyeon sighs, "just why cant I hold you when I wants to…"

"tae-"

"fine, let's go" Taeyeon turns around and walking towards the exit, "you were never mine anyway, I totally understand why you push me away" Taeyeon mumbles in frustration.

Although is mumbling, Tiffany heard every single thing.

She follows quietly behind.

Taeyeon was a little upset with what is going on once again, so she can barely focus on what Tiffany teaches her, while Tiffany is disappointed that Taeyeon never pay much attention to her whenever she was teaching.

"Fany, if there wasn't such deal..would you still go out with someone like me?" taeyeon suddenly ask, surprises Tiffany once again.

"or you'll go out with someone like Siwon" Taeyeon frowns at the name she herself mentions.

Although Tiffany stayed quiet, but a lot is running her mind too, she too, think about all the questions that were ask by Taeyeon right now. Keeping her calm, she remains quiet.

"do you love me?" Taeyeon ask, suddenly blocking Tiffany's mind from thinking.

They stayed quiet until someone knocks the door, entering the room.

"Master Tae, Mrs. Kim is asking you to go out for second as you have a guest visiting"

"guest" Taeyeon looks at Nicole.

Tiffany is already packing her bag up, picking her file up as well.

"my time is up..we'll study again tomorrow" Tiffany says out, Taeyeon just nod her head, walking towards the exit, following Nicole.

Jessica uncross her legs as she stands up, smiling, when she sees Taeyeon and surprise to see Tiffany behind Taeyeon as well, "Taeyeonnie"

Where else, Tiffany on the other hand, felt bother to see this girl again and from the way she calls Taeyeon, makes her feel like pulling Taeyeon to kiss her so this girl would back off.

But Tiffany kept her calm, she remains a fake smile on her face.

"how come she's here?" Jessica ask.

Mrs. Kim joins Jessica, from the way Mrs. Kim is smiling, Tiffany is assure that Mrs. Kim is very fond of Jessica, "oh? She is Taeyeon's tutor"

"jinja…Taeyeonnie, why do I see you hanging out with her today?"

Mrs Kim looks at Taeyeon, shock.

"Taeyeon….you didn't tell me Ms. Hwang is a friend of yours"

"why is there a need, mum" Taeyeon question with a cock of an eyebrow.

Mrs. Kim hide her anger with a smile, she can be seen, wasn't please with her daughter attitude in front of the guests and their maid, Nicole.

"anyway, come on, go get change, Jessica is here, bring her out for dinner" Mrs. Kim smiles.

Pushing Jessica towards Taeyeon already, who is smiling shyly.

 _What is this? is her mum encouraging her to be with Jessica…but Taeyeon….didnt she just said that she loves me…now…going on a date with another girl…maybe…she never thinks much, since she thinks that I doesn't love her. Well I do! ENOUGH SAID – Tiffany._

"oh tae, I haven't mark any of your exam papers yet…" Tiffany suddenly speaks.

Taeyeon look at Tiffany uncertainly.

 _Exam papers? Since when did I did one?_

"you said you need it by tonight isnt it?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon in the eyes, like she was trying to hint her or something, Taeyeon focus as she studies hard on what Tiffany is trying to tell her right now, through their eyes contacts.

"er…yeah-"

"well, I wouldn't mind if Ms. Hwang would like to stay here and mark your papers in the room, but well, time is running late, Taeyeon, why not you bring Jessica out for the dinner first and be home later to check on your papers" Mrs. Kim smiles.

From hinting Taeyeon, Tiffany eyes flares up, she's glaring at Taeyeon right now.

It even made Taeyeon step back a little, its her first time seeing how fierce Tiffany is.

But somehow, Taeyeon is feeling happy to see such situation, it only proves that Tiffany is jealousy and jealousy equals to love that she has for Taeyeon.

"omma, I think I would prefer to watch my papers getting mark, beside, my exam is coming up soon" Taeyeon says all of these while looking at Tiffany with a smirk.

"Taeyeonnie…." Jessica was feeling rather upset and her voice is betraying her as well, making it obvious.

"aigoo, Taeyeon…Jessica is here…why not-"

"mum, this exam is really important, it's the one that decide which college I will be attending next summer" Taeyeon is determine to stay back with Tiffany, wanting to tease the girl later on of her jealousy, all planned up in her mind.

Mrs. Kim sigh, but Taeyeon's future is what she concern more.

"alright, mianhae, Jessica….why not next time, like tomorrow?"

"no"

Mrs. Kim, Taeyeon, Jessica and Nicole turns their direction towards the small voice that comes from the same room with them, they all stares at Tiffany. Who she herself, is shock as well.

"I am sorry, but did you said something, Ms. Hwang?" Mrs Kim ask.

Tiffany takes a deep breath, with all her guts and bravery in her, she finally wants to spill it out.

"I said….." Tiffany looks into Taeyeon's direction now, "no"

Taeyeon is shock, but a smile ran across her face.

"im sorry, not to be rude…but, who are you to control Taeyeon?" Jessica ask in annoyance.

Tiffany eyes by pass the angry looking Mrs. Kim then her eyes stops, the moment it met with Jessica's glares, their gaze becomes more intense, "who am i?" Tiffany cocks her eyebrows up.

Even she herself doesn't believe on what she is about to say, from her own mouth.

Taeyeon was rather excited and anticipated.

"I am Kim Tae Yeon's girlfriend"

Taeyeon has a victory smile on her face, as though she has won a big lottery.]


	20. Chapter 20

"WHAT"

Mrs. Kim looks like she is about to faint anytime soon, Jessica is holding Mrs. Kim up from behind, fanning her with her hand, "Taeyeon…..is that true?"

Taeyeon smiles cutely, intertwining her fingers with Tiffany's.

Tiffany caught how Jessica was staring at their hands in disbelief.

"well, mum…yeah…its been awhile…I thought I could find the right time to tell you about it"

Tiffany leans herself against Taeyeon.

"I guess I no need to, now" Taeyeon smiles happily.

"but Taeyeon-"

"come, lets go mark my papers" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany with the cutest smile ever on her face, Tiffany cant help but to fall in love with that dorky smile of hers, allowing Taeyeon to drag her into her room.

"Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon ignores her mum calling after her, already getting into her room, locking her door.

"heh"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "what's with the heh…taeyeon?"

Taeyeon has a smile well, more like a perverted smirks on her face now, walking closer and closer towards Tiffany, who is backing away from Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon! Yahhh! Why aren't you answering me!" Tiffany gulps and wonders what she has got herself into this time.

With every steps that Taeyeon took, Tiffany steps back.

Finally not able to move backwards any longer because she has reach Taeyeon's bed.

Tiffany falls onto the bed, sitting on the bed, looking at Taeyeon with her innocent eyes.

Taeyeon takes her jacket off, throwing it on the floor. As she then hovers on top of Tiffany.

Trapping Tiffany underneath her.

"what did you just said yourself, Fany~" Taeyeon smirks as she leans down, closer to Tiffany.

Tiffany blink her eyes a few times, only looking at the girl on top of her now, quietly.

Finally, cant take it any longer, Taeyeon leans downwards, kissing Tiffany slowly.

As Tiffany respond to the kiss, Taeyeon slide her tongue in between the gap of Tiffany's lips.

Probing into Tiffany's mouth, it only made Taeyeon groans on high when Tiffany starts sucking the tongue like she was sucking a lollipop. They groans into each other mouth.

Taeyeon ran her hands into underneath of Tiffany's blouse, touching her skin.

While Tiffany fingers were running in, tangling with Taeyeon's hair.

Taeyeon lips left Tiffany, as it trails down to Tiffany's neck, sucking some part of Tiffany's neck in a sloppy way, Tiffany was moaning a little, feeling the new feeling when Taeyeon suck on the right spot, it made her feel mellow.

Because taeyeon wanted a better and comfortable position while sucking around Tiffany's neck, she moves herself around, accidentally letting her knee brushing against Tiffany's below.

"ahhhnn"

Taeyeon and Tiffany froze and stops everything they are doing now.

"sorry" Taeyeon mumbles, "I didn't did that on purpose"

Tiffany leans up, letting her elbows behind her that were supporting her body up.

"I know"

"what that asshole roy said…wasn't true…I love you..i don't want you to thought that I want to be with you just so I can get into your pants…" Taeyeon explains.

Tiffany smiles.

"you trust me don't you?" Taeyeon ask hesitated.

"if there's no trust in a relationship, it wouldn't work right?" Tiffany ask back.

Taeyeon nods her head, looking at Tiffany.

"I trust you….and Taeyeon…I don't want to be your girlfriend in trial…"

It was Tiffany's first day of university, and Taeyeon has been pushy on driving her to her University, so, she has to let Taeyeon do what she wants.

Taeyeon park her car at the side of the building, Taeyeon look at the building with an impressive expression.

"nice right?" Tiffany smiles brightly.

"you look beautiful" Taeyeon smiles, "uhhhh, it means….a lot of guy will look at you…and they will fall for your smile and beauty….and they are going to go after you and-"

Tiffany already press her lips against Taeyeon's.

"shut up" Tiffany murmurs those words when they kiss.

Taeyeon was already smiling.

After the small confession, and finally making it official of them as an item.

Tiffany has been more daring lately, she can be the one to hug Taeyeon first when they take strolls down the park, or the one pulling Taeyeon into a kiss when they bid goodbye at the end of the day of their date and all this moves has made Taeyeon believe, that Tiffany has finally falling in love with her.

"I need to go" Tiffany breaks the kiss, she giggles as she sees a small stain of lipstick right above of Taeyeon's lips, she reaches out, wiping it off with her fingertips.

"I'll pick you up at…3 right?"

Tiffany nods her head, "yes"

"alright…" Taeyeon smiles, "you have a nice day then"

Tiffany smiles back, "you too" she gets off from the car.

Taeyeon unwinds down the car window, "hey"

Tiffany turns around, looking at Taeyeon.

"try to stay away from the guys" Taeyeon warns, making Tiffany burst into laughter.

She just nods her head to entertain Taeyeon silly attitude, waving goodbye, finally stepping into the building she has been waiting to enter all the time.

Tiffany was looking around the beautiful building with amaze, her mouth was slightly opens.

She felt a pain coming from her chest when someone throws a basketball at her chest, making her drop all her books to the floor, "opps!" the guy jog his way towards where Tiffany is.

He pick his ball up, "sorry" he apologize.

Tiffany shakes her head, showing that she is fine.

The guy smiles and jogs away, into a class, Jessica smacks a bundle of hundred dollar bills on his palm, "good job Taec" Jessica smiles as she walks out from the classroom, towards to Tiffany.

"poor you" Jessica kicks one of the text book to Tiffany, who is busy picking up all her books.

Tiffany is shock to see Jessica again, ever since the incident back in Taeyeon's house, she thought that would be the last time for them to meet again.

Jessica has her arms crossed across her chest.

"Im telling you…doesn't matter, if Taeyeon is with you, or any other girls…I will try and get her, no matter what" Jessica smirks, leaving Tiffany stand there, shock and maybe impress at how she opens up about her feelings.

"uhnnnnnn"

Tiffany lift her head up a little as she watch how Taeyeon is making a small love bite right above her breast. The car park hidden somewhere under the trees in the park, the car mirror all fog up because of the cold night and perhaps, what is going on in the car is heating up.

Now that Tiffany has start her class, she has stop teaching Taeyeon, besides, it would be weird, to be Taeyeon's tutor and girlfriend at the same time, although Taeyeon has volunteer to pay for Tiffany's daily usage, Tiffany was very strong against it. She is only with Taeyeon because she loves her not her money.

Yes, Taeyeon loves making love bites all around Tiffany's body.

But as much as is quite intimate, Taeyeon has never gone as far as seeing Tiffany naked.

Taeyeon know Tiffany isnt ready, but at times, when Taeyeon touch Tiffany on the right part and spot, she finds herself defenseless right away, but all Taeyeon ever did was taking her shirt off and that's as far as Taeyeon goes. She loves it that Taeyeon respect her that much.

Taeyeon starts groaning, she loves it, she loves how she can have small part of Tiffany's skin, being suck by her, making marks around her breast.

"taeyeonnnnnn"

Taeyeon ignores as she still making her trademarks.

When Taeyeon stops what she is doing, helping Tiffany to sit up.

Tiffany check the red markings around the top of her breast, both side that is.

She looks at Taeyeon with a displease expression, "Tae! I wont be able to wear any singlet to the class for awhile now"

"duh!" Taeyeon rolls her eyes, picking Tiffany's shirt up from the passenger seat, when the two of them were at the back seat.

"that was your evil plan?" Tiffany tease.

"how's class on the first day?" Taeyeon watch Tiffany putting her shirt back on.

"er…it was okay…Tae…"

"yes?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this…" Tiffany sweeps her hair out from shirt.

"what is it"

"Jessica attends the same University with me"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany for awhile to study her expression, "…..okay"

"Taeyeon, she loves you"

Taeyeon snorted, "is nothing new…my mum and her mum are like best friend"

"Taeyeon…im your girlfriend okay"

"chill…I don't have feelings for her…"

"but she has"

"look, my mum was eager to get me, to get along with her, even when we're just friends, omma wanted more than that, ever since I came out, honestly that I am into girls, omma introduces me to Jessica, she was hoping I would be in a relationship with her"

Tiffany looks a little sad hearing this, because Mrs. Kim is looking at her, from the total opposite way, as Mrs. Kim seems like she doesn't likes Taeyeon being with her, maybe is perhaps because Tiffany is from a poor family.

"because Jessica's family owns about..20 stores in Lotte World" Taeyeon added.

"so, that's why?"

"yeah" taeyeon nods her head, hugging Tiffany, "besides"

Taeyeon let her thumb rubs Tiffany's bottom lips, "I love you"

Tiffany nods her head, kissing Taeyeon's thumb that were rubbing her lips, "nado"

"so, don't let it bothers you alright?"

"your parents doesn't love me….how can I ignores that" Tiffany sighs.

"is just my mum, when my dad comes back from overseas, I'll introduce you to him" Taeyeon smiles.

"you think your dad will like me" Tiffany seems worried, Taeyeon squeezes Tiffany's shoulder.

Taeyeon kisses Tiffany on the head, "loves you or not, I don't care, I loves you too much to even care"


	21. Chapter 21

"Taeyeon, I am telling you, for the best, stop dating her, she seems nice, but she is not the one for you" Mrs. Kim stated.

"what makes you think she is not the one for me, omma?" Taeyeon question back.

"what makes you think she is the one?"

"I want her omma…that's it" Taeyeon throws her spoon back on the table, kicking the chair off, as she storms off, "im off to school"

Taeyeon wears her coat as she decided to walk to school today, since Tiffany's dad has offers to send her daughter to class today, she didn't need to send Tiffany today.

"taengoo" Yoona greets with a wide smile.

"hey" Taeyeon greeted her best friend with a high five, she has called Yoona this morning as she didn't like walking to school alone.

"you don't look happy..what's up"

"my mum again, she's being trying to talk me out from the relationship with Tiff AGAIN"

Taeyeon pressed hard on the word, 'again'.

"chillax" Yoona hugs Taeyeon from the side, she really wanted to say something nice about Mrs. Kim but nothing came up to her mind, "you know your mum" she finally says.

Taeyeon nudge Yoona in the guts with her elbow, but a smile appears on her face.

"I cant even bring Tiff over to my place now…my mum always makes Tiffany uncomfortable"

"what about going to her place?" Yoona ask.

"we….never talk about it before" Taeyeon realize, "she has never speak of me to her parents before…I don't think she's ready"

"dude, she's been in a relationship with you for almost a month now…" Yoona added.

Taeyeon just quietly listen.

"just get her talking about it then, I mean, parents could be the reason of a couple relationship not working out" Yoona stated out sadly.

Taeyeon nods her head, agreeing.

"I'll find some right time with Tiffany"

Class is done for the day, Jessica was sitting there with her friends around the table, drinking their juice. Just as they were chatting, Jessica eyes glares at a certain direction.

"wae unnie" Krystal ask as she turns to where her sister is looking at.

Tiffany was in her glasses, with book clamps against her chest tightly, making her way out of the university. While Krystal is Jessica's real blooded sister, who happens to visit her sister when her school is around there nearby.

"who is she unnie?"

Jessica stood up, holding the cup in her left hand, "a bitch" she mutters under her breath.

Krystal watches confusingly as Jessica left their table, walking towards Tiffany.

"HEY" Jessica calls out loudly.

She then splashes the cup of juice in her hand towards Tiffany's direction.

Tiffany saw it coming, but it was too late to avoid, she squint her eyes close, ready for the juice to strikes her. Jessica eyes widens.

It seems like she has close her eyes for long enough for the juice to splash on her and weirdly, Tiffany didn't felt anything, so she slowly opens her eyes, afraid that Jessica is tricking her or something and when she does, Tiffany can no longer sees Jessica in front of her, instead, it was someone in a grey coat. Tiffany looks at the ground and she sees juice dripping onto the ground.

"….op-oppa…." Tiffany suddenly realizes who it was even when his back is facing her.

Tiffany then look at Jessica who is in shock, staring back at the both of them.

Jessica glares at Tiffany and then Siwon one last time, before walking away angrily.

Siwon greets Tiffany with a smile, finally they look at each other face to face, Tiffany jaw drop opens when she sees how much of the juice was on Siwon's face and some even got into his spiky hair, then now, dripping down to his shirt. Tiffany sigh, feeling sorry towards Siwon.

They then make their way to an empty bench in the university park.

"oppa mianhae" Tiffany said as she uses a Kleenex and starts wiping Siwon's face, while he watches her closely in admiration.

"you've been apologizing for the hundredth time, Fany ahhh"

Tiffany sighs, tears were forming in her eyes again, she was getting sick and tired of how Jessica is after her just because she is in a relationship with Taeyeon right now.

"has she been bothering you all the time?" Siwon ask in concern.

"dae, Yoong….i'll call you later tonight…yeah, see you"

Taeyeon slips the phone back into her pocket, as she walks into the University, looking for her girlfriend. As she pass by, her eyes caught something, she stopped in her tracks, not far from where she can look, she saw Tiffany and….

"siwon" Taeyeon mumble.

Tiffany hung her head low, as a tear slip out from her eye.

Siwon use his index finger to lift Tiffany's chin up, so that she can look at him.

"has she been bothering you ever since? Who is she? Why didn't you tell your teachers…"

"oppa…." Tiffany shakes her head, wiping her eyes, "is nothing…"

"that is not nothing Tiffany, that's like bullying…"

"im fine…really"

Tiffany smiles again, shaking her worries off as she continues wiping the juice dry off from Siwon's hair.

He cant stand it any longer, he leans forward, wanting to kiss Tiffany.

Taeyeon was shock, stunned in her position as she watches how Siwon is leaning his face closer to Tiffany, her fingers clench into a fist, she took a step forward, ready to launch herself to where that two were, but she stop in her tracks, she cant stand it any longer.

And walks away.

Tiffany back her head as fast as she could, "oppa, no" she pleaded.

Siwon stopped, his cheek flustering in embarrassment when Tiffany rejected him.

He can see how she was leaning backwards, he sits back properly in his place, shaking his head.

"sorry"

"oppa…you know im in a relationship…"

Taeyeon was walking around in the mall, her phone switched off. She knew Tiffany would call her whenever she reaches home, asking for a meet like their usual doings.

Walking around in her own parents mall, she wants to just calm her mind of what she has just witnessed not long ago.

 _So…this is what happens behind my back all the time? All this time… she's been seeing him behind my back? Who knows even how many times they kisses every time when they meet? Right…he is a guy anyway..and me….im just a loser._

"Taeyeon unnie?"

That snapped Taeyeon out of her thoughts as she sees Kyrstal who is standing close to her.

Taeyeon force a smile on her face.

"hey" she greets back, "its been a long time since we last met"

"yes, how are you?" Krystal smile.

"fine, you too I guess. How is school?"

Krystal frowns right away, making Taeyeon laughs at the instant changes of expression from Krystal, "sucks"

"Unnie…I don't know if I should be telling you this…"

Krystal shove both her hands into her jeans back pocket, "I went to unnie's university today for a visit and I saw, I mean, I witnessed, how Jessica unnie was trying to pour water at a girl who happens to study the same place…I just don't want anything to cause Jessica unnie to be kicked out of the University….is not easy to get in there…so, Jessica unnie really listens to you well..so…maybe you can try talking to her?"

 _Could that girl be Tiffany….?_

"ne" taeyeon answers, "where is she"

"Junglace"

Taeyeon find herself standing outside of Junglace, the la brassiere shop that owns by Jessica's mum, although she does wears bra, but seeing all those sexy lingerie hanging in the store, makes Taeyeon feels awkward. Just then, Jessica was looking at the lingerie hanging in the closet, she turns around and sees Taeyeon standing right outside of her shop.

Running towards Taeyeon happily.

"Taeyeonnie~~~~"

"come here you" Taeyeon drags Jessica by the wrist roughly, to a more quiet place, she release Jessica when she sees that not much people is around them.

"owww….taeyeonnie…that hurt~" Jessica pouted.

"why did you intend to splash Tiffany with your drinks today?" Taeyeon looks at Jessica.

 _This it is…a gamble…well, is just my guess…whether if its Tiffany or not._

"Taeyeonnie...how did you know-"

"so it's true?" Taeyeon questioned one last time.

"Taeyeonnie…."

"why did you do that Sica…what did Tiffany ever do to you…for you to treat her that way!"

Taeyeon punches the wall behind Jessica as she launches her fist pass right by Jessica's face.

Taeyeon clench her jaw tightly, "look, Tiffany meant a lot to me..if she ever come to me, crying..i do things that even I myself, would be disbelief.."

"taeyeonnie…." Jessica was on the verge of crying.

 _Now, I wouldn't want Krystal to get all the scolding or blames._

"I was there…in the university, if you were wondering" with that, Taeyeon walks away.

Taeyeon was done walking alone in the park, as its about to get dark since it's almost 6pm.

Tiffany has been waiting since the last two hours, sitting at the lobby of Taeyeon's condominium.

"Tae Tae" Tiffany get up onto her feet, giggles when she how Taeyeon stumble few steps behind, shock to see her, "I think your phone is turn off-"

"yeah, I did it"

Immediately, Tiffany sense something isnt right, she walks to Taeyeon's side, holding her hand.

But it made Taeyeon flinch, pulling her hand away, Tiffany's eyes caught something.

Taeyeon's knuckles were slightly bleeding.

"Tae…your knuckles…they are…bleeding…" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon worriedly.

"look…im fine…"

"Tae..let's go do something to stop the bleedi-"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "thanks tiff..but..im tired..i need a rest" she reaches out and pressed on the lift button.

The lift opens, Taeyeon step in, Tiffany took a step forward, she wanted to know what is going on but, "go home, tiff…you should rest as well" ask Taeyeon, as she press the close button inside the lift.

 _What is going on with her…she don't even reply to my text till when I called her, I only realize, her phone is still off…why are her knuckles bleeding anyway….gosh! im here worrying her and I think she barely knew! But Taeyeon seldom acts that, unless, something happened….what is it…-Tiffany._

Tiffany is done placing her books into her locker until someone slams it shut.

Of course, is no other than Jessica Jung, leaning at the locker beside hers.

"nice way of telling Taeyeonnie what I did…makes me wonder if you even tell her that it didn't get to you and instead, it hits some random life saver boy of yours" Jessica crosses her arms.

"telling Taeyeon?" Tiffany ask confusingly.

Jessica snorts in a sarcastic kind of way.

"of course, you would want me to buy the whole lies of what Taeyeonnie said about her coming here isnt it…do you think I would not realize if Taeyeonnie is around me? How dumb do you think I am, Tiffany Hwang"

"….what?" Tiffany gotten even more confuse.

 _Taeyeon…was here? – Tiffany._

"look, whatever it is…I am not going to give up on Taeyeonnie" Jessica glares one last time and about to leave.

"Jessica"

Jessica stops and turn to around and look at Tiffany.

"I am not letting you get to Taeyeon either"

Tiffany rolls her eyes and leaves first before Jessica does.


	22. Chapter 22

Tiffany : you were in my University?

Taeyeon : …..

Tiffany : *sigh* can you pick me up after class?

Taeyeon : yeah.

Tiffany was half happy when she sees Taeyeon's car parked outside of the gate but she too, felt unhappy of what it's about that made Taeyeon in such a bad mood. She walks to the car, watching how Taeyeon was looking out of the window beside hers, not realizing that Tiffany was already standing right outside the car.

Tiffany tilted her head a little, as she reach out to knock on the window, which gotten Taeyeon's attention, Taeyeon unlock the car and allows Tiffany to steps in.

"wait"

Tiffany stops Taeyeon before she starts the engine. Tiffany reaches out and grab hold of the hand that Taeyeon has her knuckles injured. Now that is no longer bleeding, it was just mere cut on the knuckles. Tiffany let her thumbs stroke the knuckles gently.

"does it hurt? What happened….what got you injured?"

Taeyeon look at Tiffany who was watching over her knuckles worriedly, some part of her heart hurts a lot, she just loves Tiffany too much and all she ever wants was to Tiffany to love her back.

"im fine"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, "I know you're not…are you in my U yesterday, Tae?"

Taeyeon blink her eyes a few times, wondering how did Tiffany knew and why Tiffany look so calm.

"Taeyeon"

Tiffany puts her palm at the side of Taeyeon's cheek, "were you?"

It took Taeyeon 5 minutes to just at Tiffany and not saying anything, but at last, she nodded her head.

"then how come you didn't tell me….? You saw what Jessica did to me?"

Taeyeon shakes her head, "I saw you and him"

Taeyeon leans her head at the headrest behind her.

"me and him?" Tiffany ask again to be clear of the situation, until Taeyeon nods her head.

"yeah, you and him" Taeyeon sighs, scratching the back of her head, messing her hair.

Tiffany place a hand on Taeyeon's thigh, leaning slightly forward, even Taeyeon herself is shock by the sudden movement, "Taeyeon~ look at me" and Taeyeon did, slowly.

"I love you, silly. I don't want you to think too much of what you might've seen, sometimes, what you see isn't reality..isnt real..but us…we are"

 _Seriously….this is serious this time…she said she loves me! She's saying all sweet stuff to make me smile…I believe her…my heart does…Tiffany aint a liar…she doesn't even like people lying and she is someone who doesn't betrays herself, she would never lies to herself…hahahaha! Tiffany hwang says she loves me :D jinja!_

Taeyeon was snapped out of her thoughts the moment she receive a surprise smooch on the cheek coming from Tiffany who is by her side, Taeyeon look at Tiffany surprisingly. Tiffany could only shows her beautiful smile. A very tender smile.

"what is running in your mind?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon, lovingly.

"you. what you said" Taeyeon answers.

Tiffany smiles shyly, "let's go for dinner?"

Jessica took her shades off as she was called to go to Mrs. Kim office on the top floor of Lotte World, Headquarters. She stops at the front desk, outside of the office.

"I have an appointment with Mrs. Kim" Jessica tell the front desk outside, who check on the computer for a moment, before nodding her head and guide Jessica in.

It was the first time Jessica walks into the office, she looks around, admiring the place.

Jessica stops abruptly as something caught her eyes.

On one of the corner of the desk, beside the computer, is a medium size picture in a beautiful frame, what looks like it, was a family picture, is not that Jessica knows anyone. But she can definitely recognize one of the girls in the picture.

"er, Ms. Jung?" the receptionist call out, looking at Jessica who has suddenly stop, "right here"

Jessica take one last look at the picture, before walking to where the receptionist is at.

"Thanks" Jessica says to the receptionist and then enters the director office room.

"Mrs. Kim" Jessica greets cheerfully in a happy tone.

Mrs. Kim who is behind the desk, only smiles happily when she sees Jessica, giving a respectful bow, she puts the file in her hands onto the desk, standing up, walking to where her small longue were at, "Jessica-sshi…so beautiful today..beautiful as ever"

"Thank~ you!" Jessica skips cutely to where Mrs. Kim is at.

"I heard you wanted to see me, what is it?"

"aaaah~ about that…Mrs. Kim, is about Taeyeonnie" Jessica frowns, "she scolded me because of Tiffany….she seems like she is really serious about Tiffany"

"my daughter is never serious on anything" Mrs. Kim snorts.

"what…do you mean?" Jessica ask wonderingly.

"my daughter always finds challenges interesting, Tiffany is like a challenge for her.."

"challenge?"

Mrs. Kim nods her head as she sips the wine, walking down to the sitting area as Jessica follows behind quietly.

"don't you know Taeyeon, she's always high in pursue, going against what I says…that's my daughter…when she's done with Tiffany, she will eventually throws that poor girl aside"

Jessica tries to understand as much as she can from what Mrs. Kim means.

"but…Mrs. Kim, Taeyeon really loves Tiffany…like really very serious about it"

"Taeyeon has never been serious on anything ever since she was born…this kid loves games…Tiffany is just one of the piece on her chess board" Mrs. Kim smiles.

"aahhh~ oh-"

 _Wait! Should I tell? – Jessica_

"yes, Sica?"

"nothing…I just hope...things will be fine" Jessica smiles uncomfortably.

"you see that man out there?" Mrs. Kim nods her head towards a direction, from the glasses of the office, Jessica sees a man standing up, a man in his 40's perhaps.

"dae…"

"Mr. Lee, father of Tiffany Hwang" Mrs. Kim stated.

Jessica's eyes widens, that's the man's table, where she sees Tiffany picture in the family.

"Tiffany is adopted…I would never ever want my daughter to be with or to even know someone who is adopted…" Mrs. Kim glares at that man.

Their fingers intertwined together, Taeyeon walks Tiffany back to her apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Taeyeon smiles, pulling Tiffany closer as she kisses Tiffany on the forehead, but when they look at each other, Tiffany shakes her head, slightly pouting.

"wae?" Taeyeon ask, seeing the cute Tiffany who is using her other free hand to tug Taeyeon's sleeve, still pouting, shaking her head. "er….want me to kiss you on the lips?"

Tiffany giggles, "I want to see you a little longer, you look so cute today"

Taeyeon looks at herself, well, she has this light brown faded khakis on, with a white polo tee.

"I always look this cute" Taeyeon smirks.

Tiffany pulls Taeyeon closer, "can we spare some time on the roof?"

"sure"

Whenever they were making out, Taeyeon always sends chills down Tiffany's spine.

How they would have their tongues brushing in and out from each other mouths.

How Taeyeon would actually touches the right spot at the right moments, making Tiffany melts under her touch all the time. Maybe it was because the only person she has been making out, was Taeyeon. Taeyeon was her first love, first kiss. So Tiffany was a virgin to every single thing.

"Tae~Yeon~"

Taeyeon slowly breaks their sloppy kiss with the sound of the saliva, plops.

"yes?"

"I love you"

Taeyeon squeezes Tiffany's waist a little, "and I love you"


	23. Chapter 23

"Yes, Mrs Kim? I heard you need to see me…."

Mrs. Kim turns around with the chair from facing the view of Seoul City in her office view.

She smiles sweetly.

"why not have a seat, Mr. Lee"

Mr. Lee gives a respectful bow, as he then pulls the chair out from her other side of the desk, sitting on it.

"Yes, I have wanted to see you…" Mrs. Kim answers to his question.

"This is regarding about your job…"

"Dear me, Mrs. Kim, I have not did any mistake isnt it?" Mr. Lee sounded a little worried.

"no no" Mrs. Kim shakes her head, "of course you didn't make any"

Mr. Lee was a little worried because his whole family is depending on his job.

His job salary is great, enough to spare extra for Tiffany's University monthly fees, Sunny's yearly school fees, his wife's household for every month and the rest was for his two sons education fare. With his car rental and house payment, paying the side electric and water billing, he still have a little left over with his salary. So he is very thankful of having this job, its been 10years.

"you have been working with us for about…10 years?"

"yes, Mrs. Kim.. I am very lucky" Mr. Lee bows again, thankful this time.

"I can see how happy you are with your job…"

"yes-"

"you have two daughters as far as I know.."

"ah, yes. One of them is still in high school while my other daughter is in University" he answers proudly.

"very good…." Mrs. Kim nods her head several times, "are they doing good?"

"yes, good indeed, with the income I have, that is why I am thankful about this job..and I hope to still continue on working here…if…its possible"

Mrs. Kim smiles slyly, "of course, it can be possible..we need people like you for things to happen for good"

Of course, Mrs. Kim has her other meaning behind what she said, but Mr. lee thought it was a praising from his boss's wife, "thank you"

"that is why, we decide to raise your salary..for a better easier life..for you and your family of course…especially your daughter, who is in the University…she must be…needing a lot of money…"

"oh yes…she even works part time for it…"

"poor girl…but then, with the raise..things will be easier, isnt it?" Mrs Kim smile, patting the back of Mr. Lee's hands on her desk.

"thank you so much mrs Kim, thank you" Mr. Lee stands up and bows continuously with the continuous thank you coming from his heart to Mrs Kim, who is obviously on a plan.

"how is the spaghetti, Jessica?" Mrs. Kim wipes her mouth with the napkin.

Jessica nods her head softly, "it's delicious, Mrs. Kim"

"You should come by here more often from now onwards" Mrs. Kim announces.

"that is also only if Taeyeonnie don't mind" Jessica look at Taeyeon shyly.

Taeyeon who keeps herself busy eating, trying to finish her food faster, shrugs her shoulders.

Jessica smiles a little, while Mrs. Kim nods her head, "that's final. You should"

"Dae, gomawo for inviting me" Jessica replies.

"Taeyeon, how is school?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, still eating.

"the exams are coming…I heard…do you need any help?" Jessica ask, smilingly.

"nope" Taeyeon is done with her food as it was clean up, she wipes her mouth, "Tiff could do that part"

Jessica was slightly frowning in upset emotion, but Taeyeon stand up finally.

"where are you going Taeyeon" Mrs. Kim looks at her daughter.

"to find my girlfriend and make out with her" Taeyeon smirks and walks to the living room, leaving her mum with Jessica at the table, shock at her remarks, she pick her coat up and left.

They meet at their usual spot, the roof top.

"Tae Tae" Tiffany smiles, when Taeyeon finally jog up the final stairs in a quick pace.

Taeyeon immediately crushes her body against Tiffany, as she hugs her right away.

"had urm..Spaghetti for your dinner?"

Taeyeon's eyes widen, "how did you…know?"

"you had sauce at the corner of your lips, pabo" Tiffany reaches her fingers out to wipe the sauce stain off, smiling and shaking her head, "feeling full?"

"is nice though…"

"oh really?" Tiffany giggles, knowing where its going.

"wanna try?" Taeyeon smirks, hugging Tiffany by the waist.

Awaiting for Tiffany's response, patiently.

When Tiffany finally nods her head shyly, Taeyeon pulls Tiffany closer, closing their gap with their lips.

Jessica was a little upset throughout the dinner, but of course Mrs. Kim realize that.

"darling, don't need to be sad…that's typical of Taeyeon…you just need to learn how to bear it when you both gets married"

"m-married?" Jessica is shock as she has never think to that point.

"yes, don't you want to?"

"but…isnt it illegal?" Jessica ask.

Mrs. Kim laugh out loud, "silly girl, we will go to place that allows the wedding happen"

"oh..but I don't think Taeyeonnie will-"

"will agree?"

Jessica nods her head sadly.

"she will…don't worry, she will…I have it in my plan, now don't you worry"

Jessica looks at Mrs. Kim, wondering what Mrs. Kim is up to.

Mr. Kim is finally back from his business trip, he drop his suitcase on the couch, walking into the small study area that was designed like a small mini library, Taeyeon was there since the afternoon, studying.

"Taeyeon"

"oh, hey dad" Taeyeon takes her glasses off, putting at the coffee table beside her, she rubs her eyes slightly, "you came back earlier"

"and you're studying…" Mr. Kim smiles in amazement.

"that is sort of teasing in a insulting kind of way" Taeyeon crosses her arms, but she was smiling.

Mr. Kim pats his daughter's head a few times, "no…is good to see this side of you…ever since your mum's passing…."

"dad, mum passed ever since I was born.."

Mr. Kim sigh, as he sat next to Taeyeon, "ever since I remarried, I barely had time to spend with you, im sorry"

"don't worry" Taeyeon taps her dad's thigh a few times, to assure him that she is fine.

Yes, this Mrs. Kim that is living with them, a person Taeyeon calls mum, has been the second wife to Mr. Kim, Taeyeon's real mother has passed on the moment she given birth Taeyeon, due to the reason she lost too much blood on the giving birth operation table. Mr. Kim thought it would be a good idea for someone to take of Taeyeon, like a mother, not wanting Taeyeon to ever feel the feeling of having no mother, beside, he has fall in love with this woman very much.

Besides, he felt happy that this wife he has remarried with, never was like any other step mother in those drama, those evil kind of step mother that tortures their daughters.

"maybe we should have seafood for dinner tonight" Mr. Kim suggest, "I'll cook!"

"Cool! I miss the sweet and sour prawns you always use to make!" Taeyeon gets excited.

Mr. Kim beams a smile, "I'll make lots of that" he points at Taeyeon, winked.

"just let me go take a quite bath th-"

"dad…."

"yes?"

"can I invite someone over?" Taeyeon ask.

"who?" Mr. Kim smirks.

"ahhhh…I'll take that as a yes" Taeyeon got up and quickly runs into her room.

Taeyeon : think you can come over tonight? For dinner.

Tiffany : your place?

Taeyeon : yes, my dad will be making them.

Tiffany : Taeyeon…you know I love you and how much I would love to-

Taeyeon : then just come and not let anything bothers you.

Tiffany : I just don't want anything to be ruin because of me…

Taeyeon : how can… *sigh* you're worrying about my mum?

Tiffany stayed quiet.

Taeyeon : I don't care, Tiff. I love you and I will introduce you to my dad…

Tiffany : taeyeon…

Taeyeon : come over, please..

Tiffany : ara…

Taeyeon herself too, take a bath, while Mr. Kim was busy cooking.

Mrs. Kim in her room, getting herself ready also.

Doorbell were heard ringing, Taeyeon dashes herself towards the door, cant wait to introduce to her to dad, the person she love most right now.

"Jessica?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Jessica?"

Taeyeon looks at the blonde who is standing at her door right now.

"are you just going to stare?" Jessica giggles, "you look good Taeyeonnie"

Taeyeon is no longer looking at Jessica, her eyes already wander off to somewhere behind Jessica, as she turns around to see what Taeyeon is looking at. It was no one other than, Tiffany.

In a pink singlet with pink matching shorts on, looking all sweet and cutesy.

"excuse me" Taeyeon steps out from the house, smiling, walking towards Tiffany, holding her by the shoulders, both sides, Tiffany smiles back.

"you are so….pretty" Taeyeon stated out, breathless at the end of the sentence.

"gomawo, you look not bad either"

Taeyeon leans closer to kiss Tiffany on the forehead, an appropriate kiss.

But Tiffany was backing up a little, as she sees how Jessica was looking a little upset.

"come on…my dad is cooking already"

Tiffany sat right next to Taeyeon, while Jessica was at the opposite side of them, right next to Mrs. Kim, who often stares at Tiffany one of a kind.

"this is your friend that you were inviting, Taeyeon?" Mr. Kim ask, remembering.

Taeyeon nods her head shyly.

"Annyeong haseyo, Tiffany nimida" Tiffany introduces herself, getting her butt up a little as she takes a bow.

"such pretty eyesmile" Mr. Kim stated, making Tiffany and Taeyeon giggles.

"want to know something, dear, Taeyeon was studying this afternoon when I came back"

Mr. Kim tells Mrs. Kim, very proudly and he looks happy.

While Taeyeon and Tiffany exchanges glances.

 _**FLASHBACK AT THE ROOFTOP THE OTHER NIGHT**_

 _"your last exam is coming up, have you studied?" Tiffany ask, looking at Taeyeon, snuggling closer. Taeyeon shook her head. Immediately receiving a smack in the chest from Tiffany._

 _"owwww"_

 _"why didn't you study!"_

 _"I don't think I need to" Taeyeon rolls her eyes._

 _"I don't want you failing, Kim Tae Yeon"_

 _"I wont"_

 _"you better not" Tiffany warns._

 _"alright, fine…but what do I get if I passed all my exams?" Taeyeon smiles._

 _"I don't know…what do you want?"_

 _Taeyeon think for awhile, she has everything she wants, like as in, if she wants anything, she'll just get it, buy it, but the best part, she wants Tiffany, and now she does have Tiffany as her girlfriend, "I don't know…"_

 _"come on….there is something that you really want…I believe"_

 _Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, "I wanted you…and now you're mine…so, really, I cant think of anything else" she admits. Their eyes not breaking the contact at the moment._

 _Literally staring at one another only._

 _Tiffany leans up and pecks Taeyeon on the lips, "I love this sweet side of yours, Taeyeon ahh"_

 _Taeyeon smiles shyly._

 _"okay…what about if you pass all your exam…"_

 _Taeyeon looks at Tiffany._

 _"I'll let you have my virginity"_

 _**END OF FLASHBACK AT THE ROOFTOP**_

Jessica on the other side, sees and witness all the sly dirty smirk from Taeyeon, sending it to Tiffany, who on the other hand was smiling shyly. When Tiffany realizes something was making her uneasy, she turns to see Jessica, who quickly looks away.

"studying" Mrs. Kim was even impressed with what she heard.

"I have a few broachers, from Australia, great college over there" Mr. Kim stated.

"college?" Taeyeon repeat again.

"in Australia?" Jessica looks at Mr. Kim, even Tiffany was shock herself.

"yes, the place is beautiful, the environment-"

"dad, not at this moment….let's not talk about college first?" Taeyeon suggest.

"ah, yes….let's start eating, the food is getting cold" mrs. Kim agrees.

"want some prawns? My dad made that, it was my favorite" Taeyeon scoop up some prawns and place it onto Tiffany's plate. Tiffany opens her mouth a little, wanting to say something, but she didn't say anything as she watches how Taeyeon was eager to eat it.

While, Mr. Kim on the other side, caught Tiffany's weird reaction.

Tiffany hesitates on eating the prawns in front of her.

"doesn't know how to eat one, Ms. Hwang?" Mrs. Kim smirks.

Taeyeon stops eating and looks at Tiffany, "wae, fany ahh?"

"or haven't have one before" Mrs. Kim smiles at Tiffany now.

"perhaps, she didn't like eating prawns" Jessica stated, Taeyeon look back and forth as its weird for what is going on.

"oh well, sadly, it was the total opposite, it was Taeyeon's favorite" Mrs. Kim smiles.

"Tiffany, if you don't like it-"

"no no, I do, besides, Mr. Kim made it, of course, I must try it" Tiffany stated, picking up the prawns, starting to peel its shell off, she hesitantly pops the prawn into her mouth, chewing it.

Mr. Kim looks at Tiffany for a moment, after that, continuing his dinner.

Taeyeon was seriously onto the prawns, gobbling down one after another.

Tiffany had her third one, and her body was literally starting to feel uneasy.

"urm, sorry" Tiffany suddenly stands up, everyone looking at her, "my dad called me and ask me about my whereabouts, I think I should get home soon"

"huh?" Taeyeon search for the napkin to wipe her oily fingers.

"sorry" Tiffany quickly push the chair slightly back a little.

"let me get my hands wash and I'll-"

"no, Taeyeon, is alright, I stay nearby, I'll just get home right away, sorry for ruining in the middle of the dinner, but I really have to go" Tiffany bows a little, wiping her hands clean, "thank you for inviting me" she bows at Taeyeon, then to Mrs. Kim, "thank you for the wonderful dinner, Mr. Kim" she bows to Mr. Kim and then left, even before Taeyeon can stops her.

The rest continues eating.

"ah" Mr. Kim hits his forehead gently, "I left my briefcase in the car, I need to go get it"

"you can get it tomorrow…" mrs. Kim suggest.

"no~ it's important, for tomorrow's meeting, you guys continue. I'll be back"

Tiffany sits at the empty bench in the park, looking at both her arms which were visible with red spots on them, it start to itch as she scratches them wildly, the more she scratches, the more red it becomes and it seems like it can bleed anytime.

"Scratching will only make it goes worse"

Tiffany look up to see who it is, she is shock.

"m-mmm-mr. Kim" Tiffany quickly stands up, bowing her head a little.

Mr. Kim walks to her, with a small smile, he stands beside her, "if you don't mind, let's sit"

"d-dae"

Tiffany is being nervous for some reason.

First, he was the director for Lotte World and he also happens to own several places in the famous industry.

Secondly, he is one of the powerful men in Korea.

Third, the last one, most importantly, he is Taeyeon's father.

So, Tiffany wouldn't want anything to goes wrong.

They sit right next to each other.

Mr. Kim reaches into his pocket and pull out a tub looking stuff.

"here" Mr. Kim pass the tub thingy to Tiffany.

"uh..?"

"you're allergy to the prawns isnt it" Mr. Kim looks at Tiffany, who nods her head.

"how did you…."

"I saw everything, Ms. Hwang…"

"sorry" Tiffany hangs her head low, feeling embarrass, but she took the tub anyway, putting the cream onto her itching spot.

"no, don't be" Mr. Kim looks at Tiffany, "you did that because you heard it was Taeyeon's favorite and you didn't want to disappoint her…so, you still eat it, even though you are allergic towards it…even when you know what the outcomes are…"

"I'm impressed.."

"Im sorry….for the way I act…"

"sorry? You are very considerate..i can see it, and bad in lying" Mr. Kim added.

Tiffany hangs her head even lower, she somehow wish there is a hole in the park where she can buries her head into.

Mr. Kim chuckles, "your phone didn't even ring, when you give the reason to leave..and silly enough, they all buy it"

"you're a smart man, Mr. Kim"

Mr. Kim chuckles, "I'll accept that, because if I don't, that only means the rest three were pabo right?" he joke, which were unexpected to Tiffany.

Tiffany spread the cream all over her arms, really feeling much more better.

"no longer itching right?" Mr. Kim ask.

"ne, gomawo Mr. Kim..how come you have this type of cream? May I ask…"

"Jessica used to come to our place, she too has the same allergies"

"ahhh"

 _So, Jessica was known long with Taeyeon's family…. – Tiffany_

"how long has it been between you and my daughter?"

Tiffany is shock at what Mr. Kim just asked.

"d-did taeyeon told you about us?" Tiffany stammers.

"no" Mr. Kim shake his head, "got you! hah! Means I was right!"

"yah!" Tiffany slap Mr. Kim's arm, but she immediately froze in her position, realizing what she did, hitting the director, "MIANHAE!"

But on the inside, Tiffany was laughing at how Mr. Kim reacted.

It reminded her exactly of how Taeyeon would act.

"Gwenchana…Ms. Hwang…"

"then, Mr. Kim, how did you know…?"

"it was easy"

Mr. Kim looks at Tiffany, "the way my daughter looks at you"

Tiffany blushes.

"do you know what you have gotten yourself into?" Mr Kim looks at Tiffany.

"Mrs. Kim, she's a nice lady, really, if you get along with her, but then…she is very keen on Jessica, so it will be hard for you, to be with Taeyeon.."

"what do you mean, Mr. Kim?"

"I cant tell you how to be strong, but if you and Taeyeon are for real, nothing will be hard"

Tiffany smiles, "I got it, Mr. Kim, thank you…."


	25. Chapter 25

"Fany ahhh~~"

Taeyeon runs to Tiffany's side, "why did you leave so quickly yesterday…I miss you being in my room…it's been a month already since you last step into my room"

"yah…" Tiffany holds Taeyeon's arm, as they two steps into the shopping mall.

It was a Saturday, and both of them decide to just hang out in the mall and maybe catch some movies later, "its that all you care about?"

"no, how are your arms" Taeyeon ask, knocking her head against Tiffany's.

"how did you know" Tiffany ask suspiciously.

"your phone didn't even ring, when you lied about your dad calling"

"i-"

"you are seriously bad in lying, hwang miyoung"

Tiffany stops walking, looking at Taeyeon, more like glaring.

"how did you know that name?!"

"I saw your identification card the other day" Taeyeon chuckles.

"urgh" Tiffany swings Taeyeon's arm away, storming away, Taeyeon quickly chase up behind.

"wae…"

"what do you mean why! You know why!"

"okay okay, I wasn't suppose to ransack your handbag, im sorry"

Tiffany huff her bloated cheeks with air, puffing her cheeks. Making Taeyeon kissing each sides of her cheeks, which made her smile shyly.

"awww, don't be mad at me anymore…" Taeyeon pleaded.

"promise not to be so naughty anymore?"

"wow, hey, look, Super Junior's latest single" Taeyeon walks to the CD store.

"yah, Kim Tae Yeon, stop changing the top- what…."

Taeyeon got down on one knee, looking up at Tiffany.

Passerby was actually stopping to see what is going on.

"what are you doing taeyeon, get up~~~~~~!" Tiffany hiss.

"Tiffany Hwang, would you please be my girlfriend for as long as I am breathing?" Taeyeon ask earnestly.

Oooh and Ahhhh's were heard from the crowds, some were giggling shyly, some were watching Tiffany with the feeling of jealousy.

"taeyeon….."

"please accept this ring as a yes"

"say yes!"

One of the crowds starts screaming, making the rest start cheering the same.

Tiffany looks around her and she sees people encouraging her by nodding their head, supporting her to accept Taeyeon.

Finally, with teary eyes, Tiffany look back at Taeyeon, smiling, as she nods her head, tears finally falls out from her eyes.

"SHE ACCEPTED!" Taeyeon cheers loudly and everyone else starts clapping their hands.

Whistling at them to, Taeyeon got up and put the ring around Tiffany's finger.

Slowly, the crowds left, Tiffany hugs Taeyeon.

"you're a dork" Tiffany stated.

"shall we go Lotte World?" Taeyeon ask as she stops her car at one of her traffic light.

Yes, although still being in her teens, she has legally got her car license earlier on.

"up to you though, im cool with it" Tiffany smiles, still remembering the sweet scene Taeyeon made, whenever she looks at the ring around her middle finger. Taeyeon caught how Tiffany was reacting, she too, was happy on the inside.

"did this cost a lot, Taeyeon ahh?" Tiffany bring her hand up, inspecting the ring under the sun through the window, "you know I wouldn't wan-"

"no worries. No one is going to thought you were with me because you are a gold digger or something…I wont let people sees you that way" Taeyeon assures.

They stop behind the small jam made by the few cars ahead of them.

Tiffany was looking out of the window and suddenly.

"hey…I didn't know is right above Lotte World" Tiffany suddenly stated.

"hmmm?" Taeyeon leans forward to her knees, trying to look up to see what Tiffany is talking about.

"see that grey building above Lotte World?" Tiffany pointed out.

"dae~"

"My dad works there, I remember he brought me there many years ago"

"wait..what..?"

"I said, my dad works in that building" Tiffany answers.

Suddenly, Taeyeon becomes quiet and Tiffany realizes the silence in between them, she looks at Taeyeon curiously, "what's the matter Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon shook her head, "nothing" she fake a smile.

Taeyeon let out a sigh, as her mind has been bothered ever since the afternoon, till late evening now, she has sent Tiffany home for a bath, because they planned to go out for dinner later on.

Letting the pen in between her fingers keep twirling, Taeyeon seems really bothered to the point her maid, notice.

"Master Tae-"

"Nicole…come here, sit by me" Taeyeon ask for and Nicole a comply.

"Maste-"

Taeyeon press an index finger up on Nicole's lips, "no one is here, you don't need to…"

**FLASHBACK**

 _"Taeyeon, this absurd, you can never simply bring one child back and ask us to raise her" Mrs. Kim was sighing and rubbing her temples as she tries to soothe her anger down._

 _"but she's in trouble mummy, if we don't save her, who else will" the 8 year old child frowns, not letting go of Nicole's hand who is sitting by her side all the while, ever since last night, she was sort of save by little Tae._

 _"someone. The child care or adoption-"_

 _"NO" for the first time, the young Taeyeon raise her voice to her parents, "I am not going to let anyone take Nicole away and no way I am seeing her leave my side"_

 _"ABSURD! What were you thinking? She's a lost puppy?" Mrs. Kim looks at her daughter, bewildered, "honey~ do something, don't just sit there and watch…say something to your daughter"_

 _Mr. Kim sigh, "Taeyeon, your mum is right-"_

 _"Is alright, Taeyeon, Mr. and Mrs. Kim, I've been bothering you all, all night…is time for me to leave-"_

 _Taeyeon shakes her head continuously, "you're not leaving"_

 _"may I have a word with you, Taeng? Privately" Mr. Kim stands up and leaves the living room._

 _Taeyeon looks at her mum for a moment, before returning her tender gaze back at Nicole._

 _Taeyeon tip toe on her toes and reach out to pats on Nicole's head, although she cant reach to the top, "stay here, I'll be right back..dont you dare leave me"_

 _Nicole can only nods her head._

 _Taeyeon steps into her father room, as he closes the door and lead Taeyeon to sit on his bed._

 _"Taeyeon…Nicole is not a pet"_

 _"dad, im 8, I can differentiate a human and an animal"_

 _"Im happy you can, then why…"_

 _"dad, she needs our help, aren't you're the one who teaches me, don't only take, remember to give back..help when we are capable for it, lend a hand when we are able to do so"_

 _Mr. Kim is slightly impressed with his 8 year old, who actually reminds him a lot about Taeyeon's real birth mother, who is also someone who cares a lot about someone else._

 _"adopting needs procedure" Mr Kim looks at Taeyeon._

 _"it doesn't takes long, you can stay in a room all day long for a failed plan for your company at times.. Why cant you take an hour of your time, to save someone and make her happy?"_

 _"taeyeon…you don't understand-"_

 _"no, you adults are the one I don't get it.." Taeyeon jumps off from the bed, "mum would've agree with me, I know so"_

 _Mr. Kim look at his daughter who is looking disappointed._

 _"if I were you, dad, I show the woman out there, who's the man of the house"_

 _"Taeyeon…that's your mum you are talking about"_

 _"my real mum isnt that heartless and all talking about image and pride, I believe.."_

 _"how would you know" Mr. Kim question, feeling how cute her daughter can ever be._

 _"because I inherit her attitude and personality" Taeyeon answers and leaves the room._

 _Mr. Kim watch as the door closes, he took out his wallet from the back of his pants pocket._

 _Flipping his wallet open, there's a picture of a beautiful fair looking lady in it._

 _He sighs and never failed to smile whenever he sees his first wife's picture, which its Taeyeon's birth mother._

 _"our daughter really inherited a lot about you…looking at her grow each day, makes me misses you even more" he sighs, "strong and kind hearted, easily hurt but always, stands up for people whom you believe for…she got all these from you, definitely" he smiles._

 _Taeyeon has her calves dangling at the edge of the couch, everyone is waiting for Mr. Kim's decision. Taeyeon sat up straight when she sees her dad walking out from the room._

 _"I've think about it and decide to take Nicole into our family"_

 _"yes" taeyeon cheers but at the same time, "what?!" Mrs. Kim look at her husband as though he has gone nuts._

 _"honey, is perfectly fine…we can afford to raise another child"_

 _"that wasn't the point, what would people think about us?"_

 _"….." Mr Kim sighs._

 _"maybe…you can hire me to be Taeyeon's maid…? Would it sound better?" Nicole suddenly speaks. Which Taeyeon surprise and shock with the word MAID coming out from Nicole._

 _"why maid? You can be my sist-"_

 _"if you want a sister, I can give birth one to you, Taeyeon, someone who is blood related to you"_

 _Taeyeon glares at Mrs. Kim direction, "so, should I not call you mum, since you are not in any way blood related to me?" she ask innocently, which literally flares anger in Mrs. Kim eyes._

 _"Taeyeon gwenchana…I like the idea too" Nicole hugs Taeyeon by the side._

 _Taeyeon throws all her story books onto the floor from the bed, to let out her frustration._

 _While Nicole quietly walk over and bend down to pick the books up._

 _"stop it" Taeyeon walks to Nicole, which is surprisingly, crying, "wae….."_

 _"im scare to see you act that way taeyeon~ it scares me" Nicole sobs._

 _"no…don't cry" Taeyeon kneels in front of Nicole, using her fingers to wipe those trailing tears off from Nicole's cheek, "sorry…"_

 _"how could you be sorry when you just saved my life~" Nicole hugs Taeyeon right away._

 _"I want you to be my friend, my best friend, not a servant" Taeyeon sighs._

 _"doesn't matter" Nicole breaks the hug, looking at Taeyeon, "think of me as a secret spy under disguise"_

 _"I promise I will always be there for you Nicole" Taeyeon swears._

 _**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I have a hunch that my mum is up to something" taeyeon sighs out.

"like what?" Nicole tries her hard to study on Taeyeon's expression.

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "I cant be sure about it yet…and you know I don't like pointing fingers…"

Nicole smiles, "yes, I know…Master Taeyeon…can I ask you something?"

"sure" Taeyeon answers with a blank expression as her mind worries of something else.

"are you really…in a relationship with Ms. Hwang?"

Taeyeon now looks at Nicole, "why? You think is some fraud that I made up to give my mum a heart attack?" Taeyeon laughs out, "of course its real..i love Tiffany Hwang a lot more than she loves me"

"a…a lot more than she loves you?"

Taeyeon nods her head, "the fact is, I do love her more.."

"doesn't ms Hwang loves you?"

Taeyeon shrugs her shoulders, "I know she has feelings for me, sometimes, she is just unsure about it" Taeyeon yawns.

"why~" Nicole ask, but Taeyeon was only mumbling incoherently till she doze off on her study table on her folded arms, Nicole looks at the tired looking Taeyeon.

Recently, Taeyeon has been waking up 5 hours earlier. Her school only starts at 10am, but Tiffany's class in the University starts at 6am. Taeyeon would personally send Tiffany off to class and come back home for a quick short while nap, as it would just only causes more tiredness for herself.

Nicole beams a sorry smile when she hears light snores coming out from Taeyeon.

Seeing that is only the two of them at home, Nicole daringly, reaches out and touch Taeyeon's hair slowly, stroking it in her fingers.

"how can someone be so unsure about their feelings towards someone who is so wonderful"

**FLASHBACK**

 _"Nicole, go get Taeyeon ready" mr. Kim pointed out as Nicole nods her head and heads to Taeyeon's room, she knock a few times to acknowledge Taeyeon, who is inside that she is about to come in, seeing that there is no response, Nicole slowly twist the door click opens._

 _Nicole makes her way to the 17 year old Taeyeon, who is sleeping soundly in her bed._

 _"Master Tae" she whisper, but Taeyeon barely move._

 _Nicole sits on the bed, right by sleeping Taeyeon, "Mas-"_

 _Nicole eyes widens, the moment Taeyeon moves a little and however place a hand on her thigh, expose thighs, since she is wearing a skirt. But of course, Taeyeon is unaware of the situation, seeing she is still snoring and had her mouth open a little. Nicole giggles at the sight._

 _"Master~~~"_

 _This time, her calling stirs Taeyeon a little, but not enough to wake the latter up, it cause Taeyeon to brush her hand a little more on Nicole's thigh, which actually made Nicole sighs a little at the touch._

 _This is wrong Nicole, snap out of it! – Nicole._

 _But the heat that comes from the touch of Taeyeon's hand, sends all kind of vibes to Nicole's body, she looks at the sleeping latter, who is still not awake, Taeyeon really has beautiful features to admire about. From how her eyes oddly shape, that look like they were perfected to shaped that way, different from many others. Down to the small cute while nose, and then it goes down to her lips. The fine thin top lips, that's what made her smile pretty, it shows the top of her teeth in a row, whenever she smiles dorkily._

 _Nicole lick her lips and lean down, slowly capturing those beautiful lips she has longing for._

 _But she got back to her sense and clasp a hand over her mouth, disbelief of what she has just did._

 _"our first kiss…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	26. Chapter 26

Groans were heard coming from Taeyeon, she was a little stirred.

But her eyes pop opens wide when she realizes that she has actually accidentally fallen asleep.

"aish!" she groans, looking over at the watch strap around her wrist.

Taeyeon smack her forehead as she was already late for 5 minutes, when she is suppose to meet Tiffany in the park, Taeyeon gets up and close all her books, grabbing the brown leather coat hanging behind her door, she gets out.

Taeyeon walks in a fast pace towards the exit, about to leave…

"going out?" a voice ask, and it belongs to Mrs. Kim, who is sitting in the living room.

Taeyeon looks at her, trying to be nice, "yes"

"with Tiffany?"

"yes"

"But Jessica is coming over" Mrs. Kim looks at Taeyeon, smiling.

"Jessica? I didn't ask her to-"

"I did…you two should really hang out more often, rather than you hanging out with Tiffany"

"look" Taeyeon let her coat hangs around her arm, "you invited Jessica over, you hang out with her, I did not, besides, Tiffany is my girlfriend, I am suppose to hang out with her more often, because I love her and I want to, but whatever that has got to do with Jessica, is not my concern"

With that, Taeyeon opens the door, "sica…."

Jessica was obviously forcing a smile on her face right now, but the sadness weren't easily hidden, given that is Jessica Jung, it was Taeyeon's first time, seeing this side of Jessica, the really sad looking Jessica.

"hi, I was about to ring the doorb-"

"you were about to ring the doorbell and you decide to eavesdrop on the conversation, well good"

"no tae- i-"

"now you know how I feels about you" Taeyeon glares at Jessica, not even giving any chances for Jessica to explain about the situation.

"Kim Tae Yeon"

The two look to their side, only to see Tiffany standing not far from them, staring at them, but her expression looks displeased. Tiffany walks to Taeyeon.

"she was indeed about to ring the doorbell…"

Jessica is shock to see, that Tiffany Hwang, the girl she used to bullied, is actually helping her to explain to the angry Taeyeon who misunderstood her?

 _Why is she doing this….she could've been mean, I mean, if I was her, I would've make up stories and cause more hate from Taeyeon to the person who had always bullies me….why is she…. – Jessica._

"it doesn't matter" Taeyeon steps out from the house, walking to where Tiffany is at, when she was about to walk pass Tiffany, she grabs Tiffany by the wrist, dragging Tiffany away.

"are you alright, Jessica? Come on in….dont let that bothers you" Mrs. Kim says out.

Taeyeon lightly punch the buttons of the lift for the door to close faster, with Tiffany standing behind her, "come on!" she finds it rather annoying that the lift is sort of going rather slow.

"what's the matter with you, Taeyeon!" Tiffany hates to see taeyeon throwing a fit.

But Taeyeon ignores her.

"you know. You shouldn't do that to Jessica…she wasn't eavesdropping…for whatever you have said inside the house…she looks so sad…Tae…what did you say inside the house? Is it about her?"

Taeyeon continues ignoring Tiffany, just looking at the lift signs, that shows that it is about to reach the ground floor.

"here we are, let's go- Tiff?"

Just as soon as the lift stops on its floor, the doors opens, Taeyeon about to grab Tiffany's hand, she already steps out from the lift quicker than Taeyeon, but walking to the direction where is leading back to her house. Taeyeon follow up close behind, "where are you going?"

Tiffany is still stomping her way back to her house, ignoring Taeyeon totally.

"hey" Taeyeon steps in front of Tiffany and blocks her, "im talking to you!"

"oh yeah? I was talking to you too not long ago!" Tiffany snaps back.

Taeyeon let out an angry sigh, which made Tiffany even more angrier on the situation.

Tiffany shakes her head in disbelief, rolling her eyes as she steps aside, continuing to leave.

"stop it" Taeyeon follows Tiffany by the side, "I am not in the mood for argument right now, kay"

"wow!" Tiffany stops in her tracks, glaring at Taeyeon, "am I the one who starts this argument!?"

"look, im really stress enough" Taeyeon who doesn't let her egos down, glares back, "you don't need to be adding it more to me"

 _What did she just say….? I was the one adding stress to her?! I was trying to help her! I was trying to make her talk about it so she could reduce her stress! – Tiffany._

"I was adding stress….?"

"look at how you acted! We were suppose to go for a dinner and look at where you are heading to! Back to your home!" Taeyeon voice echoing the compound area.

"Tiffany"

Right at Tiffany's apartment lobby, out came Choi Siwon.

Tiffany is shock seeing Siwon there because she didn't know why, she quickly looks at Taeyeon, whose face were turning bright red, she seems to be really furious, even more angry than ever.

Tiffany look at how Taeyeon's fingers were all clenching tightly, balling up in a fist.

Siwon stayed at the lobby, while Taeyeon was glaring at him, slowly, her death glares were penetrating at Tiffany, who is a little bit intimidated, don't blame her, even Siwon is intimidated with the glare. A glare that looks like, Taeyeon would burst up anytime and attacks anyone.

 _Shit! this is going to add more problems! Why is he here anyway? – Tiffany._

Even before Tiffany could think of anything to say, Taeyeon turn herself around, walking to the total opposite direction. Tiffany chase up behind Taeyeon, stopping the latter from going any further by holding her wrist, she hope this would soften Taeyeon's boiling heart, but on how Taeyeon is staring at her angrily right now, she believe it didn't.

"where are you….going?" Tiffany ask softly.

 _Don't you dare cry you fool! Don't you dare! Not in front of her! And HIM! especially not in front of him, you are tougher than you thought! Don't you dare shed a tear!_

"somewhere"

"like where?" Tiffany gets a little worried, she was already frowning, she let her thumb stroke on Taeyeon's hand that she was holding now, "what about our dinner?"

Taeyeon stay quiet awhile, like she's thinking, "im going home" she said at last.

"taeyeon….what about our-"

"stop it alright. Our dinner? Really? You were walking away not long ago, why acting so nice now? Guilty!?"

Tiffany slaps hardly onto Taeyeon's chest, pushing Taeyeon backwards.

Taeyeon was shock to see Tiffany reacting this way, not when Siwon was around to witness her being hit by Tiffany. Which she is certainly that he would be very happy about it.

"Guilty? What were you thinking! What do you think of me!?" Tiffany spits.

Weirdly, Taeyeon smiles, "its…the first time you hits me" Taeyeon lick her lips.

Soon, Tiffany realizes what she's doing, breaking Taeyeon's ego in front of another man, which is something she should never have did, knowing Kim Tae Yeon, pride is very well important to her.

And what Tiffany did was making the opposite happens.

Taeyeon shakes her head disbelievingly. She didn't say a word as she just leaves.

"don't worry, she is just talking that way only because she wants me to be hurt…she don't mean a single thing" Mrs. Kim tells Jessica.

Jessica shakes her head, "she really loves Tiffany, Mrs. Kim and I don't think…I am in anywhere near of a position to break those two"

"it will happen…the two of them will break…"

Jessica looks at Mrs. Kim, "what do you mean?"

"the two of them will never last long…I can assure you on that…"

"why-"

Their conversation was cut short when they hear keys rustling at the door, when it opens, in, came Taeyeon, slamming the door close.

"back home early, something happened?" Mrs. Kim ask curiously.

Taeyeon flex her jaws, she takes a deep breath so she wont be screaming at Mrs. Kim.

"what are you planning?"

"what do you mean, what am I planning?" Mrs. Kim beams a smile.

Jessica can only sits there and watch back and fro between Mrs. Kim and Taeyeon.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, but just leaves the scene and enters her room.

"I am going to make this Tiffany suffers" Mrs. Kim hiss under her breath as Jessica look at her.

"Mrs. Kim, Taeyeon loves Tiffany a lot…if you make Tiffany suffer…it will only makes Taeyeon suffers…."

Mrs. Kim shakes her head, "I will make Taeyeon be the one to make Tiffany suffer"

Jessica gulps and stayed quiet.

"Jessica…why are you acting that way..do you no longer loves Taeyeon anymore?"

"anni…is just that.."

"just what? Tiffany seems nice just because she tries to explains to Taeyeon about the situation not long ago? Dear, you are so…..naive…that girl is just pretending to be nice in front of Taeyeon, to score more points…she is acting, my dear…I know all her tactics…now don't you worry about the relationship, let me help you"

"ne, gomawo" Jessica hesitantly bows, but the moment she bows, she felt uneasy of the situation.


	27. Chapter 27

It was only Mrs. Kim and Taeyeon at the dining table, eating their dinner that was prepared by Nicole, since Mr. Kim is once again off to another country to propose his idea.

The situation was nothing but a quiet atmosphere, only clinks off fork and spoon were heard.

"I believe we have a little misunderstanding" mrs. Kim breaks the ice.

Taeyeon remain quiet, eating her food out of her plate.

"I only want best for you-"

"if you want what is best for me, stay away and out from what I am doing" Taeyeon mumbles.

Mrs. Kim stares at Taeyeon, but she calms herself down.

"Tiffany is studying right…?"

Taeyeon continues ignoring at such boring question that she believe would lead to nowhere.

"and her father, Mr. Lee….is supporting her fees, every month…right?"

Taeyeon slowly looks at Mrs. Kim.

"how would I know"

"oh, but I know. He does…" Mrs. Kim gives out a fake giggle, "his job were supporting his whole family…he talked about it…oh, he happens to work for Lotte World.."

Taeyeon knew something is going to happen…she knew it…

"he tells me how he was afraid to lose the job because…that would only make things goes worse for his whole family…tell me Taeyeon…does Tiffany loves studying so much?"

Taeyeon bang her hands on the table throwing the fork and spoon across the table, but pass Mrs. Kim, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING"

"shhhh, calm down my darling Taeng" Mrs. Kim smiles at Taeyeon, "what would happen…if I fire Mr. Lee for some good reason like, he's too old perhaps.."

Taeyeon looks at Mrs. Kim in disbelief, "dad wont let you do that"

"your dad will be in the states for 2 weeks..i am controlling over now" Mrs. Kim reminds.

"you better watch out" taeyeon spat, letting her hand swing the glass across the table, allowing it to fall onto the floor with a loud breaking sound.

Taeyeon locks her bedroom door.

She lets out a big sigh as she use both her hands to rub her face all over again and again.

 _She's going to fire Mr. Lee and that would cause Tiffany to have to stop continuing her studies, which mean, she will have to stop pursuing her dreams in the future. This could ruin Tiffany's future…how could there be someone so mean! How could my dad married the wrong person.._

 _I cant let matters like this bothers dad…he's in a big project…but Tiffany…_

 _If I tell Tiffany all this, it would only make her hard to pick, it was like a choice between her family and her studies or me…how could I make her choose something like that! Is not fair for her….why was siwon at her place anyway!?_

Taeyeon pick her phone up and starts texting.

[why the hell is he at your house][Tae][Tiff]

 _That's not the case right now..UGH! what did I ever do to deserve all these God! Why!_

[he is not at my house, he was teaching a student in another block][Tiff][Tae]

While over at Tiffany's house.

Tiffany was sitting on her bed, her knees pressed up against her chest, she had been crying the past hour, feeling hurt what has happened in between her and Taeyeon and she wish she didn't had pushed Taeyeon.

All she wish is for her and Taeyeon to settle soon and be all lovey dovey again.

Is odd how she misses Taeyeon a lot more now.

[ok][Tae][Tiff]

Tiffany stares at her phone.

"that was it? That's all you can ever say kim?" Tiffany punches her pillow.

"waeyo" Sunny walks in with a towel hanging around her wet hair.

"nothing"

"right" sunny rolls her eyes and sat on Tiffany's lower bunk bed.

"Sunny ah~ what if…I mean what if…your boyfriend is angry at you…well, at something you didn't do wrong..but then..maybe you are the cause of the happenings-"

"this is confusing, bottom line, you want to know how to cheer him back?"

Tiffany nods her head.

"express yourself..OMG! are you in relationship!?"

"SHHHHHHHH" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"with who!"

"just tell me what to do…" Tiffany ignores Sunny.

Sunny pouted cutely, but she knows Tiffany is as stubborn as she is.

"well, to steady a relationship, first, make sure you have given your boyfriend, your first"

"I did"

"you did" Sunny stares at Tiffany.

"my first kiss was given"

Sunny slides off from the bed and leans sideways on the floor, "I meant sex you pabo" she got up and returns to the bed.

"what!? are you crazy!"

"I am not, but sex is pretty common nowadays in between teens"

"yes, but that doesn't means you can simply give it to anyone"

"yeah. I agree"

"sex was suppose to be a wonderful thing happens in between two very in love couple" Tiffany sighs.

"for all these years of single life, haven't you been horny before? Doesn't your boyfriend makes you feel horny? At all?"

"ewwww" Tiffany laughs awkwardly, pushing Sunny by the shoulders.

[are you still sending me to class tomorrow?][Tiff][Tae]

Taeyeon still cant stop rubbing her forehead, she feels like her head is about to explode due to the reason of her finding ways to solve the matters. Taeyeon reads the text message she received, she sigh, this is not the time she would think about other stuffs. The point is, she doesn't want to lose Tiffany.

[yes][Tae][Tiff]

 _Tiffany hwang, why do I have to love you too much….look at what is happening to me now…my exams were the least of my concern…I don't want to lose you…._

Taeyeon lays her head against the pillow behind her, as she has one arm over to covers her eyes, as tears escapes from her eyes.

Tiffany make her way to the car parking outside of the lobby, waiting for her.

"morning, Tae" she greets, trying to sound cheerful for Taeyeon, but it was disappointing when Taeyeon just greeted her back with a nod. The whole journey was quiet. And this has never happen before, they were always being so noisy or Taeyeon singing in the car at times.

This time, it was just awkward silence.

Tiffany slowly holds the hand of Taeyeon which were controlling the gear, Taeyeon was shock seeing how Tiffany acts.

"I don't like the two of us are being this way"

Taeyeon still remains silent, her mind is still bothered of what Mrs. Kim said last night.

It was quiet for the entire journey from then, no matter how much Tiffany tries to find a conversation to talk with Taeyeon, all Taeyeon did for respond was nodding or shaking her head.

When it already reaches Tiffany school, Taeyeon pulls the handbrake to a stop.

"will you pick me up later?" Tiffany eyes looks into Taeyeon's, for a second, they only looks at each other.

 _She is my everything…._

"I cant"

Tiffany eyes now sparkles with tears clearly in her eyes, but she shook it off, replacing it with a small smile, "you're busy later….i guess, gwenchana…"

"Tiff-"

"we'll see each other later on, I guess" Tiffany cups Taeyeon's face and lean in for a kiss, a small deep kiss, "I love you" with that, she gets out from the car.

Taeyeon stomps her way angrily into Lotte World, waiting for the lift to arrive.

 _I need to do something about this…I have to…_

When the lift arrives at the ground floor, the door opens, only to reveal Jessica who is inside.

They stare at each other.

"Taeyeonnie~" Jessica steps out from the lift, standing right in front of Taeyeon now.

But Taeyeon could only stare at Jessica and not say a word.

"Taeyeonnie…for Tiffany's sake, just don't go against what Mrs Kim said…." Jessica pleaded.

"and what? be with you?!" Taeyeon glares at Jessica.

"Mr. Lee will be fired-"

**Smack**

Jessica face turn a little to the right side, but as she slowly looks back at Taeyeon in disbelief of what just happened, she held her cheek, the part where it stings and she believe, a handprint would be stain there too.

Tears slowly gathers up in Jessica's eyes.

But Taeyeon still look at her angrily and never seems to feel guilty for the slap she has given to Jessica, Taeyeon steps forward towards Jessica, leaning her face closer.

"I will not let….anyone….just anyone….to hurt Tiffany, not even you or my mum"

With that, Taeyeon steps into the lift, leaving Jessica crying there all alone.

Jessica still cant believe Taeyeon, the person she had fallen in love with, just slapped her so heartlessly not long ago.

"Ms. Kim- you need an appointment to-"

Taeyeon stops and looks at the annoying receptionist who is blocking her way, "do you not know who I am?" Taeyeon questioned her.

"No, Ms. Kim, is just that…I cant just let you in without any acknowledge from Mrs. Kim-"

"move aside if you don't want trouble" Taeyeon who can stand it anymore, pushes the receptionist aside and barge into the director office.

Mrs. Kim jumps up a little from her seat, to see Taeyeon barging into her office.

"Mrs. Kim, I already told-" the receptionist who looks worry tries to explain.

"it's okay, you can go do your work" Mrs. Kim smiles.

The receptionist bows a little as she leaves and closes the door.

"I didn't know you'll drop by for a visit…you should've told me-"

"cut the crap, what do you want"

"what do you mean what I want, Taeyeon…."

Taeyeon clench her jaw tightly, "what do you want in order for you not to fire Mr. Lee"

Mrs. Kim chuckles, "you knew perfectly what I want"

"say"

"that poor girl Jessica, thought you didn't love her anymore…I want you to let her know, you still does and will only married her in the future"

"so all this time, you and her came up with this plan? To break me and Tiffany?"

"is it a yes or a no, Taeyeon?" Mrs. Kim ask.

"how could you be so heartless?"

"Taeyeon, this is all for your future….can you imagine what people will say if you are with Tiffany?"

"I don't care how people will look at me"

"DO YOU NO LONGER CARE ABOUT KIM'S COPERATE ANYMORE? ALL JUST BECAUSE OF AN ORPHANAGE!? BECAUSE OF AN ORPHANAGE, YOU ARE WILLING TO LET THE HARD WORK OF YOUR FATHER FOR THE PAST 30YEARS? LET EVERYTHING GOES DOWN BECAUSE OF YOUR PUPPY LOVE!? HOW IS THAT FAIR FOR YOUR FATHER!"

Taeyeon stayed quiet for a moment, only to let things goes through her mind, and no matter what is in her mind, her mission was not to let Tiffany get hurt, that's all she can ever think about.

"…..if…..if I do as you say….will you leave Tiffany alone…..?" Taeyeon was holding the tears in her eyes.

"yes"

Taeyeon blink her eyes a few times, disbelief of what she is about to promise…

 _For Tiffany's future._

Taeyeon nods her head slowly a few times, "make sure you keep up with your promise"

Mrs. Kim smiles at Taeyeon, nodding her head slowly too.


	28. Chapter 28

_Things hasn't been easy for the two of us, I knew I was wrong for pushing her away in front of Siwon especially when we are arguing… but these few days, she has been quieter than she usually are, she doesn't jokes around anymore, does not tease me… but the hardest thing was…_

 _She didn't even kiss or hug me anymore….God….what are all these means? Is she planning to break up on me or something? Please…i…I love this person…if loving someone of your own sex is a big sin, then I am sorry…sorry for being a hopelessly in love person with Taeyeon. – Tiffany._

Taeyeon had received call that Tiffany has skipped Sunday school and asked her to come down to her apartment for a little while as she has a surprise for Taeyeon. It surprises Taeyeon that Tiffany would actually skipped her Sunday church and it actually makes her wonder what surprise has Tiffany prepared for her.

This few days hasn't been any easier for Taeyeon, as she has been thinking ways and ways of breaking up with Tiffany in order Mrs. Kim would stop doing something that could hurt Tiffany or her family, she thought treating Tiffany cold would make Tiffany ask for the break up, that would just make everything easier and wouldn't hurt Tiffany, but eventually, Tiffany not only did not say such thing, but she has never give up on finding a conversation with Taeyeon whenever they meet up.

Its been almost a week for them not meeting, Taeyeon has used the reason of her having exams as an excuse, right now, she cant find any to not meet Tiffany, because her exams were over.

Taeyeon reluctantly change into a new clean shirt as she gets herself ready.

When Taeyeon walks out from her room, she was surprise to see Mrs. Kim standing there.

"going somewhere?" mrs. Kim ask.

"is none of your business" Taeyeon shove Mrs. Kim aside as she wants to walk pass.

"don't forget about our deal, Taeyeon" Mrs. Kim reminded.

Taeyeon stops walking, awaiting for what Mrs. Kim has to say.

"if you take too long, im afraid, the letter of firing Mr. Lee would be sending to him, faster than you breaking up with Tiffany"

Taeyeon slide her body against the lift as she waited for the ride to reach the ground floor, where she will meet Tiffany and do something out of her control and will.

She squatted in the corner of the lift, covering her face with her knees, she let out a sob.

When the lift beeps its arrival of ground floor, Taeyeon bring her face up, wiping the tears off her eyes, she quickly stands up. She uses the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her eyes.

 _Once and for all…_

Taeyeon shakes her mind off, she didn't want to be weak anymore, she needs to be tough.

As she walks out from the lobby, standing right outside her condominium compound, was Tiffany, in a black mini skirt, with a white polo shirt. Tiffany was back facing her, so she didn't know that Taeyeon was right behind her, looking at her.

Tiffany had a black leggings on underneath the mini skirt, on her right hand, she has what looks like, a picnic basket in her grip, while the left hand was holding her phone. Tiffany start stomping a little bit, like she was impatient, she look at her phone and then brings it up to her ear.

Taeyeon phone rang, making Tiffany turns around at the familiar ringtone she has heard of.

Tiffany has her fringe tie up, above her head, with a small black ribbon. Looking really cute.

With the sun above her, making her skin actually seems like it was glowing.

Taeyeon cant even help but to smile a little. Tiffany has her bright smile on back at Taeyeon.

"annyeong"

Tiffany greeted and bows a little, making herself even cuter than she ever needs.

Taeyeon just nod her head in return, Tiffany smile faded, but she quickly hid it from Taeyeon, who sadly, saw it, Tiffany force herself to be cheerful.

"Look at what I got!"

Tiffany swings the picnic basket right in front of Taeyeon, smiling.

Taeyeon tilted her head a little, "what is it?"

"something I prepared…for us!" Tiffany step forward towards Taeyeon, linking her arm with Taeyeon's, "I thought about us going for a picnic…we have never done that before and I had always wished for one when I am in a relationship"

Taeyeon stayed quiet.

 _I love her…..how can I break up with her? This is crazy! And…. She seems to love me a lot more than I thought….. god….why do you need to test me this way…. For whatever sin I did in the past, punish me some other way….not by this way….._

Tiffany tugs against taeyeon's arm, which gets Taeyeon's attention.

"can we go jeju island?"

"….yeah"

Tiffany was all smiling again.

They arrive jeju island after an hour drive, Taeyeon and Tiffany steps out from the car.

And look at the beautiful view around them.

The hills were all covered by beautiful green grass.

Tiffany was literally skipping her way to find a beautiful spot somewhere under the tree.

Taeyeon hesitantly follows Tiffany, she squinted her eyes a little and then uses her hand to block the sun from shining at her eyes, blocking her view from looking at her beautiful girlfriend who is already sitting on the ground on top of the picnic blanket she prepared in the basket.

Taeyeon sits on the opposite side from Tiffany so she can look at her.

Tiffany was taking out boxes and boxes of food that she had prepared.

"can I help?" Taeyeon ask.

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon and smiles, "gwenchana…just sit there…it will be quick"

Taeyeon nods her head, as she watches how Tiffany continuously bringing out more and more boxes from the basket, like it was a magic show of how many boxes are in there.

"just how many food did you made, Tiff?" Taeyeon ask curiously.

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know what's your favorite snack, so I made varieties"

"that is why….you skipped church?"

Tiffany frowns and nods her head, Taeyeon felt guilty and Tiffany saw the expression, she leans in and kisses Taeyeon on the cheek, "gwenchana…I wanted this"

But all her doings, were only making it harder for Taeyeon.

"here" Tiffany pulls out a good looking sandwich from one of the boxes, "egg mayo"

Taeyeon nods her head and take the offer, she took one bite and cough badly right away.

"Taeyeon ahh! Wae!?"

Tiffany quickly kneels on her knees at Taeyeon's side, tapping Taeyeon's back a few times from choking.

Taeyeon cough one last time, before shaking her head, "im…" cough "fine"

"wae?"

"too much pepper" Taeyeon looks at the half bitten sandwich, which was obviously too much pepper in sight, Tiffany reaches into the basket and pull out a bottle.

"here, drink some" Tiffany pour it into a paper cup.

When Taeyeon took a sip, her eyes widen, she took some time to actually swallow her lemon juice, which is all sour as Tiffany has forgotten to add some sugar in.

"is the juice not tasty?" Tiffany sees how Taeyeon expression was.

Taeyeon shakes her head, "anniya, the drink is good"

"liar" Tiffany pours some into a cup for herself, she turns around to spit all the lemon juice out that contains in her mouth, "sugar~~~"

Taeyeon look at Tiffany who slums her butt back onto the ground, looking all so disappointed.

"I am such a failure, and to thought I was the one who comes up with all this…trying to make it perfect…but I was ruining it with the food already"

Taeyeon shakes her head and reaches out to hugs Tiffany, "anniya…don't think of it that way…"

"Taeyeon I miss your hug" Tiffany hugs back, "I miss you"

Taeyeon frowns upon hearing such remarks from Tiffany.

"you'll do great in the future" Taeyeon sighs.

"I promise to practice my cook" Tiffany giggles, totally misinterpret what Taeyeon meaning was.

After eating some food that could be tolerate, Taeyeon lays her back onto the blanket, with the sun shining on her face, while Tiffany was busy packing the boxes back into the basket.

"im done" Tiffany blows air out, as she looks over at Taeyeon, who has one arm drape over her eyes, covering it from the sun, she believes Taeyeon has fallen asleep as she didn't get a respond from the latter.

Tiffany crawls her way to where Taeyeon is, she studies the girl features.

Tiffany reaches out to pull Taeyeon's arm away from covering herself. Just as Taeyeon felt someone moving her arms away, which she believe, Tiffany did it. She opens her eyes.

To her surprise, the sun is longer shining at her way, as it was block away.

Taeyeon's eyes widens.

Tiffany was kissing her on the lips, just pressing the lips both together.

After awhile, Taeyeon responded the kiss, by kissing back, but Tiffany pulls away, she was smiling so cutely and shyly, but her eyes never left Taeyeon's.

"I heard from siwon that you pass all your exam" Tiffany says.

Taeyeon stays quiet to see what it means.

"you remember our promise?" Tiffany was blushing.

 _Promise….? Boya….promise….YIKES!_

Taeyeon who is shock, sits up quickly, but too quick for Tiffany to realize that is, making their forehead knocks each other, Tiffany held on hers, whining a little.

 _Of course…I do remember it…no… no way I am going to have sex with her….i mean, I want it…but I am not going to take her virginity away and leave her in the end…I cant…that would just hurt her even more….i cant be that selfish…_

Tiffany was blushing furiously when they looks at each other.

"we made that promise-"

"I know, Tiff…but not now…"

 _She…doesn't want sex? This is something wrong…the Taeyeon I know…wants so much from me…is not that I am stating it out that she's a pervert, well, she is…but…why do I feel like she's being different already? She no longer seems like she loves me anymore… - Tiffany._

"Taeyeon…do you still love me?"

"I love you forever Tiff" Taeyeon sighs, she was again, fighting hard against those tears in her eyes. But her answer made Tiffany smiles gladly.

"I know many things has happened this few days…but I hope, it will never break us apart"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany.

"do you have anything that you want to tell me? Tae…"

"no"

"jinja?" Tiffany holds Taeyeon's hand, "nothing to share?"

"yeah, no" Taeyeon fake a small smile on her face, for Tiffany to buy her lies.

Tiffany smiled and leans in to kiss Taeyeon on the lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Taeyeon had her 8th martini shot, but still, she wasn't drunk, drunk enough to wash out all her worries. She still didn't get the idea on how to break up with Tiffany. Everytime when she wanted to, Tiffany would be all cute or sweet or kissing her. Like Tiffany knew something and would find something to not let Taeyeon say it.

Alone in the noisy club, Taeyeon ordered another shot.

While waiting for her drinks to be serve, Taeyeon turn her stool around to look at the dancing crowds, Taeyeon squinted her eyes to have a better look when she finally sees two guys dragging a girl into the dance floor, squeezing the girl in between them, as they were touching her, Taeyeon came to realize, the girl was Jessica Jung.

There is no way Jessica would dance in between those two dumb boys and the way Jessica was allowing the two guys rubbing their crotch behind and in front of her, her facial expression was expressionless, she was just closing her eyes, swaying her body to the music.

"sucks isnt it"

Taeyeon turns back around to the waiter which just serve her order, "eh?"

The waiter nod his head at Jessica's direction, "that girl is gonna get it hard tonight"

"eh?" Taeyeon doesn't get it.

"that two boys over there, are well known for taking advantages" the waiter added.

"oh~"

"poor girls drinks were always drug by the two boys, numerous girls"

"how come no cops go after the two boys then" Taeyeon look at the waiter.

"this is a club, friend" the waiter winks and left because another guy orders a drink, shouting at the end of the bar.

Taeyeon turns around to see the two boys already rubbing their hands on Jessica' expose waist.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes, as she picks her shot up, gulping all down in one shot.

Taeyeon flex her jaw, shaking her head, cant believe on what she's about to do.

One of the boys leans down and start kissing Jessica's neck furiously, until someone taps his shoulder, he look over at the pretty girl who is looking at him.

"why hey~ wanna join?"

Next thing before he knew it, he taste alcohol on his lips and all over his face were wet.

"YOU BITCH-"

The girl was quicker on the move, smacking the glass against his forehead, blood were coming out from the guy's cut on the forehead and the girl's palm.

"before I call the cops, leave" she warns and send death glares at them before pulling the drugged girl off from the two boys.

Taeyeon drags Jessica into the nearest bathroom, she pulls Jessica to the sink.

Jessica wobbly follows behind Taeyeon, letting her being drag.

Taeyeon let the water flows, as she scoops the water up in her palm and then splashes it against Jessica's face, it wasn't until the 5th big splash, Jessica finally pushes Taeyeon away, coughing and gasping that some water went down into her nostril.

"you idiot, you were drugged by the two boys!"

"T-Taeyeonnie?" Jessica rubs her eyes, "is that…you? really you"

Jessica reaches out, wanting to hold Taeyeon's face, but Taeyeon smack both Jessica's hands away before she could touch her.

"I will never love you"

Jessica looks at Taeyeon helplessly before kneeling onto the ground hopelessly.

Taeyeon glares at the situation, before deciding to leave.

"I've begged your mum"

Taeyeon stops in her tracks, hearing the drunk Jessica speaks behind her.

"do you think I will buy into your lies?" Taeyeon question Jessica with a sarcastic laugh, while Jessica was letting the tears in her eyes flows out.

Jessica shakes her head, tears flowing out even more when she did that.

"I went to her office the other day, the day that….that you slapped me"

It made Jessica cries even more, seeing how Taeyeon was even sorry about the slap.

It hurts her even deeper than she thought it would.

"I went to her, to ask her to stop all the plans…she had been telling me…about breaking you and Tiffany.."

Taeyeon let out a sarcastic self chuckles, "you….you asked her to stop? Jessica Jung, how stupid do you think I am? To buy all your acts right now…you know what, I should've just let the guys rape you, you're not even worth to be save" Taeyeon spat and left Jessica.

Taeyeon decided to break something off to Mrs. Kim, just as she enters the lift, she was being push all the way back into the lift as many people enters, Taeyeon sighs, hating the crowded feeling, but not far, in front of her was Mrs. Kim personal assistant and the receptionist.

 _"you know…I heard short loud scream coming from the pretty blonde…I think something happened in the room"_

 _"yahhh, shhh~ don't speak in the public" the receptionist answer._

 _"why? No worries. No one is from our office. Beside.. no one knows who were talking about"_

 _The receptionist chuckles, "true..so continue on.. what happened?"_

 _"I am not sure, but the blonde came running out, crying"_

Although the two were whispering, but is loud and clear enough for Taeyeon to hear.

 _The blonde? Could they be talking about Jessica?_

Jessica had her dark shade on, to hide her swollen eyes away from others to see.

Wanting to quickly make it to her car.

She was shock as someone she didn't expect was standing at her car and accidentally drops all her project papers onto the ground.

Taeyeon quickly jogs over to help her pick up the papers, before being blown away by the wind.

Taeyeon was watching closely and carefully, until something caught her eyes, she grabs hold of Jessica's wrist, seeing an obvious red swelling mark on the skin of her hand.

"how did you get that?"

Jessica pulls her wrist away, tears once again falling out from her eyes.

Taeyeon reaches out and shook her by the shoulders, "tell me! How did you get that!?"

Jessica shakes her head, tears pouring out like waterfall from her eyes.

"did my mum did this to you?"

Taeyeon's voice was so tender and gently, it was the first time for Jessica to see this side of Taeyeon, Jessica falls into Taeyeon, hugging Taeyeon, crying her heart out.

Jessica has never show Taeyeon this side of hers either, she has always been the tough one in front of Taeyeon, well Jessica is always the tough person. But seeing Jessica this way now, Taeyeon believe something must've happened. Taeyeon slowly pulls away from the hug.

Looking at Jessica, "did my mum do this to you, sica?"

Jessica nods her head, Taeyeon sighs.

 _Why am I causing so much problems to so many people around me!? This is too much!_

Taeyeon reaches out and wipes the stain on Jessica's cheeks, from the tears.

"why….?"

"be-"

"Taeyeon?"

Jessica's eyes widens, Taeyeon turn around, only to see Tiffany standing behind them, looking at them confusedly. Taeyeon slowly stands up, helping Jessica along the way. Tiffany was watching the two hands of Taeyeon had around Jessica's shoulders.

"Tiffany, I can explain-" Taeyeon stops Jessica, by standing in front of her, blocking her away from Tiffany.

Tiffany looks at the two of them, even more confuse at the situation, but her heart is telling her not to believe what is simply made up in her mind, she wants to hear the explanation from Taeyeon herself.

Taeyeon looks at Jessica, "I'll see you tonight" she turns back to Tiffany who looks at her curiously now, obviously hearing what Taeyeon had said to Jessica, "come. Let me send you home"

Tiffany stayed quiet in the car, she wants Taeyeon to be the one in explaining of the whole situation just now, instead of her questioning her. But Tiffany was disappointed that things didn't goes her way in the thoughts, Taeyeon was quiet, and she didn't seems to care to explain.

"don't you have anything to say?"

"I don't" Taeyeon answers coolly, "unless, you have something to ask"

Tiffany furrows her eyebrows, "you don't? what was that Kim Tae Yeon, back there"

"if I tell you it was nothing, would you believe me?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany for awhile, since it was red light. Tiffany crosses her arms, Taeyeon snort, "just as I thought"

"just as you thought?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon in disbelief.

 _That's it…make her angry, make her be the one to call it…in that way, she would hurt lesser.._

"Taeyeon! I always explain myself whenever something happen like if you see me with siwon or something. Why were you with Jessica? I thought you hated her!"

Taeyeon smirks, before starts driving again, since it is change to green light already.

Tiffany was feeling even more frustrated when she see how Taeyeon is mocking her.

"what about siwon? I hate him, but you still let him meet up with you-"

"Taeyeon, you hate him that doesn't means I have to hate him either alright? Besides, all he ever did was just falling in love with me, is not his fault, why are we even arguing about him, when he was the cause of our argument now!?"

"the same reason why I was with Jessica not long ago"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon.

"she has tried to hurt me before in the past….siwon didn't hurt you didn't he?"

"well, I have forgiven her…she only did that because she loves me a lot…all this while…she has no one but me in her heart…"

"Taeyeon….what is that suppose to mean?"

"do you really love me, Tiffany?"

"are you seriously asking me such question?"

"if I have never prepared such deal in the first place, would you have be with me till now, Tiffany?"

"KIM TAE YEON! Its been a month when I tell you that I want to be your girlfriend, are you questioning me with insecurities of your doubt about me, right now?" Tiffany raise her voice.

She felt like Taeyeon has betrayed her love, betrayed the trust they were suppose to have.

They stop at another traffic light, this time, Tiffany unlock the car and got off from the car.

Taeyeon was shock of course, but she decide this is the best for its way.

On the other hand, Tiffany was shock that Taeyeon just drove away, like nothing happen. She thought Taeyeon would at least park at the side, and persuade her to get back into the car.

Tiffany was curious and confuse of why Taeyeon was suddenly acting that way, there is no reason Taeyeon would be that way suddenly for no reason.

 _There must be a reason…why she is hurting me this way..and to stand on Jessica's side…something must've happened…something surely did that cause taeyeon to change so abruptly… - Tiffany._

"Taeyeonnie"

Taeyeon drags Jessica into her room, locking the door.

"now tell me what you were about to tell me"

"Taeyeonnie…."

"no one is here, but us…be honest to me Sica"

"i…the other day, I went to Mrs. Kim office to stop her from all her plans…she wanted to fire Mr. Lee so Tiffany would not be able to attend the U anymore with the insufficient income of her family, she also decide to warn the big companies on not to hire Tiffany if she ever goes to them.."

"this woman is evil" Taeyeon sighs.

"so I told her…I'll step out from such game, from…forcing you to be with me…"

Taeyeon looks at Jessica.

"and she…." Jessica starts sobbing, "and she…took a cigarette and burn it at my skin, asking me to wake up, stop being so naïve about things…" Jessica's voice trembles.

Taeyeon was shock of what happened to Jessica, and for her to even lay her hand on her the same day, all of these must've been very hard for Jessica.

"I believe in karma, Taeyeon….that is why, I don't want to be a part of it…I also wouldn't want to force you to be with me, when your heart is obviously with Tiffany…" Jessica hangs her head low, away from looking at Taeyeon and Taeyeon looking at her, as she sobs, "im sorry Taeyeon"

Taeyeon decide to believe Jessica, her instinct tells her to, she believes so…because nothing can explain the mark on Jessica's hand. Jessica has did all this, because she loves Taeyeon. She really loves Taeyeon a lot and would only let all this happened to her, and loving one person was never wrong. Besides, Jessica had apologize for her doings.

Taeyeon hugs Jessica, "sorry…but-"

"I know" Jessica nods her head, "I know you love Tiffany…"

Taeyeon smiles shyly, "you will find your true love someday, someone who loves you back…I am not worth for all the things you had done Jessica…because of me, you did all those bad things…I was the bad one after all"

Jessica shakes her head, "no one is wrong to ever fall in love…I shouldn't be here-"

"no….will you help me, one last time?"

Jessica looks at Taeyeon.


	30. Chapter 30

Tiffany's mind is bothering her a lot, she was pacing back and forth in her room, biting her lips.

She has give and renews all kind of reasons of why Taeyeon was suddenly acting that way.

And she knows, if she doesn't finds out soon, things might lead to a bad end.

Tiffany for sure, knew she doesn't want that.

It didn't took her long enough as she was already standing right outside of Taeyeon's condominium, she decided to open up with Taeyeon about it and hope Taeyeon would be honest with what is going on, as Tiffany rings the doorbell, she was nervous as hell.

Tiffany was only to be greeted by Nicole, "ahh, good evening Ms. Hwang, looking for master Tae?" Tiffany nods her head in reply. Nicole allows Tiffany to come in. when she did, she sees Mrs. Kim sitting in the living room, alone. Mrs. Kim looks at Tiffany, a little annoyed and bother for what it seems like, at how her expressions were.

"Good evening Mrs. Kim" Tiffany bows a little, but only to get a annoyed sigh from Mrs. Kim who looks away and continue watching her drama series on the tv, Tiffany shakes her head at the rude lady, but she ignores it, since that wasn't the reason why she came.

Tiffany follows Nicole to Taeyeon's room.

Nicole reaches out to knock on the door, just as the door click open, Taeyeon's eyes pop in between the gap of the small opening, "ne?"

"Master Tae, Ms. Hwang is here, for a visit"

"oh…" Taeyeon opens the door a little, they look at each other, Tiffany then steps in when Taeyeon steps aside, "thanks Nicole" Taeyeon closes the door.

Something caught Tiffany's eyes, a black blouse laying in the corner of the room.

"Taeyeon…is there something going on that you were hiding from me?"

Taeyeon looks around nervously, "er…n-no" she stutters.

"no" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon suspiciously, wondering why Taeyeon is stuttering.

"then why are you stuttering…?"

"are you doubting about our trust?" Taeyeon question back, knowing how much Tiffany is sensitive about the issue of trusting in a relationship. Tiffany quickly shakes her head.

"something seems to be bothering you, ever since our last argument and it seems like you are hiding the feelings to yourself…why cant you open up and share it with me, Tae?"

"no" Taeyeon walks over to the couch and sit herself on it.

"Tae…you have become a different person…"

"this is me, Tiffany…" Taeyeon rolls her eyes.

"the Taeyeon I know loves me a lot…and would keep hugging me whenever we are both together"

Taeyeon stays quiet.

"your mum tells people around in her company that you loves playing around, my dad ask me about it since he thought we were just friends…you are…not playing with my love isnt it?"

Taeyeon stays quiet, not even looking at Tiffany.

"Taeyeo-" Tiffany was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door, about to open and to thought it was only the two of them in the room.

"Taeyeonnie, your shampoo- oh~ Tiffany~~~"

Tiffany eyes widens, as it then quickly shot right back at Taeyeon, questioningly.

"dae, Sica?" Taeyeon ask casually, walking to Jessica, who seems to be hiding her body behind the door, "my shampoo is in the small closet on the right"

"t-thanks" Jessica and Tiffany look at each other one last time, before she closes the door.

"can you explain what is that….?" Tiffany looks at Taeyeon disbelievingly.

Taeyeon coolly walks to her bed, where Tiffany realize, the blanket were crumple.

"do I need to explain much more further?" Taeyeon looks at Tiffany with a smirk.

"I don't understand-"

"my mum knows me best, I am a player…."

Tiffany shakes her head.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, smiling, "im done playing with you, Tiffany hwang"

Tiffany is shock what came out from Taeyeon mouth herself, saying all these unbelievable words to her right now. Without another word, Tiffany ran out from the room.

Jessica steps out from the bathroom, looking at how Taeyeon was crying silently.

She walks over to Taeyeon, hugging taeyeon.

"thank you" Taeyeon whispers.

"what happened"

Jessica and Taeyeon pulls apart, looking at Mrs. Kim.

"you've got what you wanted"

Tiffany cant stop herself from crying badly, she cant seems to calm down.

 _I cant believe it….my first love was a hoax after all….and to think I was falling in love with a girl…I fell in love with the wrong person! My heart hurts! It hurts! God, help me, I know my wrong…please help and forgive me! Please! – Tiffany_

Tiffany keep repeating to wipe her tears away, but it didn't help as she cries even more.

Her top shirt was even drench wet with her tears.

 _I cant go home this way… mum and dad would be worried sick of me… I need to let my stress out… Taeyeon has betrayed my heart, my love and me….out of all people, why must she be the one to hurt me?! Why her out of all people…..why must I fall in love with a liar! – Tiffany_

Tiffany halt a cab to stop, deciding where to go, at this hour.

Ringing the doorbell, as she just follows the address that was given to her.

Just as the door opens, she pushes herself into the house, against the person who was about to greet her, but unexpectedly, they both falls onto the ground. With Tiffany being on top.

Crying.

"what happened, Tiff-"

Tiffany leans down, kissing him nonstop as her hands find its way, unbuttoning her top.

"tiff-" he was confused of the situation, why was she being so rough and also, why was she kissing him, straddling on top of him. He pushes her up a little, shock to see that her shirt was open, her bra was revealing for him to see, he looks at Tiffany, who was crying continuously.

"what's going on….?" He slowly gets up, allowing Tiffany to sit on his lap.

"what happened to you?" he ask as he let his fingers wipes her tears.

She was shaking her head, crying her heart out, "she…..she cheated on me…." Tiffany cries even more, remembering what she witness in the room of Taeyeon not long ago, how Jessica actually was in the bathroom, which she believe, the black blouse belongs to no one but Jessica's because Taeyeon doesn't wear blouse.

"who did?" he was surprise to see the situation, but cant help but to notice how Tiffany was trying to take her shirt off, he stops her from going any further.

"I WAS JUST A GAME TO HER ALL THIS TIME! OPPA! PLEASEEEE! IM HURT!"

Tiffany shake Siwon's hands away, taking her shirt off.

"Tiff~ what are you doing….you need to calm down…"

"SHE HAD SEX WITH JESSICA EVEN WHEN I OFFERED TO LET HER TAKE MY VIRGINITY THE OTHER DAY!"

Siwon was shock to hear what came out from Tiffany.

"Oppa….you wanted me right…? You still don't you!?"

Siwon looks at Tiffany confusingly, but manage to nod his head.

"take me"

He didn't believe, Tiffany would've offered herself to him.

Taeyeon gets ready for class, only to find Yoona already waiting for her.

"hey~~ are you okay? You seems like you have cried!"

"wae! Are my eyes that obvious?"

Yoona nods her head, Taeyeon sighs, she thought it could've been hidden with make up.

She cried last night till the morning today. She never expect it would be so swollen.

"dude….are you okay?" Yoona ask worriedly.

"I hope I will-"

Taeyeon looks at the familiar looking car, parking into the compound.

It was Siwon's, Taeyeon recognize, but she was disappointed when Tiffany got out from the passenger side, with a big oversized jacket around her, Tiffany was slightly bending over her body, walking weirdly like she's in pain. Siwon who got out from the car quickly walks over to Tiffany's side, wrapping one arm around Tiffany to steady her from stumbling.

"Taeyeon-" Yoona sighs when she sees Taeyeon is making her way towards the two person.

Taeyeon and Tiffany looks at each other.

"Kim Tae Yeon, you should be on your way to school-"

"this doesn't regards you, siwon" Taeyeon replied, her eyes not taking off Tiffany's.

Siwon was taken back when he was being call by the name by one of his students.

"stay away from me" Tiffany hiss at Taeyeon.

"you look hurt, why are you-"

"like you care" Tiffany snapped back at Taeyeon, "go back to Jessica"

Taeyeon stares at Tiffany, but she didn't says anything.

"I am glad….i didn't give my virginity to you…"

Even Yoona and Siwon is now looking at Tiffany.

"you nothing but a liar, two faced… I cant believe I had actually trusted you, what is worst and shameful, is that I have fell in love with the wrong person, but I guess God has sympathy on me, HE has actually let me see the truth before its too late…its over Taeyeon"

Tiffany starts walking away, but very slowly, so Siwon quickly went over to help her when she almost trip over herself, Taeyeon grab hold of Tiffany's arm.

"why are you hurt" Taeyeon snarls angrily.

"first time will hurt, like you said before" Tiffany answers back, annoyed and let herself leans against Siwon, who holds her, helps her into the lobby.

Taeyeon was angry and disappointed, shock and surprised…mix feelings.

Yoona was hugging Taeyeon from the side, "hyung~~~~"

"she….she slept with him…because I hurt her yoong…." Taeyeon shakes her head.

Taeyeon kneels down, crying, she is hurt. She has never felt this hurt before.

They meet up in a restaurant. Mrs. Kim was enjoying the beautiful meal she ordered, while Taeyeon was looking pale than ever, her lips were dried off, her eyes were swollen red.

"is never good to be sad at spilled water…Taeyeon ahhh"

Taeyeon was just staring blankly into space.

"you will get used to it sooner Taeyeon"

"sorry im late"

Jessica joins them, but she startle a little to see how Taeyeon looks like now.

"Taeyeonnie…are you alright?"

Taeyeon looks at Jessica, her lips curl a little for a quick smile, but it disappear as quickly as it appears, nodding her head. Jessica sighs.

"glad you two are on a path right now" Mrs. Kim suddenly said, smiling proudly, "and I am keeping with my promises, Taeyeon~ don't you worry"

Jessica cant stop looking over at Taeyeon, she seems like a walking zombie.

"now, if you both can excuse me, I'll be at the ladies, Jessica, I want you to order your food~"

"sure, Mrs. Kim" Jessica nods her head, taking the menu in her hands.

Mrs. Kim left and Jessica looks at Taeyeon worriedly.

"Taeyeon…can I get you something? A drink? Soup? Salad-" Jessica stops talking when Taeyeon shakes her head, "Taeyeon, you cant act this way…you cant continue living this way…"

"she slept with him, sica"

Jessica tries to understand what Taeyeon is talking about.

"who did sleep with who, Taeyeonnie….."

Taeyeon was shaking her head now, her turn to cry like crazy, her nose, lips and eyes all red.

"t-tiffany" Taeyeon finds it hard to even say the name right now.

"sleep?"

"she gave him her virginity…"

"what"

"she slept with him on the night she left my room…."

Jessica reaches out to hold Taeyeon's hand that were on the table, trying to calm her, but she feels so sorry for what had happened, everything happened was so unfair for Taeyeon. Because nothing happened in between the two of them, they were only acting like it does, just to make Tiffany misunderstand.

"Tae-"

"oh, stop crying already taeyeon ahh~" Mrs Kim returns to the table.

Taeyeon sobs, using the napkin to wipe her tears.

"mum…im continuing my studies in Australia…like what dad said…" Taeyeon suddenly announces.

"so sudden?"

Taeyeon looks at mrs. Kim, "it would be good, to make me forget about Tiffany… to take my mind off her"

Whatever that can involves Tiffany getting out of Taeyeon's mind, Mrs. Kim would agree to it.

She nods her head, "when are you leaving dear?"

"2 more days" Taeyeon answers.

Taeyeon hugs Jessica, who is almost crying.

"don't cry" Taeyeon hush Jessica, "I promise, all this will be quick"

"you are so crazy Taeyeonnie" Jessica sighs.

"if there's anything going on, remember to email me about it…alright?"

"ne, I promise"

"take good care of yourself" Taeyeon rubs her palm against the back of Jessica's head.

"you too"

Mrs. Kim was playing dirty tricks, she had even warn Jessica about revealing what happened.

Because if Jessica does, Mrs. Kim promise she will kick her parents out from Lotte World. Taeyeon was still in disbelief of how evil could a person ever be.

But things become quiet.

Jessica still cant forget about Taeyeon, she has to admit, she loves the girl even more after what happened, she loves her because partly she admires her.

Jessica looks into the mirror, coming out from the stall behind her, was Tiffany.

Which the two didn't expect to see each other after all the happenings.

Tiffany ignores Jessica and pretended like they ever know each other as she walks calmly to the sink at the other end, far from Jessica, washing her hands.

As Tiffany was about to leave, about to walk pass Jessica, she was block.

Tiffany glares at Jessica, "I don't want to talk to you"

"me neither, but I cant stand it, to see you acting and living so well"

"you've got what you want, so leave me alone"

"oh I will when I am done talking to you" Jessica looks at Tiffany.

"I don't feel like talking to you. ever" Tiffany walks away.

"even if this is about Taeyeon?"

Tiffany looks at Jessica, "even if its about her, there is nothing to do with me"

"are you that stupid, to believe whatever she said?"

"yes. I was stupid. Once. And that's all"

"are you so naïve of what she said, about you are her game?"

"I believe what my eyes sees" Tiffany snap back.

"then you need to get your eyes check up" Jessica steps closer to Tiffany, "do you know how much you have hurt her!"

"this is stupid. Im leaving"

"WE WASN'T TOGETHER, NEITHER DID WE DO ANYTHING THAT DAY THAT CAN CAUSE BETRAYAL IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP"

"what are you up to now? Is this another scam just so I can fall into the trap?"

"WHAT KIND OF TRAP ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TIFFANY"

"all I know is that I have given my love to the wrong person"

"SO YOU GIVEN YOUR VIRGINITY TO SOME RANDOM DUDE WAS TOTALLY FINE!?"

"I rather give sex to some random dude than that terrible taeyeon-"

Jessica reaches out and slaps Tiffany across the face.

"you are in no stand to say Taeyeon that way! You are nothing but a cheap bitch, sleeping around when your girlfriend is behind doing all the things that hurt her just so she could protect you! you are not even worth for half of what Taeyeon did for you!"

"….what are you talking about…"

"if you knew Taeyeon well…you should know…if you were a part of her game…why didn't she have sex with you, the moment you allows her to? Do you know that, whatever Taeyeon wants, she'll gets it anyway, despite in what situation, but for you…she didn't force it out…I thought you were smart enough to know, but looks like I was wrong" Jessica walks to the door, about to leave Tiffany confuse, "she loves you, tiffany"

 _What is she talking about..what is going on! – Tiffany._

"Jessica" Tiffany calls out as she got out from the bathroom, only to see Jessica not far away, stopping, turns around to look at Tiffany, who is walking to her, "what is going on?"

"I am in no position to tell you anything.."

"then what? I should ask Taeyeon-"

"even if you decide to ask Taeyeon, you cant…"

"what do you mean I cant?"

"taeyeon isnt in korea anymore"


	31. Chapter 31

Tiffany sat in the coffee shop, watching out from the coffee shop.

**FLASHBACK**

 _"take me oppa, you want me. Didn't you…"_

 _Tiffany only reaches out towards Siwon's pants button, but he stop her, as she looks at him, but cant really see his face, since her eyes were blurred by the tears that were constantly pouring out from her eyes._

 _"I do want you Tiffany…but is this what you want?"_

 _Nothing is on Tiffany's mind right now, she felt lost, she felt her own heart no longer knows how to beat, she feels like dying upon coming to realize what has happened. What kills her most, was that, she still loves Taeyeon, despite what had happened._

 _Tiffany drops her hands loosely at her sides, "oppa…..i've gone crazy….im lost this time…..if she would just call me right now….and tell me all she said not long ago were just lies, even if they weren't, I'd go back to her….oppa….i love taeyeon a lot….and I still does….i want her back oppa….oppa! ask her come back to me! Please!"_

 _Tiffany started crying again, as Siwon hugs her tighter, trying to calm her, but he stayed quiet to let Tiffany let all her frustration out._

 _"oppa….please….tell her to come back to me….come back to my side"_

 _Siwon pats the back of Tiffany's head, but he didn't say a thing._

 _"oppa….if I ever did anything wrong to her….i'd apologize….why must she treat me this way?! Oppa….what she said…were lies isnt it…! Tell me…what I seen was all just a nightmare, all this….it will not be true….i will wake up from this right!? Then everything will be back in its place…I will not lose her…."_

 _Tiffany continues crying until she has fallen asleep, in the sitting position._

 _Siwon sighs when he still hears how Tiffany was crying in her sleep, mumbling that she wants Taeyeon back._

 _Next morning when Tiffany woke up, she had a hard time having to keep her eyes open due to her swollen eyelids, but she manage to push herself away from what she witnessed._

 _She has been sitting face forward at Siwon, who was sleeping with a wall behind against his back._

 _Tiffany felt all numb from her neck to her feet. Her body was all sore._

 _Siwon blink a few times to finally wake up, he smile to her._

 _"feeling better?"_

 _"oppa…have we been…sleeping, like this…the whole night?"_

 _Siwon nods his head._

 _"mianhae, oppa"_

 _"I promise…I will help you, no matter what…now. Or in the future"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tiffany shakes her head, remembering how desperate she sounded like, the night she lost Taeyeon, she literally begged Siwon to ask Taeyeon to come back to her side.

"sorry im late" Yoona bows as she pulls a vacant chair in front of Tiffany, occupying it.

"its okay, sorry…to have suddenly call you out"

"is alright" Yoona smiles, "I believe, its about Taeyeon?"

Tiffany nods her head, "is Taeyeon…no longer in Korea?"

When Yoona was about to answer, deep inside of Tiffany's heart, she was praying that what Jessica told her, about Taeyeon left, was just lies. Lies to make her go find Taeyeon and find out what's really going on, but sadly, Yoona nods her head.

"dae unnie…Taeyeon left, a week ago"

"to where and why?"

"she said she will continues her studies in Aus, but…" Yoona look around, "she didn't…because…one of my cousin lives in Australia and I gave my cousin the address taeyeon gave me, but no one occupied the house there"

"what! then where is she?"

Yoona shrugs her shoulders, "no idea, but no worries, taeyeon is fine, she still emails me and Jessica"

"oh~" Tiffany looks disappointed upon hearing Jessica's name.

"don't misunderstand about that, unnie. Nothing is going on with Jessica and Taeyeon"

"Yoona… you don't know much but-"

"they acted that way only because they want you to buy the lies…the real lies"

Tiffany eyebrows furrows in confusion.

"Taeyeon wanted you to believe like she was cheating on you, like she was just playing you out"

"what are the reasons?"

"I cant tell you the whole reason, because Taeyeon would be the only one who really knows what is going on. But taeyeon, she really loves you…even when…when…" Yoona hesitated on continuing.

"when what, Yoona" Tiffany urges.

"when you have sex with Mr. Choi….Taeyeon still loves you…she doesn't care if you have given your first to him, because she loves you, she is not after your body, she is only after you…I have never seen such serious side from her….even after knowing her so long…I have never seen her so heartbroken before…she cries from night till morning and continuously. From what I know, the Taeyeon I know, would never cry..she lose weight, lose her appetite, she….lost herself when you left…."

Tiffany was on the edge of crying.

"when…..when is she coming back?"

"no idea unnie…"

And that was it, the last time Tiffany spoke to any friends of Taeyeon's.

Its been 5 months, since she last talk about Taeyeon.

Although, every single day in her mind, she has been thinking about Taeyeon.

All day, every single minute.

How she wished, she could turn back the time, and find out the truth from Taeyeon.

Demand nothing but the truth.

Jessica receives a call, she rushes to find Tiffany, pulling Tiffany by the wrist.

"yah! Stop it! What are you doing!"

"you want to know why Taeyeon did all this isnt it? Just follow me"

Tiffany breaks free from Jessica.

"this 5 months hadn't been easy for me…it still doesn't…I was only on my way of recovery..i…I'll let what is fated to happen…I don't want to force my way through it to find out things anymore… my heart cant accept so much things anymore…so, yeah…don't talk to me about Taeyeon or her stuff anymore…if you want to…let Taeyeon herself, come tell me" with that Tiffany walks away.

Jessica shakes her head as she headed off to Lotte World.

Walking into the meeting board room, Jessica saw her parents sitting at one side, she joins them.

"what is going on?"

But her parents shake their hands. Her eyes wanders off to the other side of the room, only to find a man, bowing a little as a gesture of greeting, smiling to her, she can recognize that it was Tiffany's father, she smiles back in return of the greet.

"Hello everyone, afternoon…sorry for the abrupt sudden meeting" Mrs. Kim announces as she walks into the meeting room, making herself to the end of the table, sitting on the big chair.

Everyone else bow to her as a greeting. Mrs. Kim smiles and waves her hand a little to ask them to sit, when they did, she leans forward at the table, "I just received a call from Mr. kim, that he would be coming back only two months later as he was still on his project to enhance chances of making much more profit for Kim's Corporate. So, I will be taking over the director position at the moment, till he is back"

The rest of the employees nods their head.

"oh and yes, Mr. Lee"

Now everyone looks at Mr. Lee.

"you're fired"

Whisper were heard in the room now, wondering why he was suddenly announce to be fired in front of so many people, Jessica looks back at Mrs. Kim confusingly, but Mrs. Kim avoid any eyes contact with her.

"w-what did I do?" mr. Lee ask, in a pleading sort of voice.

"nothing" mrs. Kim answer.

"you're firing him for no reason?" Mr. Jung ask suddenly.

"I feel like he was no use for the company" Mrs. Kim smiles with her reply.

"but you promised Taeyeon not to fire Mr. Lee"

Now everyone looks at Jessica, Mrs. Kim glares at Jessica.

"I do not know what you are talking about Jessica….Taeyeon? she is studying in Australia right now, doing well…since when is there such promise?"

Jessica shakes her head in disbelief, "you promised to not fire Mr. Lee, if Taeyeon breaks up with Tiffany, even when they were both deeply in love"

"Tiffany? My daughter tiffany?" Mr. lee was surprised.

"I believe you are making a mistake Jessica"

"I wasn't, Mrs. Kim…. How could you lies to your own daughter? How could you, as a parent, break promises…? How was this fair of you firing someone who has never did anything wrong?"

"his daughter was a slut, to seduce my daughter, just so they can get all the wealth we have, I was only protecting my daughter…"

"my daughter would never seduce anyone…" mr Lee answered, "I believe it was a mis-"

"it wasn't a misunderstanding, Mr. Lee and yes we are talking about your daughter. But no, she did not seduce anyone, but yes, she has fallen in love with Taeyeon…they are both fairly in love with one another…until you" Jessica pointed at Mrs. Kim with all her guts, "you force to break them apart, torn their hearts, despite how much it hurts them. Taeyeon was Mr. Kim's only daughter, if he was to know what you are doing to his daughter behind his back, just think of what he would do to you"

Mrs. Kim claps her hands suddenly, "such bravery you got there, Ms. Jung… don't forget about the 20 shops your parents own here, anytime to be taken back and your parents to be kick out by me because of your disrespectful tone right now. What about you, who has fallen in love with Taeyeon and I was just trying to help you… this is the way of yours to return your gratitude?"

"gratitude? I wont let anyone hurt Taeyeon anymore"

"fine, be it then. Mr Jung and Mr Lee, you both are fired, meeting is over"


	32. Chapter 32

Mrs. Kim signals her personal assistant to opens the door for her to leave.

The assistant nods her head and opens the two doors, but step back abruptly.

"who says its over"

Jessica and Mrs. Kim was the one who is the one most surprise to see this person.

Taeyeon steps into the meeting room, Jessica was so shock to see taeyeon, here right now.

Taeyeon walks to where Mrs. Kim is at, "sit down everyone"

Taeyeon pulls out her black leather gloves out and threw it on the table, "sorry if some of you didn't know who I am, I have not properly introduces myself, I believe" Taeyeon smiles to Mrs. Kim before returning to look at every employees in the room. She slowly takes her black sunglasses off, indeed, it was Taeyeon, the Taeyeon that Jessica once knew.. not the weak one.

"Im taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon, daughter to Mr. Kim, owner of Kim's Corporate" Taeyeon introduces proudly.

Jessica smiles.

"no one is getting fired" Taeyeon added.

"sorry, Taeyeon, I know you haven't been in Korea for a long time, so you didn't know about your father not returning to the company yet and has ask me to take over-"

"ah, I know all that crap" taeyeon walks to the windows to look at Seoul, "indeed, I wasn't in Korea…but neither I am in Australia..on the so called studying"

"….what"

"if there was anyone to be fired right now, it would be you" Taeyeon glare at mrs. Kim.

"how dare you, being so disrespectful-"

"why cant i? as the heir and director of Lotte World" Taeyeon smirks.

"what? what are you talking about? This is a lie…how can your father let you, a kid. To take over this big company on your own…"

Taeyeon giggles in sarcasm, she reaches into her briefcase and pulls out a thick document papers. Throwing it, landing it right in front of mrs. Kim.

"read that, lady"

Taeyeon walks to the white board, "let me tell you what happen in this 5 months time..i have been in the united states with my father, your boss, Director Kim, learning how to be a good boss, learning about business, why? So that today can come soon, I was trained personally by my dad, until he finally trust that I was ready, he gave me the green ticket…"

"no way-"

"call him if you don't believe so, or save your time, read the documents, he has his lawyer written to me…I will be the director temporarily until he is back" Taeyeon added.

"NO!" Mrs. Kim slams her hands onto the table.

"no?" taeyeon looks at her, "you know..if only you have kept your promise, this wouldn't have happened…but im glad dad is not blinded with all the things you did…I wouldn't had have the need to force myself to tell him all the things you did….gold digger…"

Everyone now looks at Taeyeon and mrs. Kim.

"Guess what…" taeyeon smiles, "you are fired" she winks.

Taeyeon looks at the view from her new office, getting a knock on the door.

She allows the person in, Taeyeon smiles.

"knew you would've come"

"of course" Jessica smiles, "cant believe you are finally back, after 5 months"

"yes…it was 5 months already isnt it…." Taeyeon nods her head.

"you look cool, and healthy"

"you look pretty"

Jessica rolls her eyes.

"so, is it true, that you….all these while, looked for your dad and learned about business?"

"yah! You think I was lying about it?"

Jessica laughs out loud, "mianhae….is just that…you have never gotten so serious about things"

"things change…"

"true"

"how….how is Tiffany?"

"normal…don't you want to go look for her? I mean, explain to her the truth, now that finally, things are reveal…here's your chance…to explain to-" Jessica looks at taeyeon who was shaking her head, "why~ don't you love her anymore?"

"I still do…" Taeyeon smiles, "but…"

"you mind that she has slept with him?"

"no…that's not about it…too much things has happened because of me..and beside, I have a company to run right now…I should…focus on what I should…"

Jessica nods her head.

"what if you two bumps into one another?"

"I'll probably still greets her like a friend…if she doesn't slap me" Taeyeon laughs.

Jose, Taeyeon's assistant walks in, he used to be Mr. Kim's assistant, but he followed Taeyeon back to Korea so he could assist her if she ever needs help.

"yes?"

"do you want to go check around, Ms. Kim?"

Taeyeon looks at Jessica, "coffee on me next time"

"sure" Jessica giggles, "go get busy Ms. Kim" she mocks.

Jose teaches Taeyeon a lot along the way, shops after shops.

Explaining to her in details about it, just then, not far from her, someone who looks like Tiffany pass by, not far away from her.

Taeyeon's heart itches, "jose…I'll be back!" with that, she rushes to the direction where she seen that familiar figure.

Taeyeon was running around, looking around, searching around like a mad person.

 _Where is she….? It must be her! It should be! Where is she…..just….just let me see her once…._

Taeyeon sighs, giving up at last, she is done looking around and running around like a mad person, Taeyeon walks to the Merry-Go-Round. She sighs out loud, slamming both her hands on the gold rail that was circling around the Merry-Go-Round.

When Taeyeon looks up, she saw it with her eyes, finally. She didn't make any mistake.

Tiffany was right in front of her, well, not right now, she disappear from Taeyeon's sight.

Tiffany was on the horse ride, going round and round. Taeyeon starts running around.

Chasing up.

"Fa-Fany ah!"

Tiffany blinks her eyes a few times, to snap herself out from zoning out.

She looks around, hearing her name being called out. Out of the crowds.

Her eyes caught someone running around, and that someone was someone she didn't expect to see.

"Taeyeon" she whisper out.

When the ride has come to its stop, Tiffany was frozen on her spot, she was still in disbelief, that she has just saw Taeyeon….the Taeyeon she once love. The Taeyeon that has left her alone for 5 months and not even having the guts to tell her what is going on.

"er, miss-" the guy calls out, but when he saw Taeyeon, who is walking to where he is, shaking her head, he nods his head and walks away.

 _This is it…I am about to meet her, face to face….after 5 whole months….my….ex girlfriend… what am I to say to her? Just a hello? No! come on! Brain! Think!_

"hey~" Taeyeon was finally standing right next to Tiffany, who is on the horse.

Tiffany slowly looks at Taeyeon's way, she slap Taeyeon.

"don't just hey me when you left 5 months" Tiffany is already crying.

"i….deserve that" Taeyeon hung her head low, nodding her head slowly.

Tiffany gets off from the ride.

"wait"

Tiffany didn't even have time to respond or reply, as Taeyeon already hug her from the back.

This time, Tiffany felt it again, her heart was lost.

Lost because of Taeyeon, her emotions were gone. She don't know how she should feel.

"just awhile" Taeyeon whispers into her ears.

By then, the Merry-Go-Round starts moving again, trapping the two of them in the ride.

"I did wrong when I left you…I did wrong when I lies to you…I did wrong when we first met, I shouldn't have left you with the impression of me…being so bad…I am not that kind of a person…nothing happened in between me and Jessica or even other girls…all this time, my heart only have you…"

"what happened to us, taeyeon…"

"i-"

The ride this time ended quicker than taeyeon thought, Tiffany pulls taeyeon's hands away from hugging her waist, she looks at Taeyeon, they were both crying.

"you cant just come back after 5 months and think that everything will falls back in place"

Tiffany steps out from the ride.

Away from Taeyeon.

Leaving.


	33. Chapter 33

After dinner, Tiffany took her time, bathing.

She cried in the shower, hoping that it would help to soothe her eyes from getting all swollen.

But she was surprise to find her dad, sitting at her bed.

"hey daddy"

"come here, Tiffany"

"yes?" Tiffany sits right next to her dad.

"tell me is not true…that you had been in a relationship with Taeyeon…Mr. Kim's daughter"

Tiffany looks at her father, didn't know why, but her voice was lost.

"I'll take that as a yes….or else, it wouldn't have made any sense of what she did for me"

"what did she do for you, daddy?"

"you didn't know?"

Tiffany shakes her head.

"Mrs. Kim planned to fired me…just so I cant afford to supply our family…and you not able to attend the University…but taeyeon…she…made some promise of deal with Mrs. Kim, in order for her not to fire me…and for 5 months, that kid herself has went to the states, to learn from her dad about business, even when she is not interested in it, just so she could take over Mrs. Kim place…I was fired this afternoon"

Tiffany's jaw drop open.

"but…Taeyeon appeared at the right time, to stop the situation…and so, I was hired back…"

Tiffany just silently nods her head.

"tell me, honey~ what is it about with you and Taeyeon"

"I love her daddy…and if I knew earlier…I wouldn't have let her do so…even if it meant for me to stop University…this 5 months was hard for me…not to have her around me….to know she wont be…is hard….sorry, daddy…I love you…but….i don't know what happened to me, but I was deeply in love with this girl….i know I shouldn't have….but I cant control it…"

Tiffany finished her class, when she sees Jessica, they can only exchange awkward smiles.

Tiffany decide to go to the park and chill, a place where students seldom goes since it was break time, most of them would be in the cafeteria.. she pick a place under the tree.

"hi"

Tiffany jumps up a little, she is shock to see Taeyeon standing beside the bench she is occupying.

"mind if I join?"

Tiffany took awhile to finally shakes her head, Taeyeon sit next to Tiffany.

"about yesterday-"

"let's not talk about it…why don't you start by explaining?" Tiffany cuts Taeyeon off.

"okay…."

Taeyeon finds all her courage, to finally look at Tiffany.

Finally telling Tiffany nothing but the truth about the whole happenings, of course, Tiffany is shock at the evil plan that was came up by Mrs. Kim. But most part of hers, was hurt with how Taeyeon is hiding all of these from her and lead her into believing that she was cheating her.

"why didn't you tell me the truth and we could've settle it out together"

"there is no way I could…" taeyeon sighs, "if I was to tell you, it was only a choice of making you to choose in between your studies and your family or me…if you was to choose your family, I would be selfishly hurt, because I want you, but….if you chooses me…that would makes me feel guilty…because I know how much loves your family…."

"and you selfishly decide an answer to the question that was supposed to be answer by me"

"tiffany, I still love you, and I hope-"

"no taeyeon….we cant just pretend all this never happened…beside…I already give my…to siwon"

Taeyeon was hurt again hearing the situation, "i…don't mind Tiff….you're not with him isnt it?"

"taeyeon, you don't mind that I had sex with a man?"

Taeyeon was stuck at words, of course she didn't like the fact that Tiffany has lost her virginity to some guys, especially when it was Siwon.. Tiffany sighs out loudly. Bells were heard ringing.

"i..have to go back to science lab…nice seeing you back Taeyeon, all the best" Tiffany stands.

"are you leaving me again?" Taeyeon stares at Tiffany.

"no. is you left me" Tiffany picks her book up and left.

A siren was heard, the students gets up from their seat, all rushing out.

Fire alarm was set out loud, warning the student, when Tiffany and her classmate ushered out, hurriedly to a safe place, they walk pass the other science lab which were on fire.

Screams were heard now, as they quickly push each other to walk faster.

Tiffany was being push by the crowded students. Everyone was rushing to leave.

"excuse me"

A small voice was heard, everyone was walking at one direction, only one, one person was pushing through, from their opposite direction. Tiffany's eyes widens, to see a worried looking Taeyeon who just walk pass her. Tiffany reaches out, wanting to pull Taeyeon to a stop, but the students behind were pushing harder, making Tiffany not able to reach for Taeyeon.

Tiffany tries turning around, to see where Taeyeon is, but only gotten more worried when she sees Taeyeon standing right in front of the entrance of the burning lab.

"TAEYEON!" Tiffany shouted, by it was too noisy for Taeyeon to hear on the other side, "NO!" too late, Taeyeon has jump into the burning lab, she must've thought Tiffany was inside.

Tiffany was fighting against the student, to go the opposite direction, where the science lab were, students were scolding and yelling at her, but she ignores it, she must reach Taeyeon before-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

All the students bend downwards, covering their head with their hand over it, Tiffany was shock.

The glass of the science lab was shatters.

"NO~!" Tiffany shouted, wailing hard.

Students were pulling Tiffany out, Tiffany was screaming and wailing, kicking her legs, she wanted to run back, she wants to see Taeyeon. But the students were not allowing her to do so.

Jessica on the other side hears the screaming and looks at the direction, she rushes to Tiffany's side, "what is wrong"

"she wants to go back in" one of the students tells Jessica.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE" Tiffany was on her knees, while her arms were held back by the students securely, "PLEASEEEEEEEEE"

Jessica kneels next to Tiffany, "tiffany….what's wrong"

"please!" Tiffany was wailing in tears badly, "Taeyeon is in there! She was in the lab when it explodes!"

Jessica felt like she cant breathe the moment she hears it from Tiffany, she falls even weakly.

It didn't take long for Jessica to only fainted on the spot.

The fireman finally came out with a girl in his arms, as he carries her to the ambulance, Tiffany gets onto her feet, rushing to where the ambulance were at, she climbs in, "im her girlfriend!"

The fireman allows Tiffany to gets into the ambulance, with Taeyeon.

Who is laying unconsciously on the ward bed.

Taeyeon's face were all covered black, the sleeve of her shirt was dirtily torn apart.

Tiffany allows her tears to silent pours out, tiffany saw the scar on Taeyeon's abs…

She remembers every single thing that happened for her..

Tiffany held onto taeyeon's hand, "I still love you, don't leave me again….i wont be able to accept it, if you do it again"

What happened was when Taeyeon jump in, coughing and choke by the smoke, she was still trying to find Tiffany, but to her relief, no one is in the lab when she calls out for her name, no one answered. As Taeyeon was turned around, about to leave, she heard something, but as she turn around, all she can see a table flying towards her, didn't knew what to do, her left arm came up to block herself from getting hit, but sadly, the table still send Taeyeon smash up against the wall and then before Taeyeon knew it, she heard a loud explosion and that was it.

Her life still depending on the machine, laying what it seems like just nothing but a shell of a body, Taeyeon, has been unconscious for 5 days already and Tiffany had never once left Taeyeon and as for Jessica, she still does visit Taeyeon at times, worrying about her friend too.

"how is she today?" Jessica ask as she hands a cup of coffee to Tiffany.

"thanks.." Tiffany frowns a little, "still the same…"

Jessica walk over and pats Taeyeon's forehead, "Taeyeonnie~ wake up, are you going to make us wait forever?" Jessica looks at the quiet, stiff looking Taeyeon who didn't respond.

Jessica beams an apologetic smile at Tiffany, "I have some things to run in Junglace, I'll come visit her again tomorrow"

Tiffany bows her head a little, "thanks for coming"

"yea, you take care"

Watching over Taeyeon, made Tiffany fell asleep due to her tiredness. Until she felt someone tap her shoulder, "taeyeon!?" she opens her eyes, but was only disappointed to see Taeyeon is still in the same position for the past few days.

"Hello" Mr. Kim who is now standing beside of Tiffany now, "you seems to be really tired"

Tiffany shakes her head, "I am still fine…" Tiffany stands up to offer her chair beside Taeyeon's bed for Mr. Kim.

"Gwenchana" Mr. Kim pats Tiffany's shoulder, "why not we go to the cafeteria at the hospital's ground floor, I believe Taeyeon would be fine for a 30 minutes without you" Mr. Kim wink.

Tiffany can only nods her head and follows Mr. Kim.

"give me two mushroom soups and two cup of latte" Mr. kim orders and hands back the menu to the waiter who take down the order and left. Tiffany yawns, but she bows in shyness when Mr. Kim is looking at her.

"how long have you not been getting a proper sleep?" Mr. Kim ask.

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "didn't take note"

Mr. Kim chuckles but shakes his head, "Taeyeon wouldn't be happy if she sees what is going on."

"I was the cause of thi-"

"no, you can never blame yourself, you never did asked Taeyeon to go back into the lab to look for you, you didn't asked Taeyeon to fall in love with you..how can you even say all this happens because of you? Taeyeon loves you and she did all this on her own…she should've know the consequences. Let me tell you something"

**FLASHBACK**

 _"Mr. Kim, someone is here for you" Mr. Kim's assistant announces with a smile._

 _"well, let them in, Jose" mr. Kim nods his head._

 _"yes sir" Mr. Jose allows the person in._

 _"appa"_

 _Mr. Kim stares at the girl, his daughter, standing in his office in America._

 _"Taeyeon?" Mr. Kim stands up behind his desk._

 _"appa, you need to help me" Taeyeon is kneeling on her knees, "please"_

 _"Taeyeon" mr. Kim rushes towards Taeyeon's side, carrying Taeyeon up on her knees but Taeyeon shook her head, "what happened….why are you here? Taeyeon"_

 _"appa…I need your help"_

 _It was the first time for Mr. kim to see his daughter so helpless, crying in front of him, the last time she sees Taeyeon cries was the day of his wife's death anniversary._

 _"what could cause my daughter to cry"_

 _Taeyeon told Mr. Kim the whole truth of how her stepmother was blackmailing her behind his back and she is also not shy to admit of her devoted love towards Tiffany._

 _Taeyeon get up from her seat and kneel down once again in front of Mr. Kim._

 _"appa, please…I am more than ready to learn business, how to be ready to be your assistant"_

 _"Taeyeon, you do know, business isnt just fun and games"_

 _"yes, I know…appa…but I am more than ready. I am ready to take commitment"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I have never seen my daughter so serious before, you should know, she was born wealthy, have everything she needs without the bother to earn it, with a click from her fingers, she'll just get it. But never have I thought about my daughter, going on her knees, for something she could've been dominate over with. She has told me about the deal she made between you and her…how she was being the dominant one over you with the deal in her hands, but you know why she tore it in the end?"

Tiffany slowly shakes her head.

"is because she has really fallen in love with you. Instead of keeping the love because of a deal, she tore the plan, in hope, you would love her back not because you are being blackmailed…"

"here you go" the waiter place their orders on the table.

"thank you" Mr. Kim thank the waiter, he push the soup towards Tiffany, "have some dear"

"gomawo"

"you must be thinking, what kind of father I am, that I look like I was encouraging my daughter to be in a relationship with a girl…well, I don't mind, if it can makes my daughter happy"


	34. Chapter 34

Tiffany walks back into the ward, Taeyeon was still in the same state.

She sits on the bed, beside Taeyeon, having Taeyeon's hand in hers, while the other was touching Taeyeon's forehead to her face, "Taeyeon…"

A tear slide down across Tiffany's face, she's hurt, she wants Taeyeon.

"this 5 months has proven so much to me…I was wondering, why did you lied to me…a part of me, was believing that you will never ever cheat on me…or else…you would've slept with me when I offered myself to you…when I allows you to take my virginity, you didn't. because you were up in your plan…if you didn't care about me, if you didn't love me for real and was just playing me, you would've do it when I say so..but you didn't…I am in love with you"

Tiffany leans down to kiss Taeyeon on the cheek, she stays there, leaning her face against the side of Taeyeon's. Feeling Taeyeon's breath tickling her ear.

"this is just one of our obstacle, we'll have many more in the future…but I am here with you"

"mmmmf"

Tiffany feels hand twitching in hers, she leans up, her eyes widens when she sees Taeyeon eyebrows were moving, she seems uncomfortable, Taeyeon groans a little.

Tiffany is waiting patiently, tears were flowing constantly, she was praying hard.

Till then, Taeyeon's eyes slowly flutters open, a smile was on Tiffany's face, appearing slowly at the same time Taeyeon fully opens her eyes.

"hi" Taeyeon's cheeky voice crook as she stammers to greet, it made Tiffany smile, for the first time after all these days, after the pass 5months. Taeyeon reaches out to wipe Tiffany's tears away.

"hi" Tiffany greeted back with a giggle.

"I heard everything…you mean it…right?"

Tiffany nods her head and leans forward towards Taeyeon, allowing the latter to hug her.

Taeyeon cough a few times.

"are you alright?" Tiffany has her head leans on Taeyeon's chest, listening to the beat of her heart.

"yes, when you are here…" Taeyeon let her hand plays with Tiffany's hair, running her fingers through it.

"hey, get in bed with me" Taeyeon command and Tiffany did, snuggling against taeyeon.

Their face right by each other, looking deep into each other eyes.

"look at one pregnancy kit can actually lead us to" Taeyeon grins.

"fate"

Taeyeon nods her head, "i-"

"why did you go back into the lab! You silly! You could've get killed! Why do you have to keep being so selfish! Have you think about the consequences! What if you died!? Have you think about me? What should I do without you!? Taeyeon, you're a jerk! You're a selfish person who just care about someone else and not yourself! Taeyeon i-mmmmm~"

Taeyeon leans forward and kisses Tiffany on the lips, "shhhh~ im alive isnt it?"

"what if-"

"I don't want to lose you anymore Tiff…this time, I promise…"

Tiffany silently nods her head, but she suddenly touch her own lips.

"wae?" Taeyeon looks at her.

"your lips are over dried, I'll get you some wat-" Tiffany was pulled back by Taeyeon on the arm, "wae?"

"I want you…not water" Taeyeon smirks.

"yah! We're in a hospital…" Tiffany's cheek turns bright pink.

"so?" Taeyeon lift her head up a little, looking around and the door in front of them, "I doubt anyone would walk in"

"yahhh~ cant we wait-"

Taeyeon is already shaking her head, "5 months tiff…I've wait too long"

"Taeyeonnnn"

"fanyyyyy"

Taeyeon whines, slightly pouting her lips, Tiffany look at the crack lips, they were so dried that they look like they were about to bleed anytime soon.

Tiffany rolls her eyes, as she slips her hair at the back of her ear, leaning close to Taeyeon.

When she stick her tongue out, licking the dry lips against her tongue, salivating it as much as she can, her tongue stroking back and forth, making sure she can salivated the whole lips.

Taeyeon suddenly opens her mouth, moving her head lower, so Tiffany's tongue slips into her mouth.

"yah!" Tiffany slaps Taeyeon's chest for being cheeky.

Taeyeon was squirming in pain.

"mianhae mianhae mianhae!" Tiffany was rubbing her palms against where she slapped.

"what was that for" Taeyeon groans, "I just miss you and us!"

Taeyeon stop whining when she felt Tiffany kissed her on the forehead, then only leaning forehead against another, looking at each other tenderly.

"Taeyeon…..i really want you" Tiffany sighs, "I want to feel you…"

Taeyeon eyes were about to pop out from her sockets. Taeyeon gasps.

"I mean it…." Tiffany sighs, letting her breath tickles the upper lips of Taeyeon who is under her.

The two plops on the bed, giggling crazily at each other, with Taeyeon on top of Tiffany, her hands were busying touching and molesting Tiffany's body already. It was a night after a company annual dinner and Tiffany was looking hotter than ever, attending the dinner as Taeyeon's partner, with a beautiful dress that over compliment her beauty and Taeyeon was rather proud that night, that she has a beautiful partner, who is not only her partner for that night, but partner for her life.

"you're so pretty"

Tiffany pressed her fingers against Taeyeon's lips, "you too"

"and tonight, you're gonna be mine"

Tiffany nods her head, she was rather shy.

They start making out until Taeyeon breaks it all of a sudden, "im going to make you scream my name…" taeyeon smirks, jumping off from bed, running to her closet.

Tiffany frowns and groans for Taeyeon sudden stop.

"I'll be back" taeyeon hides something behind her and rushes off to the bathroom.

Tiffany smirks, she knew what Taeyeon had behind her back, Tiffany got up and start taking out candles from the cupboard close by that she had prepared early this morning.

Yes, ever since Mrs. Kim was kick out from the condominium, Tiffany had been over at Taeyeon's place more frequently, at times, she would just stay there. Tiffany's parents and family has acknowledge about her relationship with the new director of Kim's Corporate.

Tiffany walks over to the power lights and turn it down to the dim light motion.

When Taeyeon steps out from the bathroom in her bathrobe, she is surprise to see the atmosphere in her room has change.

The lights were dimmer than it usually is, candles were lit around the bed, the bed! With Tiffany, sitting in the middle, bed cover up by rose petals.

"wahhh" Taeyeon looks around.

"come here" Tiffany waves, giggling.

"when did you plan this?" Taeyeon ask as she walks to Tiffany, climbing onto bed with Tiffany.

Tiffany shrugs her shoulders, "I did it for the first time"

"first is the picnic and now this, my girlfriend is into romance isnt it.."

"wont it be better if its more romantic?" Tiffany smiles. Taeyeon nods her head.

"our first" Tiffany smiles, pulling Taeyeon along as she lays her back on the bed, with Taeyeon being on top of her.

 _Our first? Well…my first…she has…*sigh* its all my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid…she wouldn't have…*sigh* not that I mind…but that means…Siwon has seen….what should only be my eyes only!_

"Taeyeon? What is on your mind? You seems bothered…" Tiffany look at the space out Taeyeon on top of her.

"anniya" Taeyeon reach out to untie her robe, revealing the strap on below them, attached around her waist.

"Taeyeon….kiss me" Tiffany sighs out.

Taeyeon obeys and did what Tiffany asked her to.

Pieces of clothes were slowly leaving off Tiffany's body, Taeyeon was running her hands all over Tiffany's body, for a second, she got up, to have a full naked view of Tiffany's.

Taeyeon let her hands run down from the perfected shaped breast, down to the hem of the panties, something that was covering the treasure behind it. Something that Taeyeon wished, somehow, she was the first one to open the treasure box first, but because of her own stupidity, someone has unlock it first before she does. Taeyeon tries to shake it off her mind about Siwon.

Tiffany was breathing slowly, her eyes never left Taeyeon's.

When Taeyeon looks at her, she nods her head, in giving permission to Taeyeon to go further.

But seeing how taeyeon was hesitating at that moment, Tiffany sit up, taking off Taeyeon's robe, and then reaching out behind to unclasp the bra latch, Taeyeon and Tiffany never once left their eyes looking at each other, Tiffany leans forward and nibs the nipple that were expose in front of her face, Taeyeon moans from the pleasure she is getting from Tiffany's mouth.

Each time when Taeyeon moans, it would send tingles down Tiffany's body, earning herself to become wetter below and she has never felt that way before, although it does feels weird, but is pleasuring her to feels that way, it makes her wants more. The feeling off her pre cum oozing out from her sex, was making her feel good.

"fany ah" Taeyeon moans out eventually, feeling how her nipples were hardening.

When Taeyeon opens her eyes, Tiffany below her, was slightly biting her nipple, smiling to her at the same time. Taeyeon moans even more. This can actually makes Taeyeon even more active than she was before.

"Fany ah~~~~" Taeyeon slowly pushes Tiffany back down onto the bed.

Tiffany's name were heard echoing in Taeyeon's room right now, as Taeyeon had one hand pressing against the bed, to steady her body up, while the other right behind of Tiffany's head, against the wall behind, just with Tiffany playing with her boobs right now, was enough to make her sex to squirts like crazy.

Taeyeon arches her back forward, when she felt Tiffany using her tongue totickle her sensitive nipples.

"Tae….i need you too" Tiffany sighs, her own hand was already on its on way, rubbing her clits.

Taeyeon momentarily stops awhile to regain her breath.

"ohhh~ you're so good Tae"

Taeyeon look at Tiffany underneath her, who had her eyes close tight, moaning and panting.

Taeyeon looks below them in between, seeing how Tiffany was already circling her own clit, her thumb at times tapping her sensitive nub.

"you…silly girl" Taeyeon smirks, pulling Tiffany's fingers away, "I'll do that"

Taeyeon replace her own fingers now, rubbing up and down of Tiffany's clit.

As she spread them, she let her tongue out to dap the nub a few times, making Tiffany jerks her hips uncontrollably. Taeyeon smirks as she sees Tiffany's hole was already leaking like mad constantly.

Taeyeon got onto her knees, letting the tip of the head of dildo right in front of Tiffany's leaking hole, she use the tip to slide a little bit in and out at the moment, she then use her finger to scoop the pre cum up and lubricate the dildo.

Taeyeon then suddenly pushes in all the way, thinking it would hit the g-spot right away.

Instead, Tiffany was screaming..not screaming in the pleasure kind of way, but rather in pain and suffering, her hands grabbing the sheets tightly, she was squirming on bed in pain.

"FUCK!" Taeyeon saw below, the dildo still in Tiffany's sex, blood was oozing out.

Taeyeon hurriedly pulls the dildo out, Tiffany was having tears streaming down the corner of her eyes, Taeyeon reach out to her night stand and grab the Kleenex, wiping Tiffany's sex, blood was still oozing out.

"tae~" Tiffany sobs.

"im sorry baby, did I go too hard? This was the medium size of dildo that I got…I didn't know…I thought you were stretch…i…oh my god, sorry…" Taeyeon was crawling to Tiffany, touching Tiffany's face.

"you thought I was what?" Tiffany finally opens her eyes, looking at Taeyeon.

"I thought I want to pleasure you more than…your first time was…i…"

"this is my first time, tae"

"…eh?"

"this is my first…"

"you mean…"

Tiffany nods her head, "yes"

"but I thought-"

"I didn't….i lied to you about that…I thought you did it with Jessica…so…I pretend that I did it with Siwon, to get back to you…" Tiffany touches Taeyeon's face.

"SHIT! and I penetrate into you so hard! I am- oh my god! Tiff…im so sorry!" Taeyeon frowns.

"gwenchana….im feeling…a little bit alright now" Tiffany wipes the sweat off Taeyeon's forehead, "just…go slow first alright" Tiffany chuckles.

Few minutes later, Taeyeon was laying on her back, watching Tiffany bouncing up and down herself, riding the stick inside her, taeyeon smirks. This side of Tiffany was all new to her.

How the girl beg to be bang hard, how Tiffany was cumming constantly and yet, still at it.

Taeyeon watches how Tiffany was going faster, her hand pressing on Taeyeon's abs.

Now, Tiffany was slowing down her pace and each time, she does, she lets the dildo deeper into her, Taeyeon knew she was neared. Tiffany was clawing Taeyeon when she cum for the 8th time.

Taeyeon tilt her head up a little when Tiffany stop bouncing, she watches how the cum were covering the dildo stick, Taeyeon grins. She reaches out and fondles Tiffany's breast.

"perky"

Tiffany rolls her eyes at the statement that Taeyeon gives. Tiffany herself doesn't even know what has gotten into her, she has never know her sex drive was this strong, all she did was wanting Taeyeon to ride her on and on, for tonight. She didn't know why, she is even surprise of the few acts she did with taeyeon during their intimate session, things she didn't know she knows it all the while. Tiffany's fingers felt something against her skin.

She looks at what it was, only to realize, it was a scar on Taeyeon's abs.

"mian" Tiffany frowns cutely at Taeyeon.

"you're so cute"

Tiffany pulls herself out from the stick as she situated her sex in front of the scar below.

She then lowers herself down, hearing some squishy sound being made when her sex was touch against the scar, Tiffany starts rubbing her sex around taeyeon's abs.

Taeyeon groans at the sight, how turn on she is once again, she watch how Tiffany rotates her hips, spreading her cums around her abs.

The two of them got under covers, Tiffany was yanking the strap on off Taeyeon, throwing it across the room, she then let their sexes press against each other, Taeyeon's sex against her lover, she already groans at the imagination in her mind. Tiffany was already humping and rubbing against her, creating a friction and another orgasm starting them.

The two was moaning out loud, when they have the final rubs, cumming together, Taeyeon was squealing in her high pitch tone. Their forehead leans against one another, their limbs tangle together, they smiled at each other breathlessly.

"Tiffany"

Tiffany was breathing hard, smiling when she heard taeyeon was sort of moaning and calling her name at the same time, when she opens her eyes, it was only stare back by the other beautiful brown orbs in front of hers.

"marry me?"

Their sweaty body, hugs closer together, their lips pressing together.

Tiffany sighs, taking a deep breath after the whole session.

"will you marry me?"

Tiffany kisses Taeyeon.

"I do"


	35. Chapter 35

"Taeyeon"

"hmmm?"

Tiffany looks at Taeyeon who is using rubbing their fingers together, "I love you"

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany, smiling before she plant a kiss on Tiffany's forehead, "me too"

"you know I said yes, into marrying you right"

Tiffany gets up as she now leans her chin on top of Taeyeon's naked chest, Taeyeon nods her head, Tiffany peck right above Taeyeon's chest, "can we wait till I finish my studies first?"

Taeyeon clenches her jaws uncomfortably.

"it doesn't mean anything, Tae…I just want to focus on finishing my studies first" Tiffany assures.

Taeyeon shift her gaze up upon the ceiling above them instead, "okay"

Tiffany pouted, knowing that Taeyeon is unhappy somehow, "Tae…."

"…"

Tiffany leads Taeyeon's hand to underneath the comforter, rubbing Taeyeon's knuckles against her sex, Tiffany lets a moan escapes, "don't be mad~"

Taeyeon eyes widens, staring at Tiffany.

"I will marry you" Tiffany reassures Taeyeon once again, not giving up.

Taeyeon arches one of her eyebrows up, before climbing on top of Tiffany, smirking.

Taeyeon looks at the files clutters on her desk, she rubs her temples furiously.

Just then, there's a knock heard from her door, she replied.

Jose steps in.

"ne?"

"someone is here to see you, Ms. Kim" Jose replies.

Taeyeon was half expecting it was Tiffany, but then, is someone she misses too.

Mr. Kim steps into the office.

"appa" Taeyeon stands up immediately, stepping away from her desk, as she jumps into her dad's arms, "bogoshipoyo~~~~"

They shared their story to one another.

Until another knock interrupts them, Jose walks in again, "you are needed in the office, "

"oh?"

"go ahead appa, I'll see you back at home"

Mr. Kim smiles, "yes, ask Tiffany along"

Taeyeon winks, pointing at her dad, "sure thing"

Mr. Kim walks into his own office, he stop the moment he sees who is in there.

"why are you here?" he asked.

His wife stands up, before bowing to him, "is been long since you last came back to Seoul"

Practically, they are still husband and wife, since they haven't divorce yet.

Mr. Kim steps into his office, only to find another young man beside his wife.

Mr. Kim and the young man exchanges eyes contact, before he abruptly stands up, leaving.

"who is he?" Mr. Kim ask.

Tiffany pay the cab the amount she was charge, getting off, she looks up at the building her girlfriend owns, she smiles, cant wait to see her girlfriend soon. Tiffany hugs the tumbler close to her chest as she starts walking.

Not before she knows it, she's being hit hard from another person, sending her straight sitting onto the ground, "ouch~"

Tiffany looks at the person who clashes into her, he looks back at her.

He suddenly gag up laughing, chuckling, his eyes, turning into crimson moonlight shape.

Is just like her eyesmile, she didn't know a guy could have it too.

He offers his long well shaped arm forward, offering to help Tiffany to get up.

Tiffany took it and stood back up on her feet, she smiles back at him.

"sorry" he looks at Tiffany, "my bad"

"gwenchana" Tiffany smiles back.

He has a wild haircut, both of his side, were shaved bald, leaving the middle one spike up.

He has a pierce earring on the left side of his ear, a tattoo around the neck.

If it wasn't for his beautiful eyesmile, he would've look like some kind of gangster.

He bows one last time, as he then take his leave.

Tiffany knocks on the door, when she finally gets her acknowledgement, she steps into the CEO office, smiling at her girlfriend. Taeyeon quickly gets up onto her feet. Walking to Tiffany.

"hey"

Tiffany didn't get to reply as Taeyeon already has pressed her lips on hers, holding her by the shoulders, "hi love" Taeyeon greets again as they pulls apart.

This is what Tiffany loves Taeyeon about, she can be ultimately sweet.

"I brought this"

Tiffany shows the tumbler that she has been carrying with.

Taeyeon tilted her head to one side.

"I made you some soup" Tiffany smiles, answering to Taeyeon's question in the mind.

Taeyeon hugs Tiffany around the shoulders, "just what I need"

Tiffany pouts cutely at Taeyeon, "I thought you need me?"

The two lovers walk to the sofa, sitting together, "yeah…I miss you"

Tiffany smiles.

"on my bed. Naked"

Tiffany smile fades away as she launches a light punch in Taeyeon's gut, earning a cute giggle coming from Taeyeon, "kiss me"

Taeyeon jutted her lips, Tiffany then kisses Taeyeon.

"what do you mean Taeyang is my son? Don't tell me such rubbish" Mr. Kim stated with anger roaring in his voice.

"go for a DNA check up then, why would I name him Taeyang anyway? Remember when you tell me how much you wanted a son when you're with me, but your first wife only manage to gives birth a daughter"

"Taeyeon is my pride and joy" Mr. Kim stated.

"I know she is" Mrs. Kim answers, "but you cant deny, that is your son, go for a DNA check up if you have too"

"why does he only appears after all these mess? What are you up to?"

"I had him even before your wife died, when you had an affair with me! Our first night, we made Taeyang…I found out after a month you left me when you found out that your wife is pregnant. I runs to the state, to give birth Taeyang, caring him all alone in the U.S, when you find me back again, when your wife died during the birth of Taeyeon, I didn't tell you because I was afraid! I was afraid that you would suspect me of having another child with another man..because.."

"because what"

"because I love you too much" mrs. Kim started crying.

Tiffany grasp the bed sheet underneath her, tightly. Crumpling it with her hands.

"taeeeee, pleasseeee Uhnnn~~~~" Tiffany arches her back.

Taeyeon smirks as sweats drip off her forehead, falling it onto Tiffany's naked chest.

Continuing to bang Tiffany in and out, mercilessly.

Tiffany no longer can control her hips and legs anymore, she felt her stomach going crazy on the inside, with a few more thrust coming from the strap on from Taeyeon, she felt herself releasing her cums, again.

Taeyeon pulls the strap on off herself, she naughtily pokes the tip at Tiffany's sore entrance.

Making the girl squeals breathlessly. Tiffany clad her thighs close tightly from Taeyeon teases.

Taeyeon climbs up next to Tiffany, laying on her back as she too, trying to regain her breathing.

Suddenly, Tiffany slaps Taeyeon on the chest, "I told you not too hard! I am going to walk weirdly you babo!" Tiffany hissed.

Taeyeon only chuckles, pulling Tiffany to be on top of her, "do you think I still have time to remember to go slow when I am fucking you?"

Tiffany glares at Taeyeon, she pulls away, she hates it whenever Taeyeon uses bad words.

She doesn't like it and she had told Taeyeon about it and Taeyeon had promise not to use it.

"sorry, it slipped" Taeyeon apologize.

Tiffany snaps away from Taeyeon's gaze, pulling the white thin blanket up to wrap herself as she gets up, showing that she is pissed off.

"oh come on!" Taeyeon complaint, jumping off from the bed, blocking Tiffany from leaving any further, "are we really getting on this again? I told you, it was an accident, I am trying to control myself from cussing!"

"you're a business person right now, Taeyeon, also a director for Lotte World, how can you gain respect from your workers if you were to not respect yourself whenever you accidentally cuss when you speaks?" Tiffany crosses her arms.

Taeyeon sighs, "you know I don't cuss, besides, I was really fucking you just now" she smirks as she let her hand tugs again the top of the blanket, as if she was trying to pull it off Tiffany.

"glad you enjoyed" Tiffany answers with full of sarcasm, slapping Taeyeon's hand away.

Taeyeon watches how Tiffany is gathering her clothes up from the floor, igniting that she is going home soon, not wanting to stay any longer with Taeyeon.

"sorry,Tiffany Kim, I promise not to be rough with words anymore" Taeyeon apologize cutely.

Tiffany stop momentarily from picking her clothes up from the ground, "what did you just called me….?"

"Tiffany Kim" Taeyeon pulls Tiffany closer to her, "sounds good isnt it?" she ask as she starts nibbling the crook of Tiffany's neck, knowing that is her softest spot.

Hearing Tiffany moans made Taeyeon smirk against her make out session.

"not again, taeeee~~" Tiffany moans, her hands no longer holding the blanket around her body, as she wraps her arms around Taeyeon's neck. Whenever it comes to sex with Taeyeon, Tiffany at times want to control it, not wanting to let Taeyeon have it her way whenever, wherever, but sadly, Taeyeon studies her soft spots so well, that whenever she attacks it, taking advantages of it, it makes Tiffany goes all soft, giving herself in, even if its unwillingly.

"Nah" Taeyeon smirks, pulling away as she then pushes Tiffany roughly back on the bed, climbing herself on top of Tiffany.

"tae…im still in pain…" Tiffany pouts cutely, she wants it, but at the same time, she is afraid of the pain she needs to bear after that.

"sorry for being rough, now, im going to be nice" Taeyeon smiles charmingly.

"how nice?" Tiffany smiles with the pout this time.

"I shall rape you with my tongue" Taeyeon winks at her smarty remarks as she then goes down lower, earning a smile and then soft moan from Tiffany when she gets to where they both wants.


End file.
